Unexpected Events
by Max Knight
Summary: Four individuals end up in the heads of four characters in the Narutoverse and made a bet to change their future and become the best fighter of all time. New Chapter Up : The A Tean ? Nah, it's something much worse. Read and Review Pls.
1. Lost Like Ryoga

**Disclaimer :** Everything here is **mine**. Heh, all **except** Naruto and his crew.

In a dimly lighted room, a boy sitting on his chair took out his laptop and activated the WordPad program. He started typing with his Winamp 5.1 on playing 'You gotta be' by Desree.

He was typing vigorously on the WordPad as time goes by and the second song came. It was like this.

" Dear laptop, I am in a dark room filled with winding paths and stinking pipe lines along the walls. This seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I don't know how or why I was transported here. Yes, Transported, I am actually a normal boy living in Malaysia but one day after sending an e-mail to my pen pal I woke up here....I also have a feeling that I am being watched.... that I am not alone..."

Suddenly laughter echoed through the many hidden passageways and startled the boy.

" That laughter....I remember it from somewhere...Oh my god. I think I'm in a world full of shit if this is what I assume it is." said the boy to himself.

The laughter continued followed by a growl.

" This...isn't happening." sighed the boy.

------------------

From the author of **A Dragon From Above**, **The Dragon Has Landed** and **New world, New Age, New War comes **a new crazy adventure.

**Max Knight** and his **Knights of the Square Table** presents.....**A Naruto Self Insert Fic.**

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 1 : Lost Like Ryoga.**

It all started when I sent an E-mail to my friend **Daniel de Los Santos**....we tried to experiment on What-if fics. What's a what-if fic ? Well, just like the name says we pretend to make assumptions on Anime series. This helped move the creative juices in my brain to continue making fan fictions for my readers. This month we tried to pretend to be in Naruto's head. We switch e-mails since Daniel wanted to be in Haku's mind. Yup, those e-mails were funny but it was too crazy to be put in the serious category in my folders.

So, I decided to stop. I sent the final mail to Daniel to stop these What-If mails. The strange thing is when I pressed the 'send' button on my **Yahoo** web mail, I felt sleepy. Heck, I never felt so tired in my life. In fact I felt as if all the energy in my body was gone and my head became so heavy that I slammed face first on my keyboard.

As I wake up, the first thing I noticed was the environment was dark. Then it was the wet splashing sound whenever I took a step. The ground was filled with water and a cold chill went up my spine. I started to wonder away but soon was too scared to move away from what reminded me of my old room. My computer.

The strange thing was that my Pc worked perfectly fine as all the documents and files were there. My whole table and work sheets was there as well. I opened the drawer and found my flashlight; I switched it on and think that maybe this was a dream.

I walked around for a few minutes looking for any clue where the hell am I. Suddenly I felt like Ryoga in Ranma. I'm an Anime fan and hell it was really starting to become one weird experience.

" Maybe it's those dreams again...the one where I got sucked into the anime world...heh that's it. No puddings and chocolate ice-cream after my Mocha while reading fanfictions on the net." I said to myself.

I waited for the dream to end but how can one be bored in a dream? The silence was scary. I activated my Winamp and played 'Dogs of War' while humming to the song. As if on pure instinct I opened the reserved stories from websites that I saved and started to read them. I was half way through when I suddenly realized that I couldn't have memorized all the stuff in computer!! Then there's the fact that the icon that says my connection to the Internet was active made me even more curious. I clicked on my web browser and sign-in to my E-mail and found out that it was still there.

Weird. I surfed and the Internet was also there. The only thing I find strange is the lack of wires and cable modem around. I activated **MSN Messenger** but my contact list was empty.

" Weird shit." I said out loud.

I started to get this strange sick feeling in my gut and tried hard not to throw up on my keyboard and wobbled away from my computer.

" WHERE THE HECK IN THE WORLD AM I ???" I screamed through my lungs and dropped tired on my chair. I started to feel this emptiness in my heart as tears started to fill my eyes.

I rubbed my face with my hands and activated my WordPad.

-----------------------

".....It seems that I am not alone. This place reminds me of Naruto's mind in the Anime series 'Naruto'. I don't know why, but I've been getting myself in a lot of shit recently. I will venture out to the opening. If anyone sees this PC, please know that you are not alone for I am also trapped here in this God forsaken place."

I sighed and took my flash light with me and started to walk towards the sound of the laughter. Somehow I felt that it was the Kyubi if this is Naruto's mind. I really started to wish that this weren't a dream anymore.

Minutes passed and I still haven't figured out the four directions or North, South, East or West. Hell even if I do know, what good does it make? I continued walking down the hallway until suddenly a huge cage was in my view.

" So...this is it huh? The cage that's supposed to hold the Kyubi from damaging Konoha ? " I said to myself and glanced around and saw it, the seal to the cage.

I felt the urge to take the seal away and moved my hands toward the seal. Suddenly I saw two glowing orbs hanging inside the cage and the low growl had started. I jerked my hands away and noticed that my body was filled with cold sweat.

I glared at the thing inside the cage. Somehow I knew that the Kyubi was responsible for the feelings I had just now.

Then I heard it yell at me " **Take that seal off my cage human !! Or I, the Great Kyubi no Kitsune shall eat you alive !!** "

The loud voice echoed through the hallways and I was terrified at the way he looked. Those large sharp fangs and the huge tails swishing behind it. I was lucky that I didn't wet my pants at the sight of the ten story high creature. How can Naruto NOT be afraid of this thing?

I almost fell on my backside if not for my stiffness and my self-preservation skills (yeah right.)

I stood there staring at the Kyubi who was clearly angry at me disobeying what it said.

" So you're the Kyubi huh ? " I stuttered, trying not to show my fear even though I knew deep inside that it's failing badly.

The Kyubi snorted, " **You're doing a really bad job hiding your fear from me Human.** "

" Really ? Um...well, I didn't want to be here but you're only one beside me here right?" I asked somehow getting my bravery back in line.

" **You amuse me human. You don't run away like the others but I don't see you have the choice.** "

" Well, yeah so why don't we get along. I know you don't want to stay here forever right? Let's make a deal. I take out that seal and you use your powers to get me back to my time." I don't know why but I started to get a guilty feeling inside me. If I unleashed the Kyubi, the Naruto world would be in peril. That means total destruction again, only this time no Yondaime.

The Kyubi pondered but sighed in the end " Even with all my powers I can't take you back wherever you came from but I promise you power beyond what the other humans can believe when you free me. Is that a deal ? "

With that I sniggered " Nope." I answered without a thought.

" **WHAT !! HOW DARE YOU SAY NO TO ME, THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN THE WORLD ??** "

" How the hell can I trust a demon ? "

" **HOW THE HELL INDEED WHEN ALL YOU WANTED IS TO GET BACK ?** "

" Well DUUUHHH !! "

" **YOU CAN LIVE IN THIS WORLD WITH MY POWERS !!** "

" Nope, even if I do let you off, how can I be sure that you'll give me your powers ? Naruto practically forced you to give him your powers. " I said with pride.

" **Naruto ? WHY IN THE NINE HELLS DO I GIVE HIM MY POWERS **?? "

" Um..you haven't ? "

" **Ggrr....you are getting on my NERVES HUMAN.** "

" When did you first come in er...this place ? " I asked.

" **THE SAME TIME YOU APPEARED HERE YOU IDIOT !! WHEN THAT BLASTED HOKAGE SEALED ME IN THIS BABY !!** "

" And when was that actually ? "

" **TWO HUMAN HOURS AGO.** "

At that I nearly fainted.

" That...that means I have to wait for almost 12 years ? " I said to myself ignoring the great nine-tailed fox demon.

" **HUMAN !! DO NOT IGNORE ME !!** "

I came out of my stupor and stared at the Kyubi in the cage.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ?** "

" Say...do you know how to see what this kid is seeing ? "

" **NO, I WILL ONLY KOW WHAT HE IS THINKING AS TIME GOES BY...AND I DO NOT PLAN TO STAY HERE FOREVER. TAKE THE SEAL AWAY HUMAN !!** "

" I'm very disappointed indeed that the Great Kyubino Kitsune can't even let me see through the boy's eyes...Cheh...what a wuss." at that I turned around.

" **WAIT. **"

" What ? I can't be bothered by a weak demon. " I tried to ignore him as much as I can for my plan to work.

" **What will I get in return ?** " asked the demon.

" You said that you couldn't do that trick." I replied thinking about ways to manipulate this demon using skills I earned watching Disney's Aladdin.

The demon snorted " **I CAN'T WITHOUT A MEDIUM....BUT IF YOU HAVE SOME SUBSTANCE WITH A REFLECTIVE SURFACE...I WILL TRANSFORM IT INTO A TWO WAY MIRROR WITH MY YOUKI.** "

" How about the water ? It's reflective. "

" **FOOL, THAT WOULD TAKE AGES FOR MY YOUKI TO FILL THIS PLACE. I NEED SOMETHING MORE STABLE THAN THIS PLACE. IT IS CHANGING IT'S SHAPE AS WE SPEAK.** "

" WHAT !! That means...OH MY GOD !! " at that I ran back where I came from ignoring the call of the Kyubi behind me.

---------------

" I hope my Pc is still where it is or I'll have to live with that stupid fur ball all year long. " I ranted and cursed every 5 seconds. Finally I found my chair beside my table with my PC on it.

I plumped on the chair and let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and sat there staring at the screen saver displaying Spiderman swinging from buildings to car tops and stopping the bad guys.

I smiled, and pressed the escape key making the screen turn back to my desktop. I shut down the Pc and tried to move the whole table near the Kyubi....and I found out that it was useless. Damn thing was too heavy. Finally I gave up and hoped that somehow the passage to the Kyubi's cage would be shorter or at least suddenly turn up when I open my eyes.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over my tired body.

After some hours of sleeping I felt the same sensation at the time when the Kyubi was breathing his hot fiery breath down my neck. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of it and fell of my desk. It WAS the Kyubi in front of me, fangs, claws and all.

"** FINALLY, and here I thought you were dead human.** " spat the Kyubi.

As I stood up I noticed that the cage was smaller and the Kyubi looked calmer than before " I thought you were supposed to be all knowing. How come you don't know if I'm alive or not ? " I said as if talking to an anoying fly. How would you feel after knowing you will be spending the rest of your life with a fur ball as a roommate?

The Kyubi snorted again " **I WAS ALL POWERFUL UNTIL THIS CAGE STARTED SHRINKING ME !!** "

" Can you keep it down ? I'm not deaf you know? Oh I forgot, you are not all knowing...figures."

The Kyubi glared again this time speaking in a slow voice...though I can feel the hatred in it " **Human, have you think of the deal yet ?** "

" Nah, I still won't take it. "

The Kyubi sighed, " **Heh, I knew you would say that.** "

I nearly facefaulted but I guess I was still too tired to " Did you just made a sarcastic remark? "

" **Yes, you got a problem with that ? No ? Now I shall rest...and think of the many ways to torture you when I get out of this place.** " then he started to curl back behind the bars.

I quickly call out to the demon king " Hey, what about the reflective surface thing ? "

" **Yeah, what about it ?** " asked the annoyed Demon.

" How about making my screen into that magic mirror thing ? Oh and make it so that I can see whenever I wish. " I said to the Kyubi.

The Fox glared at such a bossy tone I used but agreed with a swing of his massive tail, my screen started to glow and fade black. I turn on the Pc and was shocked when I saw a small option in my 'Start' button; it was a fox icon. I clicked on it and my Windows Media Player activated and gave me a clear view of what I presume the young Naruto was watching.

I stared at it and started to get angry at what the adults said. The Hokage was trying to fend off the other Shinobis that had lost their love ones when the attack took place and they had tried to kill Naruto. At that I silently swore that I will not let anyone harm Naruto...even if it means to alter this world's history.

The Kyubi seems to be awake by the volume of my Pc and he too heard all the threats made by the villagers " **IF I COULD...I WOULD KILL THEM ALL ONE HUNDRED TIMES....AND DO THAT AGAIN...AND AGAIN...AND..**"

" Yeah, yeah. I understand...guess you never saw this in the series huh ? "

" **What ? WHAT SERIES ?** " cleary not liking not knowing stuff about the situation.

" Hmm...say you have time right ? How about joining me re-watch all the Naruto series ? " I asked.

The Kyubi was confused but agreed " **Show me this series...** "

I smirked " You're gonna LOVE this..." I took out a CD labeled Naruto episode 1-10 and insert the disc in my CD-drive and activated the first ever made Anime of Naruto to the Kyubi " Now if only I have some Ice-cream or even some soda with me..."

" **Quiet Human, let the song play...** " growled the Kyubi in annoyance with a tint of interest in the Anime.

" This is gonna be a looooong day. " I sighed.

--------------------

Somewhere snowy...

" Dear...we shall name him...Haku. " said a motherly voice.

Deep in the head of Haku there lays a boy in his twenties with his computer and thing splattered all over his face. The boy woke up at the sound and started to panic when he noticed this was not his usual place in his house.

" What the...OH HEEELL NO !! Where the heck am I ? " said the boy imitating Chris Tucker.

--------------------

Somewhere in the Sand....

A baby was crying loudly as he took the life of his supposed mother. He was covered in sand and blood as he cried. The Kazekage look on with a strange smile on his face but it was covered by his veil " Take care of this boy Yashamaru..."

" Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Deep in his brain...

" WHAT THE FUCK ? Another stupid journey in life ? GOD I HATE YOU !! First tests, then college...NOW THIS ?? OH HELL NO !! " shouted a boy about the age of 22 imitating Chris Rock.

"** SHUT UP BRAT BEFORE I EAT YOU !! **" came a loud gruff voice.

" No you shut up dawg !! I'm in a world of shit and I'm in no mood to fuck with you. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ! " retored the young man...then with a double took as he stared at Shukaku he let off another hellish scream " I KNEW MAKING THOSE STUPID E-MAILS WAS A BAD IDEA !! "

--------------------

In Konoha...

Young Neji started to get sleepy all of a sudden even though everyone in the Hyuuga mansion was filled with grief for the dead Hyuuga's.

In Neji's head...

" What the...bloody hell ? What the hell is my computer on with this strange place? " said a young boy of 16.

TBC...

--------------------

( Okay, this was a very very crazy attempt of combining four very strange SI's in the Naruto world. I won't expect good reviews...I just did this to get my Juices Flowing...But if you like it, just drop a review...)


	2. Greetings My Fellow Knights

**Disclaimer :** Everything here is **mine**. Heh, all **except** Naruto and his crew.

A dark hallway...soon we hear laughter and cries of a baby. Then came a series of story telling by a man.

Zooms to a cage with a huge Nine Tailed Demon Fox was held staring wide eyed at the 17inch Flat Panel screen of a monitor. A boy sitting there looking at the screen with the Demon, in his hands was a bag of popcorn and beside him an Ice-Cream soda.

Suddenly the huge demon let out a roar as the screen showed a scene at how the Demon fox was sealed.

The boy threw some popcorn at the beast and threatened that if the monster made another loud growl of some sorts he would do something drastic.

-------------

From the author of **A Dragon From Above**, **The Dragon Has Landed** and **New world, New Age, New War comes **a new crazy adventure.

**Max Knight** and his **Knights of the Square Table** presents.....**A Naruto Self Insert Fic.**

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 2 : Greetings my fellow Knights !**

**------------**

The demon was clearly angered that this... this HUMAN was threatening him. No one in his right mind would dare threaten him and lived to tell the tale. No one except this boy in front of him, the boy that introduced him to Anime, the one that was eating Caramel Popcorn and slurping huge mouth full of what seems like beverage....the boy he was going to torture...well, until the boy let him watch all the Anime series he had or until he could get out of this damn cage sealed by the Yondaime.

" So you see, that's the boy we are staying in, I know it's a disgrace and all but if we work together we could raise him as a vessel suitable for you, the Great Kyubi no Kitsune." said the Max as he calls himself.

The demon was too interested in how Naruto started attacking Haku and was snickering at the way Haku was defeated and kept saying about acknowledgement from this bandaged guy named Zabusa to reply Max.

Max narrowed his eyebrows and stopped the show just when Naruto was about to kill Haku with his Kunai, that earned a yell and growling from Kyubi...oh and a death glare that could melt metal in a few seconds.

" Tut tut, listen to me for once okay ? " said Max as he wagged his finger in front of the Kyubi.

" Human, you better give me a good reason for stopping at such a critical moment for my enjoyment. " said the Kyubi.

" No...That's just some history...well for me that is, you it's just a glimpse of what MAY come true in 12 years if you kept yourselves from Naruto like in the series. See how idiotic he was? And with your powers and chakra mixing with his, he can't perform a simple Bunshin." Max said as though making a bunshin was the easiest thing in the world.

" Let me finish the fight, then talk. " growled Kyubi.

" Heh, I still find it hard to believe that you amongst everyone would be interested in Anime...but who can blame you, it's like watching your future...only with some cool music and stuff." said Max.

" Fine, what do you propose then ? " asked the Kyubi.

" Well, after this I will skip some episodes and show you the part where Naruto first meet you. Then maybe you'll know how to communicate with him." said Max.

" Fine, just let me finish the show. I wanna see how that whelp made his first killing. " said Kyubi eagerly.

" Right...." then Max pressed the play button and laughed at the disappointed face of Kyubi when Haku took hold of Naruto's Kunai and died protecting Zabusa.

" WHAT IS IT WITH YOU HUMANS PROTECTING EACH OTHER ?? " yelled Kyubi.

" Hey, it's what make us human. "

" And what kind of an insane logic is that you brat ? " yelled the Kyubi again.

" Call me brat again you fur ball and no more anime. " said Max.

" Oh yeah ? I don't think YOU could resist not watching Anime." replied the demon smugly.

" Correct, one can't live without the pleasure of watching Anime forever...but I CAN do this. " said Max and then took out a very colorful CD and replaced it in the CD-Rom drive.

" I'm not sure if I'm lucky or unlucky to have my sister put this in my bag...oh well." said Max silently to himself and click on the play button.

" What is this brat ? " growled the Kyubi, clearly very annoyed at this action.

" You'll see...." said Max in an evil voice.

A few seconds later, a very very perky music played and four strange beings with very bright colors popped out from nowhere and danced about as their names where being announced by the Narrator...

" Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Poo...Teletubies...Teletubies..."

Max let the music played for a few seconds until a very loud roar filled the hall way...well make that a very very loud

" NOOOOOO STOOOPP !! STOOOP THIS INFERNAL BLATTERING!!! OOH FOR HELL'S SAKE STOP IT !! AARRGGHHH !!! "

Beside the cage, Max felt a small tinge of guilt towards the Kyubi...well he did react almost the same way when his sister tuned in to the program every Sunday morning.

---------------

In Konoha...the Hyuuga Mansion...

Young little Neji was looking at the many sad faces of his clan, he didn't know what's going on but he knew it must have something to do with the big red monster fox he saw that day.

In his mind....

A boy that goes by the name of laZy hyuuGa stood staring at his monitor. Apparently he could see what Neji was seeing because of the bloodline limit Neji carries in him, the Byakugan.

It took a few hours to let this sink in to the young boy's head that he was stuck here...Just like his What-If fics he made through his e-mails with his other friends through the Internet. Another thing he found weird is the connection to the World Wide Web was made available to him even in his...inside Neji's head.

" Geez...this is so tiresome. So I'm stuck in Neji's head huh ? Wonder if the other guys are in my state. Hmm...maybe I should just wait and see if I can contact them with my MSN Messenger ? " said the boy also known as Sir Sleepalot in the Square table ....or laZy hyuuGa in public. ( Here he shall be known as Sleepalot or laZy )

laZy activated his MSN Messenger and signed in without any problem, okay so there is a problem when all his contacts are gone. Then tried to add contacts by inserting the e-mails of his three e-mail buddies that he assumed that had the same fate as him and grinned as everyone was added to his account. Now all he has to do is to wait, and boy was that his specialty.

" Now all I need is some cheese and my pillow...huh ? " as the boy said that out loud he spotted a slice of Swiss cheese on a soft looking pillow by his side.

" COOL !! "

----------------

Back in Hidden Sand Village...

" Shut up you stupid raccoon or I'll do the most unforgivable thing that even I myself would regret doing to myself !! " growled Peter, also known as Wolfen man...or Sir Randomark in the Square table. Known for his random remarks and sometimes-crazed rage from the pressure of his schoolwork.

Shukaku the Sand Demon was enraged beyond his years as this young man threatened to harm himself. How dare he ?

" How dare you human to threaten me, Shukaku, Sand demon of the Desert? " roared the demon.

Peter's eyebrow twitched " Look ugly, I've been hearin' alot of shit from you lately and I'll make you pay if you don't shut your trap so help me God...I'll make you beg for silence. " said Peter.

The young man was pissed. He still had three more untouched assignments due two days later and here he was, standing face to face with Shukaku, the blood thirsty demon in Gaara. It was bad enough that he was taken to this stupid dream; yet still endure this bantering by Shukaku. Finally after a few 'how dare you this' by Shukaku, Peter took out his final weapon that would guarantee the total silence of any sane being...granted Shukaku was sane is the beginning.

" You asked for it.." said Peter and clicked on his icon on his PC. He has found out that his Pc worked perfectly fine and was about to finish his assignments but Shukaku was really on his nerves.

An old pirate started singing to this weird song...

Captain: Are ya ready kids?  
Kids: (Aye aye, captain!)  
Captain: I can't hear you!  
Kids: (AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!)  
Captain: Ohhhh......Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
Kids: (Spongebob Square pants!)  
Captain: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!  
Kids: (Spongebob Square pants!)  
Captain: If nautical nonsense be something you wish,  
Kids: (Spongebob Square pants!)  
Captain: Then drop on the deck, and glob like a fish!  
Kids: (Spongebob Square pants!)  
Captain: Ready?  
Everyone: (SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS)  
Captain: Spongebob.................Square pants!

Peter watch on with glee as the horrid facial expirations on Shukaku was getting cracked....yes, cracked. It was somewhat amusing yet he felt a little bit of guilt as the song kept on and the series goes on about a yellow sponge. Then it hit him, maybe it's because of the water in the show ? Sand Demons hate water...right ?

Or maybe it's just the show ? This episode was about Spongebob's new squeaky boots that Mr. Krabby gave him. It was driving both Mr. Krabbs and Shukaku nuts. It was funny how they resembled each other by hitting their heads on the table/floor and covering their ears with inanimate objects. Then the last act of Shukaku really did make Peter laugh. The demon dissolved into sand and stayed as Sand until the whole episode ended.

" Now that's how you sho em' who's boss. " said Peter to himself as he sees how the Sand demon reform itself asking 'Is it over ?' like a young child.

--------------------

In Haku's head...

Daniel de los Santos...also known as Daniel Lynx or Sir Gametrue to his other fellow Knights of the Square table was brooding until he found an icon in the shape of a mirror on his desktop. He too found a way to look through the eyes of young Haku through Haku's hidden bloodline limit.

Daniel was quiet, observant and was often the reasoning voice in the group. His skills come from his talent as a gamer in many RPG games like Xenogears. He was also in to martial Arts, what with his experience in Fighting Games and his taking part in his School's Wrestling Team.

He is always calm and could think of a way out of any situation just like one of his many favorite Anime characters...Ranma Saotome.

Sadly, Daniel couldn't find any way out of his current state of being trapped in the mind of a newborn child. A child he knew well enough to see his future for he was familiar with Haku's fate in the Naruto series. With that, Daniel swore that he would NOT let Haku meet his death like it did in the canon series. History is going to change for the better if not the worse for Haku.

" Still...it would be nice to have my PS2 by my side...still haven't unlock my characters in Mortal Kombat : Deception. "

As soon as he said that, he bumped onto something hard by his leg and found out that it was his PS2 lying there. He went wide-eyed and nearly cried out in happiness, another flash and his 42inch wide screen TV was present.

" Ohhhh yeah....Now this is what I mean by vacation....and a happy new year indeed. " mused Daniel.

----------------------

Back in Chibi-Naruto's mind....

" And so you see....Naruto is really a very sad kid. Living like this all his life. Even though he had some friends in the end, they didn't know him as we, the viewers do. We made fan fictions out of the series." said Max to the Kyubi as the monitor shows the fight between Neji and Naruto.

" Hey that kid's using my powers!! Not bad for him to be able to control it like that...although he could do much better after some tuning. Look at all the chakra that's being wasted!! " said Kyubi.

" Will you listen up ? I'm talking about his future here !! "

The Kyubi sniggered " Really ? You mean your future for this boy. I don't think I should change history, he seems to do well himself. And I did hear you about Fan fictions....you said that for more than five times already. I hate it. Heck, the ones you made are really stupid, Ki blasts? Goddesses? Martial Artist from other dimensions? Heh, I believe the last part about dimension travel since I'm witnessing one myself but the rest are stupid and un-logical."

" And how do you suppose I believe that I'm right here speaking to a make believe creature from another country? You think I find this believable? I'm trying to make it easier for him and us to live. Yes, I admit it's for my own selfish needs but hey, I also have a life and a future ahead for me and wouldn't you change your future for the best if you knew about it? " said Max.

The Kyubi seems to be in thought and was silent.

Max sighed " Okay, I admit I can't do this myself...I need your knowledge of techniques, Jutsus and whatever powers you have to help Naruto accomplish his dreams. Maybe with that you can be released from this cage by some miracle and return back to your home. " then Max said in a whisper " And maybe me too...."

The Kyubi glared at Max " Maybe ? MAYBE ? Do you know that this seal is unbreakable? If BY SOME MIRRACLE as you say it happens that could break this damn seal, I would eat one of my tails ! " roared the demon.

Max sighed " I guess we should rest. 12 years is a long time for me...maybe we'll talk this over tomorrow." then he stopped the anime and start writing on his WordPad.

" What are you doing Human ? " asked the Kyubi.

" Writing my diary...and I have a name you fur ball." spat Max.

" All humans are the same to me....food."

" Shut up you hair ball. "

" Hair ball ? HAIR BALL ? I'LL SHOW YOU HAIR BALL YOU BRAT !! "

" Gee, you're doing a very good job of getting me annoyed...maybe some good will do wonders to you..." said Max threateningly as his hands moved to a familiar colorful CD cover.

Silence....

" Now why don't you save all that rage and I'll start a nice song for us..." said Max and started to play his songs on his Winamp player.

------------------

Next day...Max's POV.

I woke up and hope against hope that the recent events were nothing but a dream. I look up and frowned...no such luck.

I muttered a short " Mornin' " to Kyubi and did some exercise to loosen the kinks in my body. I noticed that the hall ways and floor was not wet anymore and they resembled my apartment....well, besides the room and stuff. There weren't any walls but I knew it was somehow made to look like my apartment. I washed and brushed with the toothbrush and toothpaste there. I don't know how it got there but maybe it have something to do with my being here. Heck, I can't even figure out how my PC is able to access the Internet...wait, THE INTERNET!!

I ran towards my Pc and turned it on. I signed in to my MSN messenger and found out that laZy was there waiting for approval. I smirked, it seems that my assumptions were correct. Every one of us that sent that What-if fic was somehow sucked in our written places in our fics. This is weird....

I approved the contact and started getting the other two Knights of my group; hope Peter and Daniel is online.

Lucky me they were. It seems that I'm the last to notice this. As soon as I was found out, they invited my account to their chat room.

----------------

( From here onwards it will be like any MSN Messenger replies )

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Yo guys.

Peter-Sir Randomark says : Yo your ass man. You are so dead if I ever find you.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : yo dude, finally cared to join the fun ?

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : I assume you're in Naruto's mind with the Kyubi now.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : yeah, and he's hooked on anime.

Peter-Sir Randomark says : Waitaminute...you are showing Kyuubi the animated series of NARUTO?????????

( A/N : Peter actually said that when I told him through MSN. )

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : That should be fun.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Cool, wonder what Peter did with his demon.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Shukaku is a prick. Damn bitching never stops until I showed him the unforgivable...

Max- Sir Animaniac says : no...no. you didn't...you wouldn't.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : He would.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : Hate to be in his shoes...does he wear any shoes ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Nope, what do you expect ? The raccoon crumbled to sand.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Ish, so what do you guys propose we do ? Daniel ? laZy ? Peter ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY PC FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH ONLY **STARCRAFT** AND **DUNGEON KEEPER 2** PLAYABLE !! Oh and **Worms** too...

( A/N : Again…Peter said that too. )

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Worms RULE !!

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : Wrong, CHEESE RULE !!

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Guys Guys, we're not here to discuss about games...and definitely not cheese...besides, I rule at anything playable on the comp.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Sends glare

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Last five persons who told me that they ruled went away saying I cheated there was no way I coulda beat them that bad.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : I don't care, cheese still rules !!

After some more crapping around....

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : So...what are we gonna do ?

Max- Sir Animaniac says : I dunno, what are we gonna do ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : I thought I asked that first.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : No laZy did...

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : So..what are we gonna do ?

Max- Sir Animaniac says : I dunno, what are we gonna do ? NOW DON'T START THAT AGAIN !!

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Fine.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Fine.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Fine.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : So...what ARE we gonna do ?

More crapping....

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Alright, I was thinking about changing the history of this world. You know, fan fiction style with a bit of a modern touch.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : I was thinking of the same thing...

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : yeah right. Say that every time. Anyway it's a good idea besides playing the three games in my pc.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : hey where's laZy ?

Max- Sir Animaniac says : yeah, hey laZy you there ?

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : Cheese rules !! BTW haven't you guys told Peter yet ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Tell me what ?

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : nope. serves him right anyway.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : TELL ME WHAT ??

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Alright, no need to go all Ryoga like.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : yeah, unless you say cheese rules 1000 times.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Fine....cheese rules x 1000. There happy ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Now tell me this secret.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : You can get anything you want just by thinking it.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : huh ?

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Imagine stuff...like CD's..games...drinks...anything. It'll come out like magic.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : ......

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Peter ?

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : I think you broke him.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : That's what you get from not respecting the power of Cheese. BWAHAHAHHA ( evil laughter )

Max- Sir Animaniac says : dude, the world is not controlled by cheese.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : yeah, you're starting to become like Naruto and his fetish for Ramen.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : But...cheese is good.

Continued crapping without Peter.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : Still...anyone thinks Peter will come back ?

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : I still think he deserves it.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : That was kinda harsh...

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Hey guys, I'm back.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Peter, where've you been ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : You really wanna know ?

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Do tell us.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : Although nothing is better than the creation of cheese...where DID you go ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : do you guys really really wanna know ?

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : YES !

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Obviously.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Before that...just don't say that it's a secret coz that's so cliché.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Fine I won't.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Good...and ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : I'll send you the picture instead.

Sending picture..................

Few seconds later, the picture was received by all the Knights.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : So ? How was it ?

Max- Sir Animaniac says : NO FUCKING WAY !!

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : This is unbelievable...

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : This...this... THIS IS BETTER THAN EATING CHEESE !! Though nothing compared to swimming in cheese.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : I never thought you could do THAT. Dude you have a hell of an imagination.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Somehow I wish I could think of that earlier...

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : I knew you would say that.

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : har...har..

Crapping....

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Okay, so we'll try to change our charges future by making it a better one.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : My Gaara will kick ass !!

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : NEJI WILL BE THE BEST CHEESE MAKER IN THE WORLD !!

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Hey, since when did this turned into a Pokemon thing ?

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Hmm...not a bad idea. We'll see who raised the best fighter after 12 years.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : My Gaara will kick ass !! Oh and Max, I can see Temari in person !! BWHAAHAAHAHAH JEALOUS ??

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Not quite...after seeing you pulling THAT stunt on us...

Daniel Lynx- Sir Gametrue says : Right...later guys.

laZy-Sir Sleepalot says : Yeah, there's a triple cheese burger with my name on it...written in Cheese.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : You're lucky tha ocean is calling and I want to answer that call.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : Ocean ?

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : else she'll call collect...the bitch.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : sweat drop

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : Or is it beach ? Oh well, in the end it's not that great a difference.

Max- Sir Animaniac says : see ya later man...I think I smelt wet dawg.

Peter-Sir Randomark Says : hahah later man

Max- Sir Animaniac says : later.

--------------------

TBC....?

What did Peter do in the picture ?

How will the guys change history ?

Will Shukaku be able to stay sane after the SpongeBob treatment ?

Will Naji become the world best cheese maker ?

Will Kyubi ever finish watching the entire Naruto series ?

Find out soon in the next episode of **Unexpected Events.**

--------------------

(A/N : I decided to put the author notes and replies at the end of the fic.

As you can all guess by now, the four SI's are based on three of my favorite fic readers/authors and best friends on the net. Though the time we spent together was short and brief, I found out that we are somewhat alike in many ways. Our likes or hobbies may be different but our views are the same. So after some strange stuff that happened at the end of New Years Eve, I started this weird fic on how we could change the life or history of one of our favorite characters in the Naruto world.

The chat room at the last part was taken from the chat sessions I had with them. Most were taken and with a bit of a twist became some funny old clichéd joke. Heck, I only met them last year when I did the first chapter of The Dragon Has Landed…

Whoever out there might still remember one fic called ' Go ! Future Naruto!' by lazy hyuuGa. I assure you that this is THE author of that great fic. For some stupid reason by some idiotic and selfish reviewer that sued laZy about his story being too **INTERACTIVE**, I curse you to hell.

There are many other fics out there ASKING the reviewers to put their character through review box and wasn't been banned. lazy even asked the readers NOT to put character bios in the review box but do they listen ? No, they kept on pressuring him and made his account and story being suspended and deleted.

That said, I hope no one else would dare accuse him of being a bad writer. Although he isn't the greatest out there in , his story is better than most fics I came upon that required the readers to give their characters through review box. I'm not telling which fic, but I dare say the ones I came upon. Yeah, I'm a prick for saying that huh ?

Okay enough ranting, this is a story that I made to help the creative juices flow through my poor almost dried out brain.

**Replies :**

**Fire** : Glad you like this. I sure as hell wouldn't want that to happen to me.

**KKSG** : Thanks for the review, here's the update.

**laZy-hyuuGa** : There man, not to OOC I hope. Cheers Sir Sleepalot.

**Night-Owl123** : Glad you like this as my other two stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Duo** : Okay, I get that all the time. The most challenging and difficult fics to write is Self-Insert fics. I was hoping to earn a good author remark somewhere around here. I really admire all the great SI writers out there and wanted to be like them ever since…well…EVER !! Try reading my other fic titled 'The Dragon Has Landed' and see if I still have my standard there to your taste. But…but if you prefer crazy stuff, then try my first one. Though not as good as the later fic, it does spell craziness everywhere. Oh and I think I answered your question in this chapter ne ?

**Krazy** : Wow, I'm so happy you're still here with me. Hope you enjoyed all this crazy stuff that happened around Max and his three other friends. I guaranteed that they are REAL people in my story. Yeah, I decided to take on my next mission on turning Kyubi into an Anime freak like myself. Anyway it would be fun in Naruto's brain I hope. Besides crying ? Well, read on pal.

Okay I leave you all to review this chapter. More reviews, more faster and better updates. Oh and tell me if you guys don't like the chat room sessions in the future, I personally like them though.)


	3. Winds of Change

**Disclaimer :** Everything here is **mine**. Heh, all **except** Naruto and his crew of course.

PG-13 Rated.

Note : Lime warning ahead.

Max stared at the screen of his PC and smiled to himself. Despite the constant bickering of Kyubi demanding him to show out more of the Naruto series, Max continued to gather his info on the Internet.

" Quiet you big furry fur ball. I'm trying to figure out a way to make this Naruto NOT like the one in the series. I also found out something really really weird after talking with my friends last night. " said Max then he took a bite from his Burger.

Kyubi growled again but this time kept his temper in check and asked " Then how am I going to help you if I don't watch what happens? " nope, getting on the human's bad side is a definite no no...especially after witnessing that dreadful purple dinosaur...God that was worse than the last one. At least those things don't sing crappy songs...

Flash back

" I demand to watch the series. " said the Kyubi and bared his sharp teeth.

" Nope, not after I did my research."

" Series THEN research."

" Research first or else."

" Or else what ? "

Max popped open his VCD and played Barney...

" I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY..."

" NOOOOO STOOPPP ! I MEAN, RESEARCH FIRST ! JUST STOP IT WITH THE INFERNAL NOISE! AAHHHH "

" Good, now who's a good foxy..."

End of Flash Back.

-

From the author of **A Dragon From Above**, **The Dragon Has Landed** and **New world, New Age, New War **comes a new crazy adventure.

**Max Knight** and his **Knights of the Square Table** presents...**A Naruto Self Insert Fic.**

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 3 : The Winds of Change**

**-**

Some hours after that, Max relaxed on his bean bag chair and drank his soda while going through his printed notes while he lets Kyubi watches the episode where Naruto asked the Kyubi for some chakra to summon Gamabunta.

" Hmm...so if I can help make Naruto graduate in his first try, therefore not wasting his time in the academy and meet up with that pink haired Sakura, and that prat Sasuke. Okay, Primary Objective set, make Naruto aware about Kyubi and me then make him graduate. Secondary objective, make him a great fighter without anyone's notice. Third, avoid the villagers that hate him. Boy that's a hard one but with One and Two completed, Third might not be a problem. " mused Max, he turned towards Kyubi and noticed that he wasn't angry at all at the way Naruto reacted to himself.

" Oy Kyubi, shouldn't you be like angry right now ? " asked Max.

" Hmm...after what you told me and what I gathered about this Naruto kid, I'm actually tempted to make him spread terror upon those damn villagers of this stupid village. However, my powers are limited here with the seal placed on the cage and I'm feeling my chakra being sucked to merge with his own. As times go by he will have that amount of chakra he had in the series enough to pull a Kaga Bunshin. " said Kyubi.

" Wow, that's the most I heard you say besides bitching at me. So what you propose? " asked Max.

Kyubi glared at Max but continued talking knowing that Max will not be afraid " Well, you could like in your plan to train the boy to expend his chakra reserve to better suit my chakra and his. It will make him more easier to do jutsus, plus he will be more in control with my chakra in him."

" Okay, so we wait ? "

" We wait..."

" Fine, you did your part. Now let's continue this...here's episode 42..."

-

One month later...

In Gaara's mind...

All was quiet except for Shukaku's breathing and Peter's typing on his PC. It showed a design of a very familiar female figure with burning red hair tied to a pigtail and wearing a tank top with Japanese High School Gym shorts. Beside him was a bunch of papers of sketches on the figure doing many different stances of martial arts and poses of her in many outfits range from wearing Kung Fu Black slacks to a cute Chinese waitress. Then along the side was a Frankenstein like table with many electric cables tied to it. There was a white sheet of clothing over the figure and every few seconds, lightning could be seen surging through the cylinder tubes around the place.

" Almost done my dear...and I shall be the only one in the world to ever be with you..." said Peter in a sinister way while rubbing his hands together.

" What are you doing human ? Why do I feel my powers being drained...what are you doing ? " asked Shukaku with four major cables hooked on his cage.

" Ah...Shukaku my pet..."

" I'm not your PET HUMAN ! Now release me ! "

" Remember my yellow friend in the shorts ? "

" ..."

" Fine, I'm borrowing your powers to create a new life form."

" WHAT ? AS IF ONE HUMAN IS NOT ENOUGH ? I HAVE TO SETTLE FOR TWO ? "

" Hey, I hate being here all alone except for your sorry ass okay ? " said Peter, he was taking some powers from Shukaku for a reason. Firstly, to create his new life form. Secondly, while doing this he prevented Shukaku from invading Gaara's young mind from ever giving him nightmares. "It's all for a good cause. " said Peter to himself and continued to type on his keyboard.

" Just a few more to go on her personality and then a power surge should wake her up...any moment now..."

" This...is going to hurt..." said Shukaku as he started to feel the build up power from the cable slowing taking away his powers. Not that he was afraid of losing them, he could regain the powers after sometime but the cables would take away any gathered energy from him to fill that thing on the table...whatever it is, it's going to be as powerful as a half demon.

" Done, now all I have to do is connect them up and boom, instant Nyanichuan Girl in my arms. " said Peter as he waltz around the cables to the table singing a happy tune.

" The red wire goes into the red thing, the white wire goes into the white thing, the yellow wire connects into the yellow socket...and they all connected to Shukaku...yehaaa sing it with me man. "

" Whatever human..." growled the large sand demon.

" Yeahoo, this is gonna be better than Christmas...hell it's better than all my Christmas presents combine! " yelled Peter as he pushed the last button and slammed the switch on. Then he put on his goggles and stared in amazement as lightning and electricity made way into the clothed figure strapped down on the table.

" The ancient masters promised impossibilities and performed nothing. We shall penetrate into the recesses of nature. We shall ascend into the Heavens. We shall command the thunders of Heaven,mimic the earthquake and even mock the invisible world with its own shadows. " Peter started to say words out of a movie that was printed in his mind as he started the process of bring life to the figure.

( A/N : Guess the movie guys. )

" What the hell are you saying? " yelled Shukaku.

" It makes me more dramatic no ? "

" Just what is that thing made of anyway ? "

" Sand...minerals and other things...like sugar, spice and everything nice in MY book. " snickered Peter to his own joke.

" Why I ever bothered to ask ? " said Shukaku to himself while Peter ignored him.

" Yes...yes...Contact power up is in 59...65...and going up...78...89..98..99..100 ! " yelled Peter as he pulled another lever to release two surge of raw energy to the figure.

" RAISSEE... RAAAIIISSSEEE ! "

Sparks and energy gave way through the whole hall way and Shukaku had to cover his own eyes as the final switch was pulled. Finally a large explosion made its entrance and all was quiet except the beeping on Peter's computer.

" Well ? " asked Shukaku clearly impatient of the tension or the room.

" Hush, I myself am not sure if this could work." said Peter.

" YOU MEAN YOU WASTED ALL THAT ENERGY AND SAID IT WAS A FLUKE ? YOU KNOW WHAT THAT AMOUNT OF ENERGY COULD DO TO A NORMAL HUMAN ? ONE COULD BE A B-CLASS DEMON WITH THAT KIND OF POWER ! " yelled Shukaku.

" Heh, well if it failed, it means you're weak." said Peter as he neared the clothed and now smoking figure. He unveiled the cloth and stared at the red headed beauty strapped onto the table.

Her eyes shut and facial expressions null of any kind of feelings. Her skin was cold and her lips a pouting pink. Her eyelashes were purple and her breasts almost too big for her age. She looks about the age of 16-17 and her waist, a very slim 22 with her arms and lithe fingers by her side. Her slender pale legs went miles away on her bare foot and Peter was soon reaching out for her chest.

She wasn't breathing.

" NOOO ! THIS CANNOT BE ! " Peter screamed even louder than Shukaku in the Sponge bob incident.

" LIVE ! LIVE ! I COMMAND YOU ! BREATHE ! " he yelled above his lungs.

Shukaku laughed out loudly but a metallic chair thrown at him paused him for a while.

" But...but I did it accordingly to the book..." said Peter as her traced his palm upon the cold face of his creation.

" What book, you have books on how to create living objects in your world ? " asked Shukaku.

" Well...sort of...you see there's this cartoon series see...this guy created three girls using Sugar, spice and everything nice...then there's another one using a Barbie doll and electricity and some diagrams...then there's one where a guy creates something with a corpse..." then he sighed. " Maybe man is not meant to play God...I'm, tired I need some sleep. "

Peter went to sleep with a sad heart.

Next day he was woken due to a soft erotic moan.

" Damn it Shukaku, that's sick. " said Peter as he turned his blanket over himself.

" What ? I didn't make that sound. However we have company..." said Shukaku.

" Huh ? " then Peter turned around and stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the sight in front of him.

" Um...can you please get these off me ? " said a feminine voice. It belonged to the figure on the table. She was staring back at him with large watery confused eyes. They were blue in color and she was talking to him.

Peter pinched himself and was happy at the pain he received. He ran towards the girl and stared at her with a silly grin while saying " Alive...it's alive...IT'S AALLLLLLLIIIVVVVEEEEE ! " thunder cracked all around the background as a Transylvanian organ made a very creepy yet familiar music. You know, the one where Frankenstein created the Monster ?

" Hey, cut it out and let me off this thing, it's kinda...tight." said the girl as she blushed when her breasts was rubbing the leather straps. It wasn't THAT big but considering her small frame, her breasts were rather big. Oh well, she's a healthy girl.

" Um...sure, hold still." said Peter as he un-strapped the girl from the table and helped her on her feet.

" So...where are we and who are you ? " asked the girl.

" Oh, I'm Peter but my friends call me Wolfen Man Unleashed or Sir Randomark to my fellow Knights." said Peter with a bit of pride.

" Um...what should I call you then ? "

For starters you could call me Master... thought Peter but settled for the title of Peter.

" So Peter, where are we and...who am I ? " asked the girl suddenly feeling somewhat self conscious of herself.

" You're in the mind of a poor little boy named Gaara, and this..." gestured to Shukaku " Is Shukaku the Sand Demon...who was sealed in the boy forcibly by his Father."

" What ? How ? Why ? When ? " asked the girl " And why can't I remember anything from my past ? " She started to feel weak and almost fell down if not for Peter to catch her.

She stared back at him with teary eyes " I can't remember who I am and my name...I don't know what am I..."

Peter was dumb struck at that. He started to feel guilt and shame for his selfishness in creating a being just for his own needs ( I'm not telling what needs ) and letting her being self loathing.

" Well...there's something I need to tell you..."

A few hours later...

" WHAT ! You frigging created me with SAND ? And expect me to belief this crap? Oops...sorry I don't know what came to me..." she blushed at the language and sat down and took a large gulp of tea.

" Well...that's basically it. So...wanna see some anime ? "

" Sure...nothing else better to do here..." then she sent and icy glare to Peter who tensed up.

" What I do ? "

" WHAT YOU DID ? You created me out of your selfish and sick needs for God knows what and now you ask me WHAT YOU DO ? "

Peter did the only thing he could think of and went into a stance. His knees sliding down to the floor as his sucked in a large amount of air into his abdomen, he inhaled and let both arms by his side with battle aura flaring around him. ( Peter : When did I have my own battle aura ? )

At this Ranko went into her own stance by automatic reflex. She was puzzled by her strange act but prepared for anything Peter could throw at her.

" FINAL SAOTOME TECHNIQUE : CROUCH OF THE MIGHTY WHITE TIGER ! " Peter yelled then started to bow his head down to a 90 degrees angle and started mumbling " Sorry sorry sorry...Please forgive me."

Ranko sweat dropped for the first time in her life and burst out laughing.

Well, it's a start... thought Peter.

-

Neji's mind...

Glen was snickering at the computer screen. He was getting high marks on Alien VS Predator 2 Online and was enjoying himself for all he cares.

" Booyah ! No homework, no teachers, no bullies, no parents nagging to clean up my room, no worries...and most of all...UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF CHEEESSEEE ! "

Then suddenly his screen showed that an Alien Drone killed him.

" Damn you, I'll get you for this. " shouted the young teen and started blasting his way over the Multiplayer game.

Neji was still sleeping as his mother sang a lullaby.

-

In Haku's mind...

Daniel was playing his unfinished game of Mortal Kombat and smiled as he unlocked his final character of Deception.

" Finally, the last costume of Sub Zero...now all I have to do is design this outfit to suit my host. Wonder how my friends are going to do to their hosts...Hmm...maybe I'll make him do Ice Blasts...yeah I know, Ice blades and Ice Clones too.."

Four Months Later...

As Daniel mused on his ideas, Haku's parents watched on as their child said his first word..." Lin Kuei."

Daniel smiled as he heard this " It's time...let the show begin."

-

Two years later...

The four individuals were living different lives as they grew older.

Naruto was given cold shoulders and glares at everything he did. The only ones that noticed this were Max and Kyubi who was gnashing his fangs to sink them in the guardian's neck. Max just waited for the right time as he clenched his fists. He needed to wait until Naruto was ready to accept the truth even though he was tempted to comfort Naruto on those cold nights were the poor little boy cried himself to sleep. The villagers acted as though he was trash and picked on him wherever he went. No one played with him and the caretaker came only once a week to clean up the small apartment. Even then she just left two-dozen packs of ramen and left it there for Naruto to cook it himself.

" That's the most sickest thing I've ever seen. How can one survive with just Ramen ? " yelled Max. He almost felt sorry eating his bowls of cereal.

Kyubi glared at the leaving caretaker and paced along the iron bars of the sealed cage " Just give me ten seconds...no five seconds is all I need to rip that bitch's heart out ! " growled the Demon Lord.

" Don't worry Kyubi, when the time comes...we'll show then what our boy can do." said Max.

" I hope you're right human." said the demon fox and went to a corner to rest. Since the start of the first year, Kyubi and Max started to open up to each other and knew each other's methods on dealing with opponents.

Max stared at the scene as Naruto waited for the water to boil, and watch on as Naruto accidentally burned himself from the droplets of the hot water. He winced as the boy cried out and the whole thing fell on his feet and knees as his grip weakened.

" And here I thought Harry Potter was worse..." sighed Max and watched on as the wounds started to heal by themselves albeit slowly with Kyubi's Chakra. The cage was slowly absorbing Kyubi's chakra as days passed to keep the poor boy alive from his harsh treatment from every villagers.

-

In Gaara's head...

Peter was staring at the scene in front of him as Gaara played with the sands Shukaku possessed. He could create shapes and different things with it. The couple, Peter and Ranko promised to help raise Gaara to a better child, different from the canon. Ranko was heart broken when she saw the Gaara in the anime and wanted to change this Gaara before he turns out to be like the one in the Canon series.

" Peter, we should make our appearance before that thing happens. " said the young red head as she pouted.

" Hmm...yeah but now is not the time...he needs to understand his position before we can bring it down to him." said Peter. Eh, must be those motherly instincts showing themselves...hmm...wonder if I could take her mind out of that... thought Peter as an idea popped into his mind.

" Say Ranko...let me show you some 'Other' hidden files..." said Peter.

" Um...okay..." replied Ranko and followed her creator to the desktop Mac.

Few hours later...

" Ranko...I didn't expect you to be so...um...controlling." said Peter resting his head on a pillow. He was with Ranko under some sheets on a bed he created. Both were breathing quite hardly and their clothes were sprawled everywhere.

" Um...well...I didn't know I had it in me." replied the young girl and blushed again as the memory of the previous hours still hang in her head.

" So...wanna do it again ? " asked Peter.

" Yeah, this time you be on top. " then she blushed again.

" I think I created a monster." sighed Peter as they went on making passionate love to each other.

Shukaku was banging his head against the bars of the sealed cage that Peter conjured and also another wall so that Peter would not look at the demon. Hey why would you let anyone see you while doing the deed ?

" What a waste of my chakra..." grumbled the sand demon as he heard Ranko gave another shout of pleasure as pure ecstasy ripped through her body from across the room. He started slamming his head on the ground again as he chanted his mantra " WHAT A WASTE! "

That day Gaara had his first nose bleed.

-

In the Hidden Village of the Snow... ( A/N : I guess that's where Haku was born. )

Haku's parents were having fun playing with their small bundle of joy and watched him play with his toys. Even though they were puzzled about the words young Haku said two years ago they didn't think much of it. They still love their son very much.

" Haku dear, it's time of bed. Come on I'll tell you a bed time story." said his Mother.

" Yes mommy ! " said young Haku and they went back to the bed room where Haku slept.

" What story so you wish to listen to this time sweetie? " asked his caring mother.

" Um...I wanna hear the story of the Ninjas." said Haku happily.

His mother's features tensed as the word 'Ninja' came out of her son's little mouth.

" Haku-chan...where did you hear about Ninjas ? "

" Um...I get dreams about a guy doing cool things with water and he kept saying that he's a Ninja of the Lin Kuei clan. So..um...what about them ? Daddy said you could tell me about them." said Haku in his cute voice blinking at his mother.

Yukina stared at her son as she heard this " Haku-chan, promise me you won't tell anyone about this okay ? This will be our little secret together."

Haku gave a nod.

" Alright...I'm not sure if you're old enough for this but since you are the last heir of your Great Grandfather...I must tell you this." said Yukina.

" Tell me what ? "

" Your Great Grandfather was a very powerful Ninja and fought bravely in the Great War, after he died everyone feared our clan since we had a very rare Bloodline Limit. Now I will not tell you more about this but you will have to discover it yourself. The thing is, not all Ninjas are good as your Great Grandfather. There are many bad ones out there that kill for a living. Well, Ninjas are assassins basically but these Rouge Ninjas steal and rob villagers of their possessions and kill just for fun." she paused and looked at her son, he was angry as he heard this " Haku, promise me that you will not kill for fun."

Haku nodded his head and said " Of course mom, I won't, I will protect you from harm."

Yukina was proud at her sons reply, he was unlike any other three year old, he was more knowledgeable and could absorb things like a sponge. His words rang true and honestly that she felt safe for him " That's good Haku-chan, however, if the time comes, kill. If not run, run like the devil is behind you and never look back." said Yukina in a very serious voice.

Haku shuddered but nodded weakly.

" Now, sleep and rest my dear Haku...tomorrow will be a big day." she kissed him on the cheek and sang a lullaby.

After that, Yukina left Haku's room and went to the living room where her husband Yamamoto was sitting there sipping some tea.

" Honey, did you know about Haku's knowledge of Ninjas ? " asked Yukina.

Her husband nodded " I do not know how he knew about the Warriors of the night but we must leave this place immediately if the others are to know about his ...growing Bloodline limit. I would be forced to kill both of you since I'm the son of our village elder." Yukina frowned but Yamamoto hugged her " But...I will commit Seppuku after that, I will join you...and little Haku."

Yukina hugged him back and sighed. Her husband was a very traditional man. He would take honor to the next level even to fulfill even the slightest of tasks given to him by his father or his honor. She wouldn't be surprise if he would kill her and her son right here right now if his father ordered.

Yamamoto saw the sad look on his wife's face and kissed her on the cheek " Don't worry Yukina-chan...I'll talk to my father and request to go to the Village of the Mist. I'll say that it's for the good of Haku's schoolings and a more suitable environment."

Haku's mother showed a brief moment of happiness in her eyes and hugged him back " But...what if your father disagrees? What will you do then? "

Yamamoto clenched his teeth as her words hit a sensitive spot in his heart. He was brought up to be a man of honor, his father trained him to be the next Elder of the village and it was his duty to take up the responsibility to uphold the law and forbid personal feelings with certain affairs. He sighed and answered " I am not sure Yukina-chan...pray that it will not happen then."

Yukina knew that it was the best answer from her husband and they went back to their own room.

-

In the Hyuuga Branch house...

Neji woke up from a dream about giant aliens and huge human like monsters turning invisible with some device on its arm.

" Weird...yawn I guess it can't be helped I must be ready for daddy's training tomorrow." and went back to sleep.

Next day...

" Neji, you are now a member of the Hyuuga Branch family. In order to protect your counter part, your cousin Hinata. You must be trained to be her bodyguard and get her out of harms way. You will be trained to be the best, however you will get your seal like every other Branch house members, you know the meaning of this ? " asked Neji's father Hyuuga Hizashi.

" Yes father...I understand I will do my best to fulfill my duty. I will began my training and receive the Jyuuken Taijutsu today for I am Hyuuga Neji, a member of the Hyuuga Branch house." Neji recited the oath and bowed to his father, he was excited to learn the family fighting style and show off to his cousin next year. Even though he never met his cousin before, he was very sure he will be a good and strong bodyguard for her.

Hizashi sighed sadly and proudly at Neji's excitement. He felt sorry for young Neji's future You will be strong Neji...stronger than any Hyuuga. I will teach you and train you to be better than any of the Branch house. You should be the heir of the Hyuuga main family.

" All right Neji, start doing warm ups and do 30 laps around the Branch house main court yard." barked Hizashi to his son.

Neji didn't flinch at the tone his father was giving him, instead he yelled a loud " HAI ! " and started the laps around the court yard.

Hizashi watched on as his son did his third lap and smiled at Neji " You will be a great Ninja one day."

In Neji's mind...

Glen yawned as Neji did his laps around the compound.

" Well, looks like I have my work cut out for me...now I need to make sure Neji won't be the prick he is like in the canon." said Glen to himself and started to doze off.

-

Back in the leaf...

Naruto was sleeping in his apartment, all was quiet in the house, nothing moved, not even a mouse. Suddenly a black shadow appeared over the small form of the boy. The figure was holding a Kunai and was approaching him with hatred in his eyes.

Fortunately his guardian angle was wide-awake at the time. He was watching the whole thing with Kyubi and tried to wake the boy up...but how ?

" Kyubi, we really need to do someting about this don't we ? " asked Max as he stared at the shining Kunai closing in.

" Hmmph, how can I do anything? I'm sealed in this cage remember? " replied the Demon Fox, although he sounded anoyed he was actually worried that if the Kunai did kill Naruto, he would die as well.

" Hey there must be someting we can do..." yelled Max in frustration; he hated to feel helpless as his host was facing death. In fact Max could swear he was looking at death right now.

" Maybe you could...but it's risky." growled Kyubi at last.

Max turned towards the Demon with hope in his voice " What ? WHAT WAY ! Tell me quick before we die ! "

" It's risky and you might get stuck..."

" Well, it's gotta be better than cold death right ? Besides, why should you care ? "

" Fine, I'll tell you this. There is a way to help the kid. You'll have to merge your spirit and soul with him, once it is done you'll have control over him as long as he's asleep. The only risky part is that he'll never wake up and you'll take his place as Naruto."

" But...what about his soul and spirit ? "

" He'll turn up here, and if he doesn't wish to go back...you'll be stuck as Naru Max. "

Max didn't say anything for a few seconds then finally told the Kyubi that he'll do it.

" But what if you're stuck? " asked Kyubi.

" Heh, it would be nice to walk under the Sun again wouldn't it ? " said Max cockily " So...how do I merge ? " at that Kyubi used it's chakra and wrapped Max with one of his tail and all Max felt was a tug at his naval and everything turned black.

A soft glow was wrapped around the three year old Naruto and he grew a little in size as Max's spirit and soul was fused with the original Naruto. He had become Naru Max.

Naru Max opened his eyes and turned sharply to the left just as the Kunai struck his pillow. He stood up and glared at the shocked assailant.

" So...trying to kill me while I'm sleeping eh ? Well fat chance you moron. " said Naru Max as he leaped out from his bed and pulled the blanket over the intruder.

Naru Max noticed something strange in him as he tried to find something to defend himself. He was indeed shorter than his normal height but as he look at his reflection in the mirror he noticed that his Blonde hair had black streaks in them and the tips on his hair was also black. Also the fact that he was a little bit taller than the real Naruto amazed him.

The assailant tore through the blanket and slashed it to shreds and glared at the Kyubi's host " You demon spawn, you killed my sister and my wife ! Now you shall die ! " he yelled and sprung at the boy.

Naru Max made a fake handseal movement and shouted out loud " Katon : Goukakyuu No jutsu ! "

The attacker was frozen in his spot as he saw the handseals and heard the words out of the young boy's mouth. He braced himself for the flames but nothing happened, he cursed for being tricked " DAMN YOU ! How dare you trick me ? "

" Sucker, you fell for it." said Naru Max as he ran to the kitchen and found what he was looking for. He took the left over sake bottle by the last caretaker, who was a drunk and beat Naruto just for fun last night. Then he ran towards the drawer for a lighter and waited for the attacker to rush in.

" Now you're going to pay for it." said the attacker, what he got himself into was big mistake as he took the first step in the kitchen.

" From here on it's original, Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu revised ! " said Naru Max and drank the spicy sake then took aim at the incoming attacker and spat the whole liquid with the lighter lit brightly a few inches in front of him.

The alcohol combined with the fire became a great flaming ball of fire, just like it's names sake, the Grand Fireball jutsu.

The mask and clothes of the assailant caught fire and he was screaming out loud as the hot burning fire was eating away his rather think fabric. Alcohol along with fire isn't a pretty combo.

" Urrggh, damn sake tastes awful, I need a Bud." said Naru Max.

The attacker ran out of the apartment screaming his lungs out as people came out of their own house looking at a flaming human torch.

Naru Max smirked at that and locked his door.

Inside Naru Max's head...

Naruto woke up at the screams from the attacker that was being transferred through the PC's speakers. He was awed at the scene in front of him. There was a large bed and a stove filled with food. Then there was this strange looking device that was showing what looked like his own bedroom. It was as if looking through somebody's eyes.

" Hey kid," growled a voice.

Naruto turned at the voice and was shocked as he saw the Kyubi in the caged seal.

" What..what are you ? " asked Naruto in his cute voice filled with not fear but curiosity.

" Hmm...you are not afraid of me ? " asked Kyubi.

" No...hey you're just a huge pile of fur, what's so scary about that? " yelled Naruto as he pointed his finger at the now angry Kyubi.

" How...how DARE YOU ! HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT TO ME, THE GREAT KYUBI NO KITSUNE ! DEMON LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD! " roared the Demon from his cage.

Naruto would be called stupid not to be shocked at the news. Here he was, standing in front of a ten feet tall Fox that claimed to be the demon Fox that nearly destroyed Konoha. Suddenly all the pieces started to fit together as he remembered what the attacker yelled at him ( well it's actually Naru Max ) and then stared in shock at the whole thing.

" You're...you're in me aren't you ?"

" You seemed to be a lot smarter than you were in the series." said Kyubi.

" Huh ? "

" Nevermind that, even though I would like that idiot to get a feel of being stranded alone in your apartment, this just won't do. Listen brat, that other brat that has your body is needed here...So, you need to get back to your own body before his own soul merges with your body completely. You are only three years in your age and your chakra hasn't merged with mine completely yet...and...wait you don't understand what I'm saying right ? "

Naruto shook his head.

" Figures. Anyway, you must get back to your body understand? "

" Uh huh, but how ? " asked Naruto.

" Come near me and think of your body back... think of your bed." said the Kyubi then unleashed one of his tails and wrapped the boy in chakra.

Naruto was enveloped in a flash and soon Max stood in his previous place and fell on his back side rather painfully.

" Damn, I swear that's what was just like what J.K. Rowling described what a Port Key felt like." said Max.

" J.K what ? Uh, never mind. I need rest from pulling that stunt, I still need to figure out about some things." answered the Kyubi.

" Huh? I thought you could do that anytime you want."

" No...Actually I never thought that it was possible to let both your souls merge with each other to perform that stunt and I wasted a lot of chakra just to force you two to merge with each other. I am sure however that if you both did it together, you'll be able to do that without my help."

Max stared slack jawed at the Kyubi.

" What ? "

" That's the second time you said something without swearing or growling out loud." said Max.

" Shut up Human ! "

" Now that's the Kyubi I now."

-

Haku and his family was able to move to the Hidden Village of the Mist that week and he was happy to be able to see the scenery along the journey.

Deep inside his mind...

Daniel smirked to himself " Looks like the plan is working, I knew playing MK Deception and Deadly Alliance was a good idea. Wonder how the others are doing. Maybe I'll check them out tonight. "

-

Gaara was having a weird time controlling his sands today; they seemed rather tensed whenever his father was around. He was sad when his sister and brother was taken away from him. But he now lived with his uncle Yashamaru and he was a good guy to be with. He taught Gaara many things about friendship and how to take care of himself if he's away doing missions.

At this time Yashamaru was going shopping and left him all alone to play in his room with his teddy bear.

" Hey Sand, what will you become today ? Why did you act that way towards daddy? He was sad...why sand...why ? " asked Gaara to the dancing sand in front of him. Suddenly the sand started to move to form a man in his early twenties, about 6'5 and bushy hair standing there looking at him with a smirk.

" Wha...what is this ? " asked Gaara.

" Hey kid. What's up ?" said Peter.

" Um...I'm Sabaku no Gaara, what's yours ? "

" Call me Peter."

" Um...who are you ? "

" I'm your... conscience."

" Conscience? What's that ? "

" Um...I'm the voice in your head that tells you what is right and what is wrong."

" Hmm...okay, wanna play with my Teddy ? "

" Uh, not right now okay kid ? I'm just testing this trick out and found out that it works. Heh anyway I'll talk to you later..." then, just as he was starting to disappear into sand " Hey Gaara, remember that no matter what, you're not alone. I'll be here with you always."

Gaara gave a nod and played with his Teddy.

-

Naruto was scared when he woke up that day. There were people around his apartment, including a guy with a huge burnt scar on his face.

" You demon spawn, you're the cause of my mother's death, for that you shall pay ! " shouted a man on the right.

" Yeah, kill the devil ! "

" Feed him to the vultures! "

" Pull out his heart and see if it's black like the devil he is ! "

" You burned my face ! "

Then they tied him up and gagged him. They took him towards an abandoned cottage and sealed the doors so that no one can notice the killing.

Naruto was scared beyond anything and cried as they hit him again and again with sticks, fists and kicks. Then some one took a heated metal and burned his hands, it was the same guy that attacked him few nights before.

" Hah, not so tough now huh ? " laughed the man.

Naruto cried but no one cared, he tried to fight the pain but it was too much for him to stand. Even with Kyubi's chakra slowly healing him, it still hurts like hell.

A woman took a cup and threw it to his head, it hit home and blood flowed down Naruto's eyebrow.

Inside his head...

Max was clenching his fists as he witnesses this.

" Kyubi, can't we do anything for him ? I mean can't I fuse with him again ? At least with my height I could out run them or at least fight them off just don't let them hurt him like this. I know, use your chakra and blast them away ! " yelled max.

Kyubi growled in annoyance " You idiotic human, with that much demonic chakra around Naruto's small frame he'll become part demon ! His body isn't developed yet to handle that much strain."

" Why not let ME do it? I'll merge with him and you can lend me your chakra, at least I'm developed enough. " said Max.

" I can do that...but I need you to promise me one thing." said the Kyubi.

" Name it."

" Let me watch that story about the Spirit Detective first."

Max sweat dropped but agreed " Sure sure, just do your thing already."

Kyubi sighed and wrapped his tail around Max's body as the boy felt the familiar tug against his naval.

-

Outside, Naruto was cuddled up in a ball until the soft glow emitted from his as he started to grow a few inches in height.

The former attacker from a week ago started to sweat as he remembered the time when Naruto did this " Watch out ! He's going to attack! "

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out as red chakra surrounded the boy and healed the wounds on his body.

" You guys...are soooo busted." said Naru Max as he glared at the villagers " You're all gonna pay for what you did to him...and you're gonna pay double ! " he yelled as his aura flared all around him burning the fabrics on the floor and the curtains on the window.

The villagers started to panic and wanted to run out of the house but with lightning fast speed, Naru Max was teleported with the help of Kyubi's chakra and stood there blocking the door towards the outside world.

" You are all going to feel pain...more pain than you will ever dreamed of." Naru Max said this as his eyes glowed a sickly green and lifted his arms towards the now terrified villagers.

A smirk formed around his mouth and he let out five words in a whisper " Shishi HouKo Dan."

What followed next was a huge explosion that shook the entire neighborhood. Anbu squads and Jounins rushed to the area and started to search for the threat to the village.

" Was it an attack ? " asked a Jounin.

" No...maybe sabotage? " said an Anbu member.

" Either way, spread out and look for spies, Anbu team follow my lead. Takahashi, go get the Hokage and call for some Medics." said an Anbu Squad leader.

Back in the Hokage tower...

Sandaime was shocked when the boy changed shape and size then burned with an evil aura. He was about to send help when the boy started changing forms. Then an even bigger shock when he wiped the whole cottage down with just one swipe of his hands. And what was that jutsu he heard Naruto chanting ?

" Shishi Houko Dan ? This is strange...Naruto what have you done ? " sighed the old man as he covered his crystal ball and prepared to go to the scene of the crime.

The backlash from the technique was so strong that Naru Max was knocked unconscious together with the villagers. The only thing different was that he was unharmed save for the small bump in his head from the roof and other small scratches from the shrapnel. The medic nin that found him was surprised at this but suddenly he when he didn't feel the familiar beating of the heart he started to rush Naruto back to the hospital

Max found himself back in his head with Naruto and Kyubi.

Naruto was crying his eyes out as Max appeared.

" Kyubi ! What's happening here! Why isn't he back in his body ?" asked Max as he slumped down on his bed.

" He...doesn't want to...his will to live is gone." said Kyubi.

" No...this can't be happening." said Max as he heard this.

" I'm afraid he is. The beatings he had endure was so traumatizing to his young mind that he has given up the will to live on." said Kyubi.

Max stared at the young sobbing boy in front of him and tried hard to belive that this was the same boy who gave hope to others, who changed the destiny of many, who touched the hearts of everyone who came to know him as Naruto, who gave it his all to all his battles and never backs down from any of his promises...and the one who dreamed to become the greatest Hokage ever.

The young boy was sobbing and Max hugged him. Max ushered him to his bed and draped his blanket over Naruto and felt how weak and vulnerable he was. He was so fragile and skinny, and it pained Max to see him like this. He conjured up a warm glass of milk and let Naruto drink it slowly.

Then he activated his PC and a slow and soft music filled the hallway as Max sang along with it to the small boy in his arms.

" Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight..." as he sang Naruto held his hands tightly and gazed at him with tear filled eyes.

" I will protect you from all around you...I will be here don't you cry..." Naruto stopped crying and listened on as the strong voice of Phil Collins started singing.

" For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm." Naruto snuggled along with Max in his blanket.

" This bond between us can't be broken I'll be here don't you cry."

As the chorus goes on Max sang along with the song " Cause we'll be in your heart, yes we'll be in your heart. From this day on now and forever more..."

Naruto sang along " You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say...you'll be in my heart ... always."

Then they let the song ran along as the time goes by...

Why can't they understand, the way we feel ?

They just don't trust what they can't explain.

I know we're different but, deep inside us,

We're not that different at all.

Kyubi was quiet the whole time, as the music seemed to affect him also.

The two boys sing together with the song " And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more..."

Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know.

We need each other, to have, to hold.

They'll see in time ...I know

Max stared at Naruto and wiped away his tears, he smiled at him and said in his face " When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together "

Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more ...

" Ohh you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say...I'll be here always...always..." Naruto nodded and stood up looking at Max and Kyubi with tears of happiness in his eyes.

" I'll be with you..." mouthed Max and watched on as Kyubi wrapped his tail around Naruto who embraced it. This made Kyubi flinched but let it slide.

(Soon all was back to normal as the music continued on playing until the scene fades.)

I'll be there for you always... always and always... just look over your shoulder...just look over your shoulder...just look over your shoulder...I'll be there, always.

-

In the hospital...

Sandaime sighed in relief as Naruto's heartbeat was detected. The only strange thing was that all his hair turned white and his breathing started to calm down.

" I'm so sorry for letting you endure that Naruto...I will make sure that you're father's wishes to make you a great Shinobi will come true..." said the Hokage to Naruto and left the room. No one knew about this and all thought that Naruto was dead, save for the Hokage's trusted Anbu team and the medic who brought Naruto in.

The medic felt sorry as he heard what the villagers did to Naruto. He was one of the ones whose family was already dead before the village was attacked by the Kyubi and knew that the boy was not to be blamed. He knew the feeling of losing ones parents and knew of the pain they felt. He also felt anger and shame towards his fellow villagers and friends for being this idiotic to judge a person.

Next day, Naruto woke up to see that the medic that brought him in adopted him.

" Hello and good morning Naruto-kun...I'm Minamino Shuichi, and I will be adopting you as my son." said a man with long red hair flowing behind him.

-

**( A/N : Hahahaha didn't expect that did you ? Read and review. I welcome constructive criticism and comments to improve my fic. Sniff...I was so touched by that song )**

**Thanks to all who reviewed !**


	4. Prevention

**Disclaimer:** Everything here is **mine**. Heh, all **except** Naruto and his crew of course.

**Author's Note **:

Today we'll be meeting the Knights of the Square table. Under inspection, Daniel de los Santos, under the broadwalk, Peter Courtney, under no circumstances, Glen !

I'm Max Knight your host and welcome to **Unexpected Events** the show where everything's made up and the reviews don't matter. That's right, the reviews don't matter, just like a Canadian Coin in a slot machine.

As usual, we take suggestions and reviews from the readers and put them all in a box. We take out the crummy ones and choose the good ones that our readers wishes for our performers to perform.

Random reviewer : KILL THE ANOUNCER !

Oops, wrong review. Anyway why not let us skip the whole thing and on with the show huh ? Yeah, thanks to all the reviewers and hope you enjoy the show.

* * *

Naruto stared at the man in front of him as he digested the information given to him. He was about to be adopted? What the heck is going on here? First he was getting beaten up and maybe killed by the villagers and now he is to be adopted? What will he do to him ? Maybe they'll poison his food or even drug him and kill him ? On second thought, it would be nice to be cared for, maybe he's a good guy ? Judging from the smile and honest look Shuichi gave him, Naruto was in turmoil of wanting to trust the medic. 

Wait a minute; he could ask his friend in side him for some advice.

In Naruto's Mind...

Max was still in shock after hearing what the medic said. His name... oh my god, his name was so familiar, heck it was familiar to an anime freak like him. This was getting weirder and weirder. Perhaps his presence here in the Naruto world is changing it little by little?

Kyubi was also staring at the medic " Hey, isn't he the one in one of your anime series? The one from the Spirit Detectives? Um...Yu Yu something ? HEY It's the Kitsune demon ! KURAMA ! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE ? "

Max shook his head " Don't ask me...I'm still figuring out what impact me and my friend's presence would do in the Narutoverse. It seems that this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Kyubi snorted " Indeed."

* * *

From the author of **A Dragon From Above**, **The Dragon Has Landed** and **New world, New Age, New War **comes a new crazy adventure. 

**Max Knight** and his **Knights of the Square Table** presents...**A Naruto Self Insert Fic.**

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 4 : Prevention**

**------------**

A few days later, Naruto was invited to stay with Shuichi and was to be enrolled in the Ninja Academy at age four. Shuichi's reactions towards Naruto's eating routine was very unnerving as the good medic gave a very balanced diet for the young child to eat. He was angered when he found out about the food Naruto ate during the pass few months was just ramen, milk and some vegetables that were almost rotten. He was surprised that Naruto could survive this long.

He gave Naruto new clothes and a bedroom for him to sleep in. Shuichi wasn't a very wealthy Ninja but his family's fortune left him with some money to spare and the Hokage even gave them help in financial problems. Thus money wasn't a problem for the two people.

Naruto was quiet during the first few days of staying with Shuichi and the medic was patient enough to give the young boy some space for himself to get use to living with someone else other than being alone.

Inside, Naruto was getting advice from Max and surprisingly, the Kyubi. Max was like his big brother, he even considered them his guardian angels at times when he remembered what Max did and gone through to save him. He was also very grateful towards Kyubi for giving Max the chance to save him.

In fact, they were the ones that told him to trust Shuichi.

" Naruto-kun, we will be getting you some clothes today, you need more stuff to wear other than that jumpsuit you know. Be ready in 5 minutes, I'll wait for you by the door." said Shuichi and left the room.

They were living in an apartment bigger than Naruto's old one with more space and three rooms. A kitchen and a front porch filled with various plants. Shuichi even have his own garden filled with more plants and weird looking trees. Shuichi was always in there most of the time if there were no missions for him. He took Naruto there once and he found out about a lot of things...such as the medicinal value of certain plants and even the various poisons in them. Shuichi said that his plants worked well with the Deer Antlers from the Nara clan.

" Hai ! I'll be there." replied Naruto and he took his white T-shirt and went to the front door while putting his goggles on. His old orange suit was torn to shreds that night and whenever he saw the clothes he would remember that night. Max told him to wear something that would not let anyone recognize him at first glance. Not many children wore orange in Konoha. Black was more suitable to conceal oneself, besides, that's what being a ninja is right ? But the boy said he liked orange and Max shrugged it off.

Shuichi smiled as his new son came into view. # He sure is energetic...#

" Alright Father...I'm ready." said Naruto in his happy tone. He didn't want his new father to know about his condition. What would he think when he told him that there's not one but two beings living in him ? And what is it with his hair color?

#Flash back#

Sandaime was surprised when he found out about Naruto's new look. The boy's hair was white, now white hair isn't strange amongst young children here. Jiraiya has white hair when he's young and that doesn't mean it's strange. No it was rare. The question here was that how can one change his hair color like that over night? Was it the because of the seal on him?

Shuichi came in and explained that this was a known medical factor though rare; it's been known to happen from time to time when one has suffered enough depression or emotional break down. In Naruto's case, he was suffering from the villagers that tried to attack him that night. He was traumatized and had gone into a coma. What they didn't know was that Naruto has not one but two living being in him. One a Nine Tailed Demon fox and one a 19-year-old teenager. ( since it's been a few years...Max has grown as well)

" So this is all my fault, I shouldn't have waited..." Sarutobi sighed to himself as he glanced at Naruto's sleeping form.

Shuichi was quiet the whole time but finally had the courage to ask the Hokage, " Hokage-sama, may I have a word with you?"

The Hokage turned to him and waited.

" May I have the permission to take Naruto as my son? " came the short and serious reply.

# End of Flash back#

The trip to the clothing shop was quite fast; Naruto went in and took two white T-shirts, a netted vest, a navy blue jacket and a purple hooded cloak. Even when Shuichi asked him to get something light colored, all Naruto got was a white T-shirt with the words 'It doesn't matter what you think about me.' printed in blood red while a finger flipping off anyone that comes near him on the back. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled to himself. Figures he would choose something like this after what he went through. He paid for the clothes and asked about any other things he needed. Naruto took a pair of fingerless gloves from the shelves and two leather bracers with metal platting.

Then he took three facemasks to cover his mouth and Shuichi started to pay for the items. Then they came to a weapons shop and bought Naruto basic Ninja equipment such as Kunais, Shurikens and two Bokkens.

Finally they went to Ichiraku to have lunch.

Shuichi felt rather proud that he could get all of Naruto's needs and asked if there were more to what he wanted. The boy shook his head and smiled, " Well…you could pay for the ramen."

Shuichi laughed, surely the ramen would be cheaper compared to the stuff they bought earlier. What could possibly be any harder? Well, life is full of surprises.

After 15 minutes, Shuichi still could not believe his eyes as Naruto ate his tenth bowl of beef ramen. Then the eleventh...then the fifteenth, all the way until Naruto filled his stomach with his eighteenth bowl.

" Thanks Dad! That was great!"

* * *

Inside Naruto's Mind... 

Max munched on his chips and asked " So Kyuubi, what do you think? Let him go on without us first or intervene? " and a nice slurp again from his drink.

The Demon ignored him as he was in thought. This ANIME thing is interesting...though it could be annoying too because it was focused on humans and some facts about demons are wrong and though sometimes funny it's still very weird to see humans doing all these supernatural feats like killing off demons. He still can't get some jokes and was in awe when the God of death is just a girl on a broom though.

* * *

Back in reality... 

Naruto was excited as he gets to know more and open up to this new relative. Shuichi was cool. Yup, he was cool when he showed him the many things he wanted to ask about. Though he could be strict when it comes to health and his habit of eating ramen though. But Naruto guessed that's just the job of a father. Although only at the age of 25, Shuichi was a good role model for Naruto. However, he can't help take away Naruto's habit of pranking others and would apologize to some neighbors and other families of his adopted son's antics. Still he loved Naruto and would teach him about right and wrong.

Max would sometimes tell Naruto about it too, but he kept one eye shut when Naruto would do some 'Genius' prank...heck half of them were ideas from Max or surprisingly Kyuubi himself.

Naruto was happy at last.

Back at the Hidden Mist village where young Haku and his family moved to stay...

Haku grew up there a happy child. The people in Hidden Mist welcomed his family mainly because of his added bloodline ability to their village and when his father said that he was willing to let Haku be a student in their academy they were given special treatment by being given a nice spot of land. The Hidden Mist Village was short on Ninjas but each individual was strong in their own regard. Though low in numbers, they were elite compared to some other villages that had large numbers or candidates.

At age four young Haku was already informed and had experience his bloodline from activating. It was when his pet rabbit ran away and was killed by a hunter's trap in the forest. Haku was so sad that his tears started to solidity and formed a small miniature rabbit in his palms. He was amazed and ran back to tell his mother. What he got in return was a hug and his father came back with another small rabbit to replace the dead one for him and congratulated him on his discovery. He was given some info on why and how to control it...and was promised more when he was older.

He was ecstatic but felt somewhat sad about his first pet.

One day, while playing with his paper boat. He noticed that he had the urge to try making a replica of his boat. He concentrated on the form of the boat and held out his small palms face up in front of him as though the boat will form in them. It failed. He remembered that his mother told him that the bloodline activated when he was emotional. He thought back about his pet rabbit and felt sad again. The way the rabbit died...the last breath...those red eyes looking back at him...a tear fell from his eyes and suddenly he was sobbing his little heart out " Poor little rabbit...I didn't mean to scare you...please forgive me." and then it happened. He felt a rush and the water particles in the little stream started to float up into his hands.

Haku was in awe as he stared at the blob of water hovering in his palms. He was so excited at this new ability and was tempted to find his mother about his new finding. The water was still twitching though; he tried to think of the form of the boat but then stared in amazement as it formed into a miniature human form. It started to have some details as it started to have a shirt, pants and surprisingly a face!

The man was about 5 inches in height and he look up with a smile. Haku didn't know what to do; this was too weird even with the knowledge about his powers. The man waved to get his attention again and even attempt to jump at him. Finally Haku asked the small man " Um...hello? " and was surprised again as the little man replied " Hello Haku, it's nice to finally meet you in person. " the man was strangely familiar to Haku.

" Well for some unknown reason I'm living inside your mind. Who do you think gave you the idea of being a ninja in the first place? "

Haku nodded and asked " You...you're inside me ? How did you get in me ? "

Daniel shrugged " Like I said, I really don't know. Maybe the fates are playing some kind of cosmic joke on me, but to be honest I consider this a blessing cause I feel I can help you with some things in life. That and because I always wanted to know how an older brother acts towards his little brother. " Daniel said this with a knowing smile.

Haku didn't understand the fate part but beamed at the mention of having Daniel as an older brother. Being the first child of his family, he would be lonely sometimes as his parents would be either too busy working or doing house chores. So having another person to talk to would be cool.

" Cool, I'm Haku, what's yours? " Daniel could tell that he was excited as well.

" My full name is Daniel de los Santos, but you can call me Daniel. " he bowed because of what he read in Japanese culture that bowing is a formality when meeting someone. Haku tried to bow too but since he was holding Daniel he settled for a nod and said in a cute pitched voice " I'd love to have you as my big brother Dan...Dan-ni-elu-nichan!" it was hard pronouncing his name but Daniel didn't say anything about it. # _At least he's not calling me Daniel-san. _#

" Well as long as I'm here I'll help you no matter what. " said Daniel as he sat down at the edge of Haku's right palm with his feet hanging at the side.

Haku then asked, " How did I make you? " (AN: he's still learning to talk so I guess he'll be blunt in talking)

Daniel replied " I influenced your bloodline ability and took shape from the water particles."

Haku was happy at this and asked " Can I show you to my parents? This is so cool! "

Daniel was in thought but shook his head " No I think it's best to keep this from them because I don't know how will they react once they know that there's someone living in their son's mind."

Haku nodded " Okay, you know I think I saw you before." Daniel smiled and replied, " Yeah I knew you would ask that, I was the one using Sub-Zero as my main character in your mind."

Daniel started telling Haku about what he has been doing these pass three years and the goal he set. Haku was excited when he was told that his Bloodline was somewhat similar with the powers of Sub Zero. ( AN: From Mortal Kombat incase you ask)

" So I get to be as strong as him ? " asked Haku.

Daniel nodded "With my help you can, and you could be ever stronger than he was, cause in my opinion Sub-Zero, the person in your dreams, could do just about anything with his power is he put his mind to it, and I know you can as well, since I know you're a smart boy " he added.

Haku blushed lightly at a compliment. He was used to compliments from his parents but coming from someone he barely knew was a feeling he never felt before. He didn't had any chance to talk to anyone near his new home yet. His mother thinks that it would be unsafe walking around like that in an unknown Village, but she would let Haku out when he's older she promised.

He started to ask about how he would be able to use his bloodline limit ability. This was a fluke by accident he admitted.

"It all physics, you see with water, there is a bunch of possibilities that could be done with H2O. " replied Daniel.

" H2O ? What's that ? "

"H2O is the scientific term for water, H stand for hydrogen, and the O stands for oxygen, and the 2 means how many parts of Hydrogen to one part of Oxygen is used in it to make water. " said Daniel in a teacher like tone.

Haku had this puzzled look but nodded after a few thoughts " So it's what water is made of right ? " hoping it were true.

Daniel nodded " Right, like I said you're a bright boy with a good head on your shoulders with your sense of right and wrong. " praised the small man.

" So there's2 parts of Hydrogen in the water and one part of Oxygen right ? " Haku beamed.

"Correct, you see it's that simple." Daniel said with a bright smile on his face.

Haku nodded, this was one weird day indeed. He continued talking with his newfound family member and sat down by the many small streams near his house. The Mist Village had a large supply of water, so it wasn't a strange thing to see a few streams inside a housing compound. The Houses had high beams that lifted the main house a few inches above ground level incase of a flood.

Haku cocked his head to right and asked something " So um...do you stay on my palm like this all the time or you could walk around? "Holding up a hand like that was tiring for a young boy.

When you start to learn something like the Mizu Bunshin, I could try to control it so you won't wear that hand out when your carrying some small like me around, I could even try to talk to you in your mind but You'd have to learn to reply with your mind as well, cause if you were talking to me out loud with others around they make think your a bit strange.

Haku giggled and nodded " Yeah, but I...I'm not a ninja yet. I need to study in the academy...I hope mommy would let me go there."

Little did Haku know that his father was now at the school signing up his son for the new term.

" I'm sure she'll let you, besides when your in the academy you can take time to learn other things outside of class like Mizu Bunshin and through your bloodline you can create a whole new type of clone, a clone made out of ice. " said Daniel.

Haku was interested in this, he never knew that he could do an Ice Bunshin...heck he didn't know what a Mizu Bunshin is, but whatever it is, his new brother sounded like it's a difficult technique " You think I could do it?" he asked.

" With the help of your bloodline, I know you can, but it will take some time to get it right, and if you're wondering what Mizu Bunshin is, it's a water clone technique that Mist Ninja are familiar with... Plus I know even with this bloodline of yours that it takes a lot to control something this powerful, it also helps when you learn techniques other than water, with your ability to make ice it helps expand the possibilities you can do, but you'd also need another element that can work well with water.

" Oh..." It was confusing, but considering he's still at a ripe age of four. Haku was already a smart young lad.

" I can tell your a bit confused, but when you start at the academy you'll these things out, and I'll also be there to lend a hand as well."

At that Haku nodded and switched his hand that held Daniel " So...could you come out whenever you like? Or I have to… make you ?"

Daniel nodded " I can, and you can as well, and to help you out, next time when you're in your room, and you want to talk to me, concentrate the water particles on a solid surface so you don't have to carry me... when you get stronger, and/or a bit older you'll be able to make things a lot bigger."

Haku nodded and smiled again " So I could bring you with me to school? " he asked hopefully.

Daniel considered this for a while and said " You can, but you'll have to be a bit cautious and so will I, especially when you're around your classmates, besides as long as you be yourself, I'm sure you make a bunch of friends. Some may be a bit shaky to do so because of your bloodline but don't let that get you down, try and see if you can make them understand that there is more to you than just your bloodline."

Haku was afraid that everyone would be afraid of him too. However, listening to this small pep talk boosted his confidence today. He was now looking forward to school this year. As he was walking back to his room he turned and asked " Um...where will I put you when I pee? " Daniel nearly tasted his first face fault here in this new world.

* * *

Somewhere in Hidden Sand Village... 

Gaara was laughing. This would mean bad news for those who meet him when he's older a few years from now though. However, this time it wasn't an evil or crazy laughter but of pure fun and innocent laughter. It was that that freaked Yashamaru the most. Gaara wasn't as scary as they thought. Well the boy could be in his room for hours and not cry. That was a plus Yashamaru hoped. He tried peaking in the room once and the scene he found out was astounding. The Sand from Gaara's gourd was making shapes of variuous objects at the will of the boy. It was also very realistic that if it wasn't for the lack of colour, the elephant or the pony in Gaara's room would fool Yashamaru.

Today, Gaara at the age of four was riding on a giant gorilla around the house. Yashamaru had long since found out about the boy's ability and just watched on amusingly. He was puzzled about the choice of animal Gaara chose of course, how come he knew that gorillas exist? They lived in the middle of the desert and they don't have gorillas from miles and miles away!

Another mystery for Yashamaru, Gaara's guardian, to ponder about.

* * *

Inside Gaara's mind... 

Peter was enjoying this. Ranko had long forgiven him for creating her and also understands why he needed her. Yup, you could say they were a couple now. Though it was an on and off situation, lets just say that it is not wise to piss off a girl...with powers that could match a B-class demon.

Ranko loved Gaara like her own little brother and sometimes as a mother figure. Once she found out the story of Gaara's life, thanks to the manga and anime collection on Peter's computer, she felt like it was her duty to take care of little Gaara. It was Ranko and Yashamaru that thought Gaara right from wrong and some morale value to follow. Peter was there to help Gaara on more 'Manly' stuff, like how to kick bad guy ass and things to say when in a situation. Though mostly he would get his own ass kicked by Ranko when he taught Gaara some bad words.

Shukaku would just sulk and rant about how good opportunities to break lose out of his cage was ruined. It was always the same thing. Every time he would try and let Gaara have nightmares, Peter and Ranko would just make his plans back fire. It was the umpteenth time that he finally gave up because of their punishment on him was too humiliating.

" Say Ranko, what do you think Shukaku would do tonight ? " asked Peter amusingly.

Ranko replied, " I don't know Pete, what will he do tonight? "

Peter replied in a mock sinister voice " The same thing he try to do every night Ranko, TRY TO COME OUT OF HIS CAGE! "

Then they would laugh on and on and talk about all his failed attempts on giving Gaara nightmares.

Peter replied again holding in his laughter " You know, the time when he tried giving Gaara nightmares ? "

" He ALWAYS tries to give Gaara-chan nightmares." said Ranko and giggled again.

Peter continued ranting " You'd think he learned not to when I gave him a double dose of Bananas in Pajamas, but no he still tried, that's the keyword 'TRIED'...BHAHAHAHA "

Yup, life was horrible. For a demon at least.

* * *

Gaara was called a freak like in the manga at first. Yup, people were afraid of him and hated him. Parents told their children about him being a demon and a monster. Gaara was hurt of course, but after some pep talk and cooing from Peter and Ranko (AN: Ranko did the cooing of course. ) young Gaara was out playing in his favorite spot. The Sand Box at the playground. 

Now one would think, why would a boy who is followed by sand, living in the middle of the desert which held allot of sand, would be playing in a sand box? Well that's because with the extra amount of sand, he could make more shapes and stuff with his own sand. Though controlled by Shukaku's chakra, the sand demon had no real control, as Peter was the one making the shapes. Along with Ranko and Gaara's suggestions and help, the sand mixed with the ones in the Sand box would form various shapes and objects.

The other kids was afraid when Gaara's sand gushed out of the gourd at first...but that soon changed as the sand in front of Gaara transformed into a huge and beautiful Sand Castle. It wasn't as big as a real castle but it was big enough for kids to play in. It was 20 feet high and with the extra sand around him Gaara was on a tower in his sand castle. He looked pleased at his creation and waved at the envious children playing at the slides.

They tried to ignore him like they used to but the castle was just so majestic and beautiful to just ignore it. Heck, it was every child's dream to make one that huge, let alone strong enough to walk and sit on it. Truly their heads were turned.

Peter inwardly smirked at the scene. He could see through Gaara's eyes via his monitor like Max and Kyuubi and marveled at the results.

" The Bait is set, now for some more of my genius ideas...heheh." said Peter in his sinister psycho doctor voice.

* * *

The ground in front of the castle started to rise and formed two sand ponies and they galloped around the castle. Now more children were attracted to it. Some even had the courage to walk towards the live looking ponies and had this urge to pat them. They never seen a real live Pony before but this was better than just watching it through TV. The ponies even was nice enough to walk towards the boy and lower it's head to let him pat it. The other boys started to slowly go near the pony. Since their parent's wasn't around and they don't even know what's to be afraid of, the younger kids started to enter and touch his castle. 

" Wow, it's solid." one kid stated.

" Hey can I ride on it? " asked one boy who's patting the head of the sand pony. Gaara replied " Sure, it won't fall apart don't worry. "

Soon, many children joined in the fun. The older ones were reluctant but when they notice that nearly all of the kids were in the castle and playing with the ponies, they started to walk towards the castle.

Peter smirked " Line, hook and sinker! BWAHHAHAHAHAH! " his insane laughter filled the room.

Everyone was having fun taking turns playing with the ponies, Gaara even created other animals, rabbits, puppies and even his gorilla to let the kids play their fantasies out. The children were amazed at the things Gaara could do and made friends with him.

Suddenly a gruff voice yelled at them from behind " HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU MONSTER! "

Some children were startled and turned their heads to see a women running towards them.

More adults appeared and took their child away from Gaara's mini castle and animals. A kid lost his balance from the pulling of his mother and fell down. He bruised his arm and legs and cried from the pain. That does it and the parent blamed Gaara for this while the others just pulled their children away from Gaara.

" You think you could try and trick them ? You just want to trap them in your hell house and kill them don't you? " Yelled a young mother.

At this the other children screamed at the mention of being eaten. So that's why their parents said that he was a demon. He wants to eat them, that explained his powers and ability to create stuff out of sand. They ran away crying to their parent's delight that they finally had their children away from Gaara.

Gaara has tears flowing down his face as his former friends glared back at him as if saying " You tricked me, you monster! " and he threw some rocks at his castle, it bounced off of course.

* * *

Peter cursed out loudly at the parents " DAMN YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU HEARD ME TALKING ABOUT YOU AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A SUMMONS! " 

Ranko huffed at the scene " Yeah, and don't you dare say Gaara-chan's a monster, you're the monster! "

"I CONDEMN YOU, YOUR CREATOR, AND ANY SUPPORTER YOU MIGHT HAVE TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL! TO DIG UP EVEN DEEPER PARTS SO THAT THEY WILL BE ASSIGNED ONLY TO YOU AND YOURS! " Continued Peter.

Shukaku was about to say a smart-ass remark but one look at Peter shut him up.

He then continued " YOU WILL SUFFER INDIGNITIES NOT EVEN YET IMAGINED IN HELL! " he breathed in and smirked " PLUS, (MY FAVORITE) I'LL BE LAUGHING MY ASS OFF AT YOUR PAIN AND SUFFERING! "

" ...Nice one human."

* * *

The day ended with Gaara alone. Again. He walked home alone as usual and knocked on the door. Yashamaru let him in and hugged him for comfort. 

" Shssshh...Don't cry, they just don't understand you..." cooed Yashamaru, although deep down inside, he was truly sad at this. He saw everything from his window and was surprised that the other children was willing to play with Gaara. That parent was what shocked Yashamaru the most; it showed how simple and close-minded people were. He himself was given the task of killing off Gaara today; he declined after seeing Gaara talked to him about how he felt.

The first time Gaara confessed to Yashamaru was that he was truly sorry about his mother that died from giving birth to him. He said that he would give back anything to have a normal life, to have a mother and that if killing him would make Yashamaru forgive him for something he didn't do, he would gladly die. Peter was willing to kill Yashamaru if the guy didn't forgive Gaara though. Fortunately, Yashamaru forgave Gaara and said that he would take care of him like his own son.

Gaara cried on and asked " Why...why did they run away? Why? I didn't hurt them at all..."

Peter yelled " Yeah, those stupid parents think they're in danger? Stupid morons. "

The day went on as usual only Gaara being quiet. He was up and at 'em again by his bedtime though. Peter was plotting his revenge scheme inside Gaara's mind while Ranko kept a look out for Shukaku if he ever try to cause any nightmares.

After a few hours...a large yell of " EUREKA! I got the perfect plan! Bwhahahahah they won't be able to sleep for nights to come... BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Peter laughed on at his plan. Yup he's at it again. The Village of the Hidden Sand isn't going to be a peaceful village no more.

* * *

Peter came to screen. 

" Ladies and Gentlemen, it's bimbo number 5 ! "

Ranko glared at him " Who you calling a bimbo? "

" Um...alright, how bout Stayin Alive? " said Peter.

" Better."

* * *

The Next day... 

Gaara walked to the town center. His gourd behind him and he had an unusual air about him. He was blushing. Yup, the so-called Monster of the Hidden Sand, the Terror of the Wind Country, Destroyer of Pots and Pans...scratch that. Let's just say that he's prepared for Peter's master plan.

( AN : Okay People this is gonna be a bit mild Lime. Kids under 13 please stay away. But I doubt you would listen anyway.)

There he stood, valiantly and filled with confidence. Okay, maybe that's a bit too far off...lets just say that he's wiling to go through everything Peter planned then.

#Flash Back#

Gaara had a huge blush on his face as he woke up from his dream. Breathing heavily he mentally asked his 'Conscience' about what's going on.

" Um...what are you doing ? " asked a timid Gaara.

Peter turned around and replied " Oh this? I was ...um…exercising. Yeah, God knows I need my exercises. Being inside your head isn't bad but I do need some exercise. Just look at my abs! I swear they weren't that hard when I came here. Oh yeah that's a good one."

Ranko whimpered " Oh my...five times ? "

Peter sighed " I'm sorry...this never happened before...I might be tired.." he paused for a few seconds and continued " Okay I'm ready for round two ! " he was about to do it but unfortunately Gaara asked again, " But can you do it...quietly? And I think you're hurting her." he said this as he pointed to a blushing redhead under Peter.

Peter smirked " Alright, let's do it like this then..."

End Flash Back

* * *

A large puddle of blood could be seen flowing freely from the town center. Gaara could be seen laughing his little heart out with a blush as adults passing by either fainted from the scene in front of them or just downright stood there drooling slowly losing conscious. Peter and Ranko was having a make out session in broad day light via Shukaku Sand Cinema. 

Later that day...

Peter said victoriously " So you rather me do it at night or day?"

" Fine, Just do it in my head. Dad was so freaked out that he thought I killed them from the looks of bodies and blood around there." replied Gaara.

" Peter, you're scaring him." scolded Ranko from the side.

" Alright, alright...we'll start doing those Kata's then. Train me mama! " said Peter as he tried to hug Ranko.

" Good, I could learn something from you two." said Gaara excited to learn from Ranko. He'd seen her perform the Kata's before and he was really interested in learning them.

Peter beamed at Gaara " Sure, you could also learn how to..."

Gaara stopped him " No, for the last time, I do not want to know how to detect a G spot. I don't even WANT to know what the hell is a G spot! ".

Peter pouted " But you're a man! "

Gaara replied huffing, but only add to his cuteness, " I'm only 5 yours old!"

Little did Gaara know that a crowd of men had gathered, wishing to learn the secret of the G spot... He had spoken too loud.

Somewhere in the Fire country, there stood the great Hokage Monument. The Four Faces of the Former Hokages gazed down upon its village, protecting all those who lived in the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

In this village, there were many swell ninja clans. Among them, there is one such clan that divides their own clan members. Yes, it is the most powerful clan in all of The Leaf Village, it was rumored to have the strongest bloodline in the Village. That's right folks, I'm talking about the Hyuuga clan. Which is where the camera is taken us...

Zooms to a mansion.

Nope, our hero isn't here...now where is he ?

Searching... searching...Gee I feel like I'm searching for the Hidden Mickey on DIsney Channel...oh here he is...Our Hero of the Hyuuga Clan, well at least soon to be Hero. He's said to be a prodigy child, a genius, a mastermind of his own clan. Strong, determined, skillful, brilliant, tough as nails, swift as the wind, more cunning than a... mouse ? Um...sorry, here he is ladies and gentlemen...Hyuuga Neji !

Snore... snore...

Ooookaay...so he's sleeping. Wait! Even a hero needs his nap time and Neji's only four years old ! Look at him...so cute, with his black silky hair, I wish I had hair like that.

Okay, enough with the ranting, on with the show !

Neji woke up as his nose picked up a scent. Yes, it was time for his training, but first...prey... He stood up and looked around for any signs of his enemy.

No sign.

Good.

He shall have victory this time.

Young Neji stalked by the living room, pass the library, through the study, skipped pass the armory, crawled over to the hallway...and spotted his target. Yes, it is there, unprotected, unnoticed by anyone but him, there it lay, glowing and basking in the sun light, it is truly the food of God almighty, the greatest invention to mankind. It's golden colour shimmered in the morning Sun ray, glistening and majestic. It's aroma filled young Neji's nostrils, he felt faint but he stood his ground. No...the golden prize, it is his and his alone. No one shall touch it. It is his duty to save it from harm. The boy took caution, such a magnificent sight mustn't sway a ninja, if he fails, he shall be dishonored.

He slowly crept through the hallway. Each step was heavy and hard. He made sure to make no sound. His heart beats heavily and faster at each inch he took. His eyes darted left and right, up and down, front and back. Oh how wonderful it will be if he could master his Bloodline Limit. The Byakugan.

The Byakugan. It is said that with this ability, the user could have a visual range of almost 360 degrees. With more mastery on this ability, the user could even have the power to look through matter...and even the Tenketsu points in the opponent's body. Companioning this with his family Taijutsu style, the Hyuuga Jyuuken, or Gentle Fist. Pouring Chakra through the fingers, one could block the opponent's chakra passage; therefore destroying it's flow of chakra from the enemy.

Yes, it would be a great help in this situation, where unknown forces or evil could jump out at any moment. However, it looks like our young hero would soon succeed his quest this time. Not that the pass few quest has failed. No it was the fault of one being...one terrible, horrible, mysterious, unmentionable animal that no one would believe ever living or appearing if young Neji told them. Such a creature shouldn't be mentioned here for it would haunt little children in their sleep.

Neji could feel the blood pumping through his veins from his little heart. He was near; he could almost taste the victory. He could run...he could...wait, what is this? Oh no! It is his nemesis. Neji's pearl white eyes widened in shock as the animal calmly sniffed the air around it. The young boy halted his steps, not wanting the creature to notice him a few feet apart.

The air...the density...the battle aura, the thousand yard stare... that was the stare that was being sent through the hallways...

Then the two predators locked eyes with each other.

The three main objects were lined up in the narrow hallway of the huge Hyuuga Branch house mansion.

A boy, a plate of cheese and a mouse.

" Don't you dare..." muttered Neji as he took a small step towards his target, not keeping his eyes away from neither one of them, the mouse however, acted oblivious to Neji's presence.

It moved.

It has begun.

" NOOOOOO ! "

The boy launched his attack. Forgetting all his trainings. Leaving his humanity behind. This was the survival of the fittest. He was a beast now young Neji. Baring his teeth and his eyes glaring at the rodent, he dashed forward.

The mouse, finally noticing the wave of malice in the air...ran and took the piece of cheese from the plate. It was a small piece, but it was HIS CHEESE !

Young Neji chased the little mouse, dodging all the household appliances, running through his family's personal training grounds. The mouse wasn't slow either. The boy, the mouse and the cheese in the mouse's mouth. All three traveled high and low and across the entire Hyuuga Estate, neither of the two slowed down for a breather. Yet neither of the two dared giving up the prize.

Panting and aching from his chase, Neji felt even more determined to get back that small piece of Cheese. Nothing stands between a man and his cheese, nothing...not even a mouse.

The mouse was getting the rundown of it's life. Yup, not ever in his life that he would be chased by a human being for so long. He only took a small piece...why so stingy? Anyway, who knows what these two-legged creatures think? He's just a mouse...a mouse on a mission.

After two more hours, the two beings could be seen tiring down to a slower pace. Sure girls and other occupants of the clan shrieked, screamed, yelled, cursed, and even asked " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? " but Neji's mind didn't waver, he was set on getting back that cheese !

The mouse wasn't so lucky this time and when it was about to hide in a small tunnel between the rocks of the garden, the door slid opened and slammed on to the mouse's face. Yup, he was knocked out.

Neji yelled in victory and went over to get his prize. He took the small mouse in his palms and pluck out the piece of cheese still in the mouse's grasp. The little boy walked to the plate where his main dish was laying, hoping that he was not too late for it.

As he opened the door to the hallway...

His visage turned sour. The plate...the plate that holds the one true cheese was gone. He knew that there was only one place...one place in the mansion that he could find that plate. In the kitchen.

Of course he was yelled at for bringing the culprit in the kitchen. When he arrived...ah there it was. Sitting peacefully on the table.

If only he wasn't so short.

He found a chair by the far corner of the kitchen, as his genius mind worked out the logic. He went and carried the chair, even with the weight of the mouse in his mouth ( AN : Ewww...I know I know...but hey, Goku did it when he was young ! ) he slowly made his way to the table. His target closing in.

" Hey Neji, why is there a mouse in your mouth? Take that out, you don't know where it's been before." said a voice behind him. It was his father, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Neji would talk but the mouse was in his mouth. The only way for him to tell his father that he knew EXACTLY where the mouse been this whole morning was to let it free. But by doing that he risked his chance of punishing the mouse for stealing his cheese.

He inwardly sighed, his name must be cleared, and the mouse will be caught later on. He needed the extra challenge after all. He let go of the mouse in his mouth and look up at his father " Father, I know where the mouse went. Well at least I know where he went this morning because I was chasing him..." Neji couldn't continue...no he couldn't...as his prize was being consumed...by none other than his own father !

Betrayal.

That was all he felt.

Disappointment. He felt it in his heart.

Sadness, self-loathing, self-pity, discourage...all those emotions he never felt before was roughly introduced by his mind.

" Hey, this is nice cheese, I heard it's from the Cow Village, they made great cheese. Neji, training's in one hour, since you spent all your morning running around. I guess you must've still have some energy left in ya. Don't be late. " With that said, Hizashi left the kitchen.

" How...how could he ? " muttered young Neji.

Insert sad violin sonnet

The little boy, lost in his own thoughts, betrayed by his own father. The one figure that he looks up to. This was too much for his little heart. No, this isn't true. Oh how could fate play such a cruel thing to this boy ? HOW ? WHY ?

Ahem...

The mouse, stared at the unmoving human. The large one left, eating all the cheese. Leaving his young there standing, to starve...this won't do. No wonder the young human chased the cheese so hardly. He needed food too. The mouse then did something unexpected, as the title of the story is intended. The mouse went to the boy's toes and offered the piece of cheese he had.

And thus, a new friendship of understanding and trust was formed...between a mouse...and a boy.

* * *

.End Chapter. 

TBC ?

* * *

( AN: Alright, thanks for watching we had lots of fun doing this catch us on the Fifth Episode of **Unexpected Events**. I'm Max Knight hope you liked the show. Oh and maybe we could do a hoe down the next time...what ? You want us to do a hoe down NOW ? Okay what do you think folks ? Fine, here's a song fic parodiying the song from **Barry Manillow, Copacabana**. The song is **UE Cantina **! ( If you are not familiar with this song, go download it and sing it together. ) 

#Music for Copacabana starts#

His name was Naruto, he was an Orphan.

With Kyuubi Sealed inside him now, there was another boy named Max

He would do Jutsus, and also pranking,

But while he tried to be a star,

People always kick him far.

When he would be alone, let's hope he won't get stoned.

With a rush of red chakra he would be breaking all your bones.

(Chorus)

At Konoha ( LEAF ! ) Konoha Cafe ( Konoha Cafe )

The coolest spot North of the Hot Springs ( Here ! )

At Konoha ( LEAF ! ) Konoha Cafe...

Perverts and large toads were always shown on the road.

At Konoha...He kicked some ass !

(New Verse)

His name was Gaara, he was abandoned.

He had the same fate as Naruto except he can't get oh no sleep,

And when he gets mad, the fight would be bad,

The people went too far,

You better go rent a car.

Gaara would kick your ass, you better run away fast.

With more guns than Arnold or Stallone,

No one would dare go alone !

(Chorus)

At the Suna ( Sand ) Suna Cantina ( Suna Cantina !)

The Hottest Spot at the West of Konoha ( Here )

At the Suna ( Sand ) Suna Cantina ...

Blood baths and bodies were normal in groupies

At the Suna...He owned them all...

(New Verse)

His name was Haku, he looks like Legolas.

Moved from Snow village to Mist, his family with him.

Learned of his bloodline, he found out one day.

He grows up with a pal, his name was DA-NI-EL.

Knew about Sub-Zero, the bad guys gotta go.

With his powers he would freez ya,

blow away with just a breeze YEAH !

(Chorus)

At the Mizu ( Mist ) Mizu Cantina ( Muzu Cantina !)

The Coldest place Eastof Konoha ( Here ! )

At the Mizu ( Mist ) Muzi Cantina...

Senbons and Rabbits oh you can all have it

At the Mizu...He skates on Ice...

(New Verse)

His name was Neji, he had white Iris.

A Branch Member of the Hyuuga Clan, his daddy hates the Main man.

He loves to eat cheese, and sleeping all day.

But when a mouse enters his life, well they all come down to a fight.

At last they became friends, eating cheese was their plan.

As they grow up with the others,

they had so many friends !

(Chorus)

All in Konoha ( Leaf ) Konoha Cafe ( Konoha Cafe)

The place where our heros Ce Le Brate. ( HERE )

At Konoha ( Leaf ) Konoha Cafe ...

Demons and Weird guys all talking together..

At Konoha...The Story Begins...

#Music Fades#

(Alright thank you everybody have a nice evening hope to see you again.Oh see that button on your lower left ? The one that says REVIEW on it ? Yeah it's a beauty isn't it, I love it. It is an honour that you touch it...you know you wanna do it...be a man and touch it...MAKE ME A MAN ! CLICK ME BABY ONE MORE TIME ! )


	5. Dang, my title is too long

**Disclaimer:** Everything here is **mine**. Heh, all **except** Naruto and his crew of course.

**Author's Note **:

Come all yee true believers, welcome to another adventure of excitement, drama, romance, humour, fun filled, erotic, comedy, slap stick cliche, blood spilling, guts bursting, brain eating and horrer bound hour in this new episode.

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and feel the same while reading this one too. I know, I know, I slept through the holidays and even exams...heh guess I deserve all the mails yelling about me updating eh ? Fine, here's the update dedicated to all who waited. On with the show !

------------

Voice over of Max...

Who am I ?

You sure you wanna know ?

If somebody told you that I'm just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world...somebody lied.

Scene of Max waking up in the dark room, staring high up at the rows of shining pointed fangs of Kyuubi in his cage.

The truth is, it wasn't always like this.

Scene of Max yelling at Kyuubi.

There was a time when life was a lot less complicated.

Scene of Max surfing through the internet reading fan fictions while eating some Nachos.

( Break )

Scene shows Naruto showing up in front of Temari and her brother Kankuro.

" Can I take your picture for the school papers? " asked Naruto with a camera.

" What ? "

"..."

( Break )

Scene showing Iruka taking role call.

" In this class, there are 42 students taking the Genin Exams." said Iruka while looking at his students.

Someone raised her hand " Sensei, there's 41...one's missing."

Scene shows Naruto sneaking behind Iruka with a smoke grenade.

( Break )

" Peter, are you alright ? " called Ranko.

Peter smirked " I'm fine. "

( Break )

" Neji look, you're changing, and I know, I went through it exactly the same when I was your age." said Hizashi to young Neji with his little mouse friend on his shoulder.

Scene shows Neji swinging through the forest using strings made out of cheese...yup, those are chakra enhanced cheese strings.

" WOOOOOHOOOOOO ! " yelled Neji as he swung by.

( Break )

" No, not exactly." replied Neji.

Scene showing Neji throwing all his kunais, shurikens and weapons, all hitting the bull's-eye, even in those hard to reach places.

" Wow ! " exclaimed TenTen in awe.

( Break )

" Naruto, I want you to meet my father, Hyuuga Hizhashi." said Neji introducing Naruto to his father.

" Great honor to meet you sir. " replied Naruto, bowing.

Hizashi smiled at the young Ninja " Neji told me you're quite the prankster...you know, I'm something like a prankster myself."

( Break )

Shows Snakes and Shinobi attacking the Leaf Village.

" What the hell is that ? " said a Ninja.

Scene shows Shinobi's fighting each other, kunais clashing, jutsus flying. Frogs jumping and cheese everywhere ...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ?

( Break )

" Whatever it is, somebody has to stop it. " said Haku with determination.

Voice over of Haku's father " With Great power comes great responsibility. "

( Break )

" This is my gift. " said Naruto, Kyuubi's chakra flaming around him.

" Waw..." whispered Sakura.

" It is my curse..." said Naruto while making his handseals.

" Who are you ? " asked Sasuke.

" Who am I ? "

Puffs a thousand Naruto clones.

" I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO ! " yelled the bunch.

( Break )

Eight years later...

Scene break four ways, showing four shadowed figures standing in different poses. One standing on water, one with a small mouse on his shoulder, one with a large gourd and one standing on the Fourth Hokage's Face Monument.

Our Heroes...

Naruto, Haku, Neji and Gaara was the figures and they meet each other in the Chuunin exam. Nodding heads acknowledging each other. Friends separated but reunited. Rivals and comrades...

Will Take you...

( Break )

" Will I get to say thank you this time ? " asked Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ayami ect. ( All saved by the four at least once.)

Scene shows the arena.

Zoomed to the four friends.

( Multiple Drum Hitting )

Naruto formed his Kage Bunshin Seal, Haku did his one handed seal, Neji with his Byakugan activation seal and Gaara raising his hands with a single handed seal in front of his face.

SPIN !

Naruto charged with the Rasengan, Haku dashed with his Needles, Gaara sliding on his sand...Neji eating Cheese ? Oh wait, wrong footage, Neji attacking with the Hakke 64 points.

( More drums , Screen flashing on each beat)

Back ground music flaring...

Scene of Tsunande, Jiraiya and Orochimaru on their summons facing each other.

Scene of Kabuto and Shizune attacking.

Scene of Kakashi doing the Chidori.

Scene of Rock Lee doing the Renge.

Scene of Gai slamming a sound nin through a wall.

Scene of Neji blocking Kunais using the Kaiten. As he stops, there were scratches on him and he shrugged while saying " This is the latest fashion ! "

Scene of Naruto trying to summon, but called out Gamakichi instead, he turned wide eyed.

Scene of Haku doing a figure 8 on the frozen lake in Hidden Mist...and fell down.

Scene of Gaara surfing...in the Sand Village...surfing on Sand without shirts on, showing his upper body for all to see. Yup, girls were swooning over him from the side lines.

( Music tensify )

Face shots of Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Haku, Max, Glen, Peter, Daniel and the other characters in the Naruto cast.

( Break )

Voice over of Shuichi " You train too much, you're not the Fourth you know."

( Music continues...)

Scene showing the four standing on top of the four heads of the Hokages on the Monument, looking at a new sunrise over Konoha.

( Music fades )

A **Knights of The Square Table **production...

Coming to your nearest fanfiction web site...

**Unexpected Events**...

------------

From the author of **A Dragon From Above**, **The Dragon Has Landed** and **New world, New Age, New War **comes a new crazy adventure.

**Max Knight** and his **Knights of the Square Table** presents...**A Naruto Self Insert Fic.**

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 5 : Education is important...but fun is way better.**

**------------**

Naruto was indeed learning something new everyday.

Today he learned a new emotion.

That emotion's name is called 'Weird'...okay so maybe it's not an emotion but after knowing that your life is nothing more but a figment of some guy's way of earning money...well you don't get freaked out by much. If you think that's not enough ? Well let's just say that knowing a guy living in you, plus a giant ten story tall Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed in a cage, top it off with out of the world knowledge justa few clicks away...yeah you get the picture.

This isn't just your everyday kid. This is Naruto. Not the Boy who Lived, not the man of steel...just plain old Naruto.

And his 'Weird-Shit-O-Meter' is off the scale.

Like I said, it takes a lot to weird out a kid of Naruto's caliber.

So what made him so weirded out ?

No not another demon attack or some lame shit like that.

The fact that your so called 'Father' figure is also once viewed as a character of another 'Anime' revolving spirits and God of Death being a cute girl on an oar. He once even stated that " If that's death, why don't you just let me die?" of course after being yelled by Max and Kyuubi about being selfish ( seriously, who's being selfish here ? ) and that death could be some guy named Toby or another dude in a biker outfit ( Just saw that DeathNote Death God and it rocks ) and it was kinda freaky.

Anyway, back to being weirded out.

Finding out about his father's fetish about plants didn't take long. It's just the stuff he keeps inside the garden that's what made him weirded out. You'd think that living with him for 3 months would tell you things about Shuichi...outside he's just a normal herbalogy Medic Nin...but once Shuichi's with his plants, he becomes 'One' as he likes to say it, with the plants.

He'll take out his silver flute and starts playing this soothing tune to the plants. At first, Naruto thinks that it was kinda cool, but then...plants started moving, leaves started swaying, branches creaked and the wind blows the smell of fertilizer filled the air. And then the weird part starts. The plants started moving to the tune...well some of the plants even moved OUT of the ground, into pots or other places in the garden.

Shuichi calls his garden " Hell's Paradise" just for the heck of it.

But the real reason is that walking in there without Shuichi's supervision is suicide.

There are worse things than death and Naruto knew quite a few on his fourth birthday.

He received a silver flute identical like his father's and he was happy when Shuchi started teaching him to play it. It was hard at first, but once you get the first few notes, it went smoothly. He did get some wrong notes occasionally but the way Shuichi taught him and the secret behind controlling the plants, made him even more eager to learn from his adoptive father.

Finally it was revealed to Naruto that Shuichi's secret stash of plants were...alive.

He told Naruto that it was his duty to feed these plants Chakra, and using music, the vibration of the air, sound...brings the chakra to the plants. They will familiar themselves with Shuichi's chakra signature and will not be too aggressive when he's around. Oh well, after being attacked one too many time, Naruto and Max decided that it was best that Naruto master the flute first before going anymore deeper into the Garden. To this day, they didn't get a nice view of the more inner part of the garden.

It was then that Naruto started getting bruises and cuts on his arms from learning how to handle his Kunais and Shurikens that Shuichi told him to learn how to heal and take care of himself. Shuichi sometimes will be gone for a few days when certain Chuunin or Jounin were injured or needed a retrieval team for some Missions. Naruto was given lessons on certain medical situations and emergency healing methods. Though superficial, some of these methods helped a lot after going through Max's version of training.

Carrying boulders in sacks while running up and down the hill near the forest early in the morning was one of the many training regiments Naruto did. Shuichi asked about these behaviors and he was amused when Naruto told him that it was training for future means. Shuichi didn't totally agreed because some of these trainings are similar to a certain colleague of his, a certain bowl cut, green clad figure.

But as long as it's not endangering Naruto, Shuichi gave his full support and even taught Naruto some basic Chakra manipulation. After finding out about Naruto's bad case of Controlling Chakra, Shuichi spent most of his time training Naruto and giving him meditating sessions.

Being a medic Nin himself, Shuichi was an expert on the Chakra Inner Coil System. It was also his duty to teach his son about all the means of controlling chakra and perfecting how to mold it. The thing was that Naruto just had such a peculiar chakra system that he had a tough time focusing his own chakra and not messing it up with the Kyuubi's.

Shuichi knew about the Kyuubi, but unlike most people in Konoha, he knew that deep down, Naruto is still Naruto. A normal boy living a not so normal life. A boy living a crime he didn't do. It was his duty as a parent to protect Naruto and it was his duty as a medic nin to help Naruto when he's in need.

Naruto could be a handful though.

After a few months, he was back to his energetic self that he heard the villagers say what he used to be. A loud mouthed, pranking, attention seeking kid.

This time however, his pranks were more practical and more well planned out that it would be hard to find proof that it was Naruto's fault. In fact, you could say that the planning's were sometimes too perfect to be anything from a 4 year old. There were times when not even Shuichi or the villagers would think that it was Naruto that did it. Although there were some that keep saying it was his fault...but no one can find any proof. Only one other person besides Naruto or Max knew about his real antics...and he was busy shaking his head from Naruto's last prank.

Those stink bombs were over kill.

Who knew that some minced beef, eggs, milk and some vegetables mixed together with a load of bread would stink that bad ? Did I mention that you'll have to leave it in some damp place for one week ? No ? Too bad, cause it stinks.

Max smiled at his monitor; today they shall make their own miniature explosive using household objects. Tender.

" So you add some soap into the mixture and you get instant Nitroglycerin. Man, wish I did this before back home." said Max as Naruto finished the final touch on their small project.

" Human, why aren't we training? Why are you wasting time on these worthless parlor tricks ? We should train this boy so he can bare my Chakra when he's older ! " Bellowed Kyuubi.

Max beamed " Yeah I know but isn't this cool ? I mean, sure training is a need, but I consider this as training too. Stealth and planning ahead is a must for every Ninja...plus it's also good humour. "

The blonde...no white haired boy crept out of his new home. He went to the market place and just dropped his new creation in a dark corner...and get the hell out of there. After a few minutes, a large fiery explosion thundered through out the market place and the buildings near it. Since it was in a dark and secluded area, no one was hurt. However, since it was also somewhat early in the morning...everyone was given a nice jolt and a taste of fright.

Like a cat running through a shadow, Naruto went away unnoticed from by standers and the ANBU units that went to investigate the commotion.

Naruto then walked in a teashop, he sneaked through the alleys and went through the air filter. A strong aroma of Tea filled his sensitive nostrils and he smirked under his mask he wore to conceal his identity. He flipped down on the table and crouched near ten different pots of brewing tea. He took out a packet from his shirt and poured the contents in the pots. Then he poured the rest of the contents in the large tea leaf reserve.

That done he crept out from the back door and headed home.

Naruto took off his mask as he reached home and said " Now...let's see what will a bunch of Weed would do to their stomach ? Hmm...maybe they'll all go crazy ? Hah, hope so though."

Max laughed " Okay, now you've had your fun, go change and start running 10 laps around the village ! " he commanded.

Naruto made a mock salute and started to change into his training gear and went running through out the village.

As he ran through the fields, Naruto started to reflect on his new position. He had a new home, a dad, two guardians and perhaps a new identity. He snickered at the last thought. Maybe he could go through the plan, maybe he could make his own revenge on the village ? Was it his fault that he was chosen to be the container ?

His pace increased, for a kid his age, his view on the world around him had a different curve, for he had suffered a near death incident and also knowing that his life is in fact a comic book. He snorted, so what if it's already written down ? He would make it change. Fate or no Fate, Naruto would make his own destiny. Just as the one in the Manga. However, not without a few kicks here and there. His pace slowed down and he started to pant lightly, he mentally chided himself for letting his emotions go lose like that. What did his Dad told him before a few days after he arrived? Never let your emotions control you, instead, use them, make them your ally, unleash your anger on the enemy but you must be in control of the emotion. A Ninja never shows his emotions. Right, how forgetful.

Naruto smiled at the thought of the villagers that was about to take the weed turned tea mix. " Serves them right." he said out loud and continued running through the path.

Suddenly he spotted a figure a few meters in front of him, the figure cleared as Naruto gained speed and noticed that it was another kid about his age or older. The boy had a pig tail and black shiny hair.

# Whoa, can one's hair be THAT shiny ? # thought Naruto as he continued to catch up to the boy. As he neared he was expecting to hear the panting of the other kid, instead he was shocked when he noticed the boy's eyebrows.

# What the ? Oh my God, how could one had that thick of an eye brow ? # thought Naruto and then felt that he shouldn't stare and started to run aside the boy.

The other boy, noticing this white haired new kid running beside him, felt intimidated and quickened his pace. Naruto noticed this, and being the competitive boy he was, also increased his speed. The thick browed kid narrowed his eye brows, almost making Naruto choke from amusement, increased his speed yet again. Naruto gained up on him and the two started an unconditional race. They felt the challenge.

After a few minutes...

The two boys slumped down under a tree. Each breathing heavily from running 5 miles without stopping. They stared at each other and had this questioned look on their faces. Who is this kid ? The same question raced through their head but no one said a thing. They were too tired.

Finally Naruto decided to break the ice and introduced himself " Hey, my name's Naruto, what's yours ? " and hoped that the other boy won't ignore him like the rest of the village.

Instead the boy smiled and introduced himself " My name is Lee, Rock Lee, age 5, pleased to meet you Naruto-kun. May I ask, do you come here often ? When did you start running ? How old are you ? " on each question he came nearer and nearer until his face were just mere inches from Naruto.

" Um...well...I just started out two months ago. How about you ? And I'm only four." answered Naruto, and backing away from Lee.

" Yosh, I started training three months ago, I am training to be a Ninja in the Konoha Ninja Training Academy. Will you be my friend and rival to train and be a comrade? "

" Sure, in fact I was also training to go to the academy." said Naruto, relieved that the boy actually did the asking of wanting to be his friend.

" Now, we shall do push ups." declared Lee and plopped down on his fours.

" Okay, how many should we do ? 50 ? " Naruto asked.

" 100."

" ..."

" Come on, 1...2...3...4..."

" What have I got myself into." muttered Naruto as he followed suit. Deep down inside he could hear two voices laughing at his misfortune.

-----

" Oh yeah, this is rich, Naruto actually met Lee, I can't believe it turned out like this." Max laughed.

" Don't be so amused human, you should do some training too if you want to survive the Soul Transfer and help him." boomed Kyuubi's voice.

" Hmm...you're right...dang I didn't thought of that."

" Don't think I will help you out on that, you do your own training." at that the Kyuubi was quiet and slept in his cage.

" Oh well, guess I'll have to start my own push ups..."

-----

That day, not one, not two, but three tired individuals slept tiredly from their training sessions. At least Naruto was glad that his brother had to train double the things he does for he was older.

-----

Back in the Sand where the water is hot and scarce...

" Okay kid, this is called Surfing, get it ? You surf, but since there isn't any WATER around here, which made me wonder how many times people bathe here, we shall use the other big quantity of tiny particle matter in it's place. Sand. " Peter lectured on and the young Gaara just nodded.

" Man I really miss my home." muttered the young man.

" Is it because of the large quantity of Water ? " asked Ranko.

" Well that was before you showed up, but now that you're here, yeah I miss the water." he smirked and then continued to teach Gaara about Sand Surfing.

After a few gruesome hours of lecture and a nap. Peter decided that Gaara should first start with Skating before going to the big guns. Gaara stood up and left his house, out the backyard and onto the empty space of training ground. No one was there since they leave the places where Gaara lived alone. That suited Gaara fine.

" Um...okay so we'll use this place okay ? " he asked. He had the mental image of Peter giving a nod and then started to let the sand around him waver and fill them with what little chakra he could control. Shukaku was force to lend him his own chakra for this trick and then a miniature skateboard made of sand was formed in front of him. Gaara stepped on the now hardened sand board and took a deep breath. The Skateboard, or rather, Sand Board hovered above the ground, leaving a surprised Gaara on it.

" Hey it...it worked. " exclaimed Gaara.

" Of course it worked kid, now focus..." said Peter in his mind.

" Here goes nothing..." he muttered and braced for the technique to work. The board hovered a few feet forward...jerked and slowly accelerated.

" Cool, now try and control the speed, then the direction...and ouch..." Peter stated as Gaara fell from the board.

" Okay, maybe we should start on your balance, and chakra control." he said and received a nod from the boy. However he wasn't hurt as the sand automatically formed a cushion for Gaara's protection.

" Although this automatic defense thingy is cool, you mustn't rely on it. You've seen some clips of this Sasuke fella kicking your butt in the Chuunin exams right ? So you must train your speed on dodging."

Ranko smiled and said " Well, leave your physical training to me, I'm an expert on hand to hand combat and a real attacks remember ? " she then proceeded to lecture Gaara on certain basic exercises.

" I know you can imitate some of my Katas already but you must start from the basics. That is how everyone learns. The hard way...and you should learn too Peter." she glanced at the man trying to sneak away and grabbed his collar.

" But...but you can handle the fighting. " he answered.

" I'm not gonna take all the fun...RIGHT ? " she asked semi sweetly, the voice promised much pain if he refused the 'kind' offer.

Peter gulped and nod his head quickly.

" There's a good lad. Now, my school focused on speed and reflexes first rather than strength. What good is strength when you can't hit an opponent ? Strength comes second, for you can't defeat an opponent without it, so we will learn that too. Now start training by doing some light body exercises, you rely on your sand too much and you'll be just a sitting duck for someone to attack you."

The two males shouted a loud " Okay."

" Training begins now ! "

------

To others, they would just simply ignore the monster that was the bearer of Shukaku, however not Yashamaru. He had known about the being living in Gaara and also about his so called Guardian Sand Angels. He had noticed Gaara's trips to the training grounds behind their apartment and felt like it was his duty to personally help train Gaara. But when he was about to ask the question, Gaara beat him to it and asked for help on Chakra manipulation training. He smiled and agreed to help his sister's child to his best abilities.

Two years later...

" YOU PSYCHO ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ! " yelled Ranko as Peter told Gaara to use Sand and create a large wave and surft on it. Gaara had grown taller from the jumping of Ranko's training and also lean with some muscles. He had great balance and chakra control for his age and will be going to the Ninja academy the next month after his 6th birth day.

" You say Psycho like it's a bad thing." Peter stated and ignore her yelling, instead he continued to tell Gaara about his idea.

" So, you surf to school and flood everyone with sand..."

" But...that way they'll be mad at me." Gaara replied, sure it sound fun but won't that make everyone angry at him ?

" Heh, like they aren't already. "

" I know but..."

" Geez, you're no fun, you're turning like a girl soon if you don't so something more outrageous to piss off your dad."

" Why you sexist pig ! " Ranko yelled, tired of being ignored started to hit Peter. He dodged the first punch and the second ...but he was hit by the following kick from the martial artist.

He got up, rubbed his stomach and grumbled " Fine, you guys are no fun, but I get to choose how we appear."

" So you'll abandon your crazy Surf idea ?" asked Ranko.

" Yeah, I'll safe that for Graduation Day."

" ...Okay fine, so what is your idea oh Master Maker of Great Entrance ? " she asked.

Peter had his gleam in his eyes and then asked " Hey Gaara, ever heard of a Hog ? "

----------

It was the opening day of the Suna Ninja Training Academy and parents were there escorting their children and giving some quick advices to their charge. It was noisy and crowded for it was also noted that the Kazekage's child, and the bearer of the Demon Shukaku will be also entering the Academy this year. Jounins and Chuunins were there to keep an eye out for a brawl or incase something happens to the entrance.

Sure enough, a loud booming sound could be heard and a large sand cloud soon followed as everyone turned towards the noise.

It was a Sand Storm.

Wait...a Sand Storm that makes booming noise ? That's a first.

(Music could be heard as the sand cloud comes closer.)

Parents held their child and Jounin's appeared, thinking that it was some sort of renegade ninja causing havoc. As the cloud neared they could make out a figure...a dark figure...riding on somethng.

It was Gaara.

And he was riding a Harley Davidson !

He parked right in front of the entrance wearing a dark robe and a gourd behind him. The young boy even had a helmet made of sand. The sand helmet dissolved revealing a red head with straight cut hair, pale face and a cool smile. He reached for his robe.

The Jounins braced as they thought he was going to take out a kunai but then noticed that all he took out was a comb. He then proceeded to comb his hair, not that it needed some tidying. The sand left his hair has it was before he left the house. He just did it out of spite. Some girls even thought he looked cool. Of course they kept that little thought for themselves.

Gaara finished his combing and let his ride dissolve to sand around him and back to the gourd which he carries and said in a mischief filled tone " I know, I know, I killed the mood...but that's not the only thing that's gonna get killed if any of you punks tries to make fun of me."

The day we met Gaara of the desert.

-----------

From the hot dry desert of Sunagakure to the cold and wet Mist village...

Haku had grown since that day, Daniel had taught him how to keep a fit body. As a wrestler, Daniel had raised Haku to be a fit boy and speedy reflexes to grapples. Haku attended the academy along with the other kids his age and was excited like everyone else. At first, they were really enthusiastic when they knew about Haku's bloodline limit and that he was from a rare clan from the snowy mountaintops. But then after their parents told them about bloodline limit families that rebelled against the non-bloodlines, they started to be wary about Haku.

There were few that befriended Haku, most were on a friendly basis. The rest of the class turned out to be a nightmare. While the teachers were nice, they can't be there every time the other kids bullied him. The girls though swoon over his looks when they were older, but it was just that, his looks. They didn't even tried to talk to him.

But no matter what, Haku would have his parents and his secret brother living inside him to talk to.

As the recess bell rang, the students went out of the classrooms like bats out of the cave when Batman drove out with his Batmobile. They were hungry, they were energetic and they were eager to release their inner demons after two hours of teachings from their boring teacher.

Haku ate his meal, which consist on bacon, eggs and sausages. His mother don't know when Haku had this cravings for bacon and sausages but she shrugged, anything Haku likes was okay with her as long as he eats his broccoli.

" I still can't create a water of ice clone. I can make only small objects but not bigger than five inches. Even with all the trainings and teachings of Sensei Tatsu." Haku grumbled.

" Well, things like that takes time..." Daniel's calm voice echoed through Haku's mind reminding him that he's not alone. Sometimes he would question if he was crazy like the other kids said, but Daniel's presence always makes the boy happy.

" I know aniki, but...it's so hard just maintaining the objects, but when I create your body, it wasn't that draining."

" Maybe it's because I too willed the image to appear? " said Daniel. He remembered the other tries Haku tried to conjure the Ice Figure of Daniel in his palm.

-Flash Back-

The teacher droned on and on about math and assumptions on target movements and location.

Haku yawned

"Good grief, Geometry was worse than hearing this guy drone on like that. Seriously, the best way to get your students to pay attention is to actually show them what your talking about." Daniel too almost yawned. Although the said subject was interesting, he already knew most of the stuff taught here.

Haku nodded and replied " Aniki, I really wish he would start on weapons and attacking like REAL Ninjas..."

" I know little brother, but apparently they would think other wise, I think the best way would be go a look into these things ourselves, with a little help from me." then he mumbled,# Now if I can only find a way to bring Haku in here so he can actually see me.#

Haku beamed " Hey maybe we could um...train me when school's out."

"You just read my mind there brother."

Haku had his spirits high and said " Yay, thank you Aniki, so what you recon we learn first ? "

"We'll go though the basics and move up from there, and will also focus on your bloodline, and after that, we'll focus on some hand to hand techniques, your bloodline may help you with long range attacks, but I would put strong emphasis on building up your Taijutsu."

Haku groaned " Not again...boring stuff first eh ? "

"I know it maybe boring bro, but if you get better at the basics the chances of beating a Chuunin or even higher ranked ninjas with basic moves can really make them lose face and would shame them to unbelievable bounds." continued Daniel.

Haku sighed " Guess you're right Aniki, but you better not be as boring as sensei here ."

"If I could have a body about your size and so on it could help, but I'll try the best I can since I might have to do the same as this poser."

Haku lifted his head and said " Yosh, I'll do my best Aniki ! "

Then he finally noticed that the whole class was silent and had all eyes on him. At that he found out that he had talked out too loud when he was conversing with his brother.

The teacher asked " Haku-kun...please do not interrupt again...and if you think that I'm boring, maybe you could ask your brother to teach in my place ? "

Haku blushed at that and apologized.

Daniel slaps his forehead, "Awwwww SNAP! "

#I'm really gonna have to work on getting it so he can talk to me in his mind than out loud, I knew something like this could happen. # After that thought he had just heard what Haku's teacher said to him, and a vein started to appear on his forehead...

"You think I can't do a better job than you, ya jackass, I'll prove it then, and I'll make you choke on that!"

Haku quickly slapped his mouth shut.

"Oh That's just freaking dandy I just made it worse..." Daniel says as he throws his hands up into the air

Good thing Haku resisted the urge to do that and sat down. His pale face now red with embarrassment. Some giggles were heard but it was soon forgotten and class went on as usual.

"When you get finished let's get to the nearest body of water so you can first try to control a lot more water for me to use." Daniel whispered this time.

Haku nodded and shoved his nose in the books. This is going to be a weird day...

"You have no idea of the can of worms I just opened there little brother..." Daniel said as he shakes his head at himself for losing his cool there at the time.

Haku could feel eyes on him and whispers like " What a weirdo" and "Is he crazy ? I heard he has a bloodline limit."

"Oh yeah, I just knew something like this would happen."

As recess started, Haku finished his lunch and went towards one of the ponds near the backfield.

Haku reached out his palms as he stood near the many rivers of the schoolyard. He had just fought with a fellow classmate who talked bad about his mother's blood and father's idiocy on marrying her. He paid dearly when Haku twisted his arm into an arm bar and bruised his face with a nice elbow jab to his nose.

His mind was now filled with anger and self-loathing for losing tempter like that. Though his brother said it was okay to hit back, but that boy had it coming.

" Now, focus our bond, try and gather chakra around the water molecules..." lectured Daniel through his mind link.

" Mmm..."

Slowly but surely, tiny water particles gathered around Haku's outstretched palm as a ball of mist floated on his palm. Then a ghostly human shape was formed, it became more detailed as one could make out the head and limbs. It was getting more focused and the figure looked more solid than before. Small details like eyes and mouth could be noticed, then the clothe and pants were identified. It was going fine, the figure was now solid with the water particles...all was proceeding well until suddenly he felt a push and he was shoved down the lake.

SPLASH

He managed a cry of surprise and as the cold water that came in touch with his body.

Haku quickly surfaced and heard some laughter from the land.

Haku recognized it. It was also a classmate in his class.

She was laughing as she helped in back up from the water " Haku-kun, what are you doing here all alone holding out your hand like that ? That was so funny."

Haku stared at the girl in front of him who kept giggling. His raven black hair was now soggy and wet while dripping with water and then a small frog leaped out behind his head.

The girl laughed even harder

Haku frowned " I was training...until you came around...why did you do that Yuri-san ? "

She wore a long sleeved shirt, a rope tied around her slim waist and knee high blue slacks. She also had her hair tied in a ponytail and wore a bracelet on her left wrist.

" Well I saw you beat up Uroshi, how did you do it ? "

" I just do."

" Ouh."

"..."

" Um...so what you doin here ? "

" Stuff."

" You eaten ? "

" Yup."

" Not the talkative type are you ? " she smirked.

" Nothing to talk about, but I did told you that I was training."

" Well...rumour has it that you have a bloodline limit."

Haku frowned " Yeah, so ? "

" Ah, so you do have emotions." she chirped.

" Hmph."

The girl stiffed a giggled and answered " Sorry, it's just that...watching you standing there for so long was boring...so I guess I'll give you a helping hand...get it helping hand ? Hahahah " and she burst out laughing at him again.

In fact, her laughter was so contagious and even Haku laughed at the bad pun.

"Boy she should take her act to the nearest pub." said Daniel with a chuckle.

Haku sniffed " But it's still no excuse for doing that..."

Yuri stopped laughing and took out a white cloth and helped to wipe the water off Haku's face and dry his hair " Sorry Haku-kun, like I said, it was just a joke."

Haku accepted the apology and his hand reached out to take the handkerchief but he accidentally held her hand. The two paused and stared at each other.

Daniel decided to break the awkward moment and asked Haku in his mind "So How long has she been starring at you?"

Haku jolted back at his brother's reminder and asked " So...how long you said I was standing here ? "

Yuri blushed and pulled back her hand " Not long...um...I just passed by..."

Haku quirked an eye brow " Reeaaally ? Then you have a hobby of pushing others in the waters eh ? "

"Apparently she does if she did it to you." chuckled Daniel.

"What should I do aniki ?" Haku asked.

Daniel shrugged and suggested, "Talk to her, she could possibly be your first friend that you've been looking for."

" Well um...what do you want ? " asked Haku, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

" Nothing much, just curious about where and what you are doing." was the reply.

Haku shrugged " I'm training, that's what was doing until you came."

That earned a laugh from the girl again " You mean you really was training? Aren't you rushing a bit ? I thought you were joking, we do that in class all the time."

"I highly doubt that, someone like Momochi Zabuza trained I think about a couple years earlier than you are, but it ever hurts to start now, if you're real dedicated to doing it." thought Daniel.

Haku asked in his mind " Momochi Zabuza ? Who's that ? "

#Oh Crud# Daniel thought, "I'll tell you later alright."

Yuri smirked " So why you wanna train that hard ? "

" Because I wanna be the best to my ability and be respected for what I do and not my bloodline." he answered as if he were asked this many times before.

Yuri quirked back " Bloodline ? So it's true then."

Haku " what true ?"

Yuri continued " Rumor has it that you have a bloodline limit ability, I wonder what is it though. "

Haku asked his brother deep inside his mind " Aniki...should I tell her about my ability ? "

"You might as well, it probably even more helpful just to show her what it is, if she truly wants to be your friend, then she should accept the abilities your bloodline gave you, and not fear it."

Haku mentally nodded " I'll give it a try aniki..."

"I know, just do your best ototo..." replied Daniel.

Yuri smirked at Haku's blank expression " What's wrong ? Cat got your tongue ? "

Haku frowned " For you information, my bloodline ability is from a long Generation of fighters back in the snow country. "

Yuri laughed " Oh yeah ? Snow Country, nice one. So what can you do ? Make a large snow man ? "

Haku " No, nothing like that...though it would be cool...um...Anyway, I can control water molecules and...sometimes extract the heat from the water until it turns into Ice."

Yuri was in thought and said " Really ? That would be cool...I assumed you can't control your ability yet right ? "

Haku frowned and looks at his feet " Yeah...but how you know that? "

Yuri smirked " Gee, for one with a bloodline ability, you sure are dense huh ? "

Haku's face went red, " Oh yeah ? Well, don't tell me then. Heck I don't even know why I'm talking to you." with that Haku walked away in a huff.

Yuri has a saddened expression and ran up to him " Hey, wait up."

Haku ignored her.

"Haku Stop." said Daniel in a calm voice.

Haku " What for? She' just like the others."

"Maybe, but it sounds like she asked you to stop so she could apologize to you for what she said, so just stop and listen to what she has to say."

Haku sighed inwardly and stopped.

Yuri came up and bowed her head " I'm sorry...it's just that...I...um...we never had any new students with bloodline limits. The last one I heard from my brother was 8 years ago, and he was wanted for murdering someone...So I was just curious."

"See?" Daniel smirked.

Haku narrowed his eyes again " Humph, so you think that I'm some kind of object to view as ? "

" You think that I would murder someone with my powers? You think that since I can't control my powers I would go in rampage? "

"Haku that was enough." Daniel almost yelled.

Yuri stepped back, shocked that someone like Haku would be angered. She didn't know what it is like to be viewed as such.

Haku winced at the voice in his head and backed off sighed, " Sorry I said that..." and he walked away.

Yuri stood there her hands held tightly in her chest.

"Haku wait a sec. ask her if she knows who this person's name was." said Daniel quickly.

Haku said in his mind " Aniki...I...what I did back there...I..."

Yuri suddenly appeared in front of Haku with her tear filled eyes and said " So what I said was bad, But you don't have to be so cold. Maybe you're right, maybe you should go back to the snow country, just as cold as your heart. YOU BIG BAKA ! I was just being curious and wanna get to know you better, all I know about you is your name and that you have a bloodline limit. Today I found out that you can kick ass and surprisingly even acts like an ass." then she turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Haku standing there.

Haku asked " What was THAT about ? "

"Well I almost expected that coming." noted Daniel.

Haku asked again " What ? What was that about ? She called me a BAKA ? "

" Clam down for a second and let me explain alright, but first try to get me that body I was hoping to get before she came, it better if I do this face to face then in your head."

Haku sighed " I don't think I have the mood to train today aniki...but I'll give it a try..."

He walked back to the lake and held out his palm again. This time concentrating harder...

But the words from Yuri were like a wave hitting his head. Her face, he voice...It was kind of hard concentrating with all that in his head. Questions came and went...what would he do after he became the best ? Should he go back to where he was born ?

"Don't worry about what she said, something must've happened to her or a relative that dealt with someone here who has a bloodline. Too bad I wasn't able to get to know if she knew the name the person her brother was talking about, cause other than Momochi Zabuza, the only other person it could be is Hoshigake Kisame...but they don't have any blood lines...currious indeed." muttered Daniel.

Haku had more questions now...names and names...what the heck is wrong with everyone in this village ? At first it was that Uroshi kid, now this girl Yuri...what's next ? His parent's ? His new brother ? His Teacher ? Oh wait, his teacher already thinks he's a trouble maker...why all bad things happens at once ?

All the thoughts were swimming and spinning in his brain. He furrowed his brow,

Sweat glistened on his pale cheek. His head was filled with assumptions and situations that could happen...finally it clicked. He felt the familiar tug from his stomach and out his hand, he felt the connection with the water source in front of him...he quickly imagined the shape and the amount of water he needed to perform this feat...

A small blob of water floated out of the lake and hovered out, into his palms. Haku opened his eyes and marveled at the blob of shapeless water in his hands. Well it will soon have a shape.

He was about to make it solid...until a voice yelled out "Haku ! You're doing it ! Oh my God, it's beautiful! "

Haku was shocked from the sudden outburst and the water fell to his hands, splashing around and wetting his even more at the close range.

"Damn almost had it."

He sighed and turned to see Yuri standing at the same spot she was before. This time she had an apologetic expression when she saw what she caused.

Haku rolled his eyes " I thought you ran away and won't talk to this Baka anymore? " he asked.

Yuri blushed " Um...I...I came back to say sorry for calling you a baka. But when I saw you standing there, I figured that I should wait here instead. I wasn't expected to see that happen and so I yelled, I mean, it was so beautiful, and ...and..."

Haku held up a hand " Right, so instead of pushing me in the lake, you decided you ruin my concentration and make me wet…again."

"Haku, be nice." chided Daniel.

Yuri cringed at the tone of Haku's voice but shrugged it off, it was her fault after all in the first place...

Haku sighed again " Alright, you're forgiven. But I do have a question."

Yuri beamed at that and asked " What you wanna know ? "

Haku " The last guy who had a blood line limit, what's his name ? "

Yuri's eyes softened and she looked downward to her right when he asked that.

Haku's heart ached a bit and he felt guilty somehow. It was weird seeing the energetic girl become fragile like that in an instant, he asked his brother again " Aniki...you think I should really ask her that ? "

"Yes, tell her that you were curious, and let her know that you will never become whoever this person is on your honor."

Haku nodded " Yuri-san, whatever it is that that guy did before, I swear that I won't be like him."

The young girl looked up at him with happiness " Really ? You won't ? "

Haku nodded again " On my Honour."

Yuri beamed " Thank you Haku-kun, this is great. "

Haku asked " So about that guy.."

Yuri " Oh, he's..."

And as luck has it, the school bell rang again, signaling that recess was over. The two kids groaned and ran back to class. But both had smiles on their faces, looks like another new friendship was formed right here in the Mist.

----------

-End of Flash back-

Apparently the name was non other than a a guy named Satoshi Kaguya and we went rogue. The guy rebelled against the school and started killing everyone there that called him names. The Kaguya clan was a powerful clan, it was one of the strongest in the Mist but was well known for their hunger for battle and arrogance. They attacked a year ago, Haku, thanks to the knowledge from Daniel, found a boy a few years older than him crying in some bushes. He had blood all over him and had a dot on his forehead. It was Kimimaru.

The boy killed most of the village Chuunin at the Kaguya Rebellion. However since no one knew or believe that such a fragile boy was that powerful, they just thought that his parents were killed in the attack. Haku beckoned Kimimaru to his house and cleaned him up. His mother was shocked at first but the frightened expression on young Kimimaru's face made her change her mind and she let him stay in their home.

Pretty soon, the village Hunter Nins found out about Kimimaru and his actions in the Rebellion and ordered the arrest on the last survivor of the Kaguya Clan. It was tough, but Haku helped Kimimaru escape the Hunter Nins and said his good bye to a friend. A child just like him, with a bloodline...and the final survivor of a powerful clan.

-Flash Back-

" We are so alike, yet so different." Haku said as he helped Kimimaru pack his things in a backpack.

" Yes...we share the same burden but not the same fate." sighed Kimimaru.

" We will meet again right ? "

" I don't know...I hope we do. Will you still be my friend ?"

" Always. Friends till the end. Take care Kimimaru-kun." and Haku gave the startled boy a hug and watch the older boy escape through the back door.

-End Flashback-

" Well I hope everything turns out fine with Kimimaru." said Daniel.

" Yeah, and if what you said was true, I think we kinda prevented Orochimaru from recruiting Kimimaru. I do hope he escaped and find a new life."

" Only time will tell."

" Uh huh."

At that the bell rang and Haku left the river. Today he wasn't able to do the Bunshin. Maybe tomorrow will bring much promise ?

--------

Camera zoomed out of the Misty Village and onto the nice warm green village of the Leaf where many leafs hang on the trees of Konohagakure. Yup it's that time again.

" WHOOOOO HOOOOOO ! " Neji yelled through his lungs as he lunged from branches to tree tops with high speed. His training in the Jyuuken enabled him to control almost all the chakra paths in his body and with the help of his Byakugan, he could do many acrobatics in mid air with his eye lids closed and land on the correct branch. Yup, having X-ray vision was cool.

With his extra awareness, Neji could detect danger before it showed, kinda like a 'Spider-sense' that his inner self told him. Speaking of which, it was a few years ago that young Neji discovered about Glen. The tanned kid that lived in Neji's mind.

At first Neji thought it was one of those 'imaginary friends'...cute, but later he found out that this 'friend' was too real to be 'imaginary' and so he accepted it as a guardian angel or heck, his conscience.

Glen had given some advices on his training methods and opened up Neji's view on certain things. Like the awesome goodness of cheese and the meaning of life, which is well, Cheese. Oh sure, being a great Ninja was also his goal in life but a little of Cheese was always good.

Neji did another flip and landed on his feet in his back yard, the stroll in the Hyuuga family personal training grounds was a nice warm up as always. He felt a small weight on his right shoulder and smiled at his new pal. Rufus, the white mouse that lived in the Hyuuga mansion.

The mouse had grown to like him and even allowed Neji to know of his home. Which was in the training grounds. Since the Hyuuga mansion was huge, no one paid any heed to that family of mice and so they grew pretty well off. Neji felt like he had an unknown bond with the mouse, like it understands him and vice versa. Of course Glen didn't say anything, for he who loves cheese, isn't and will not be a bad guy. Well unless that 'He' would take over all the cheese in the world, now that guy should be taken down.

Rufus was an agile mouse and was very fit for a mouse his age. It was he and Glen that helped Neji saved Hinata from being kidnapped.

-Flash Back-

It was late at night that day in the Hyuuga mansion. Glen had warned Neji about the fate of Hinata and his father. The Cloud Ninja Leader would kidnap Hinata in her sleep. Neji had made a bet with Hinata that morning that who ever could eat the most cheese, would get to sleep in the Main Branch Bedroom.

Hinata lost and vowed never to eat cheese for the rest of her life.

Neji covered himself in the blanket and held a Kunai in his sleeve. Suddenly he felt that someone was picking him up.

# Whoa, this guy is good, I didn't even felt him come in the room.# thought Neji and then moved around the blanket to pose himself towards the culprit's arm pit.

# Byakugan.#

He spotted the kidnapper and plunged the kunai through his shoulder, resulting a loud scream from the startled Cloud Leader. Neji fell but stood right up, revealing himself to the bleeding Ninja.

" You...you're a boy, I thought Hyuuga Hiashi had a girl." growled the Ninja and bandaged his arm with a cloth.

" Heh, I'm Hyuuga Neji, Branch house of the Hyuuga Clan. You messed with the wrong kid bub." then he went into a Basic Jyuuken stance.

" You? Fight with me ? You must be joking, tell me where Hyuuga Hinata is before I kill you."

Neji gulped, the guy was tall and skilled. He knew he was no match for him.

# Okay Guardian Angel guy, what shall I do ? #

Glen, shrugged " Running is good."

#...Right...#

" Catch me if you can ! " Neji yelled and made for the main hall.

The loud yell was meant to wake up the other members of the Hyuuga household, but no one woke up.

" Too bad kid, I made sure everyone's fast asleep in the main house. My sleeping Genjutsu works best after a meal." the Cloud Leader smirked.

" Um...bummer ? "

" Too right ya damn kid ! " and he made a lunge for Neji.

Suddenly a scream broke the silence of the night. It was Hinata.

Since she lost the bet, she was to sleep in one of the Branch house Sleeping quaters, and Neji's room was where she had to sleep. Ofcourse, Rufus, being the affectionate mouse, snuggled up to Hinata and that startled the little girl. The scream woke up the Branch Members of the Hyuuga Clan and soon the place was filled with Hunter Nins and Jounins of the Hyuuga Clan.

" Heh, hey Mister, guess you're screwed." Neji chuckled and threw three shurikens towards the Cloud leader, which he easily deflected with his own kunai. The clanging of metal alerted the Anbu Hyuugas and they surrounded the two in the Main Hall.

" Halt, you are under arrest for trespassing the Hyuuga Main house." said one of the Anbu with a Rabbit Mask.

" He's the cloud leader ! He tried to Kidnap Hinata-sama ! " yelled Neji.

" What ? But I thought he made a treaty with us." said one Chuunin.

" Fool, apparently it's a trick, luckily Neji-kun found him out, heh, guess we'll have to take him in alive for questioning fellas." said a Jounin.

In no time Neji witnessed a one sided battle as four Jounin and an Anbu attacked the Cloud Leader using the Jyuuken and paralyzing him. The next day, all was revealed that the Cloud Leader was sent to kidnap the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi and find out the secret of the Byakugan. The Cloud Nin was arested and the Hokage judged the culprit guilty. The Cloud Village tried to ask back for their leader and in exchange gave three scrolls filled with some of their Jutsus and forbidden techniques to the Hokage. The exchange was made and the Main and Branch family of the Hyuuga clan, and even the Hokage praised young Neji. When asked about what he wanted as a reward, all Neji said was " Cheese, from the Cow village. That's all I ask." which is what he get the first thing the next morning.

He gave half of his cheese to his mouse friend and kept the rest for himself. Hinata was grateful towards Neji and Rufus that she even viewed the little mouse as her friend. The two cousins trained and played together and became good friends.

-End Flashback-

With Glen's tutoring, Neji had many unique ideas for his techniques. Glen's fetish with games helped Neji develop his own style and incorporate it with the Hyuuga Jyuuken skill. He even utilized the Byakugan to it's limit and with the knowledge he had from his world, in short, Neji is one lean mean cheese eating machine with a killer move just around the corner.

One day, Rufus appeared in front of Neji with a scroll. As the young boy opened it he found out that it was a letter from the Mouse Boss and that it was time for Rufus to come join the ranks of Ninja Mice in the other dimension. Since Rufus was dedicated to learn the art of the Ninja, he was required to learn it in the other dimension. However, since Neji was such a nice friend, as a human, The Mouse Boss gave permission for Rufus to be with Neji whenever he wishes if he is to make a Blood Seal for the Summoning Technique.

Neji was sad, this means that he would have to live without Rufus, however he was glad that since Rufus would be training in the other dimension, that means he would live a lot longer than the average mouse and be more powerful. He agreed and signed his name in blood to let Rufus be his main summoning and signed a contract with the Mouse Boss to accept kinship to the Mouse Clan. Although he wasn't able to use the summoning skill just yet, Neji vowed to be stronger to be able to one day summon his friend Rufus to fight along side with him. Rufus promised to come back after finishing his training in the other dimension and gave a small " Good bye Neji-kun." before he left. It was the first time Rufus spoke; it was proof that Rufus was now officially a member of the Ninja Mouse Clan.

A year went by and Neji enrolled in the Konoha Ninja academy, there he will meet his fellow Ninja trainees.

-----

Naruto entered the classroom and sat down in the third row. Lee was already there waiting for him and calling out his name with gusto " Naruto-kun ! I saved you a seat, now we could not only train, but learn side by side with each other ! " then he proceeded to dust the seat next to him.

" Cool, but...aren't a bit early ? Class starts at 9:00am and you're here at what, seven? I came at 8:30am and I thought I was early." Naruto smiled and took his seat.

" No, we should be the first in everything, I bet that I would graduate on my first try for the Genin test, if not, then I will double my training. What about you Naruto-kun ? " asked Lee.

" I dunno, train double too I guess. I can't be left behind, heh, you're not the only one who trained to become a great Ninja ya know ? " said Naruto.

" Oy, you guys...shut up, me tryin to sleep here..." said a grumbling noise behind them. The two turned quickly to face the voice and saw an empty seat. They stood up and saw a boy in with, bandaged and with long silky black hair. He opened his eyes and the two gasped, they were pearly white.

" You...you're a Hyuuga." stated Lee. Hyuugas are known to be the best Taijutsu users in Konoha, at that moment, Lee made a vow to himself, to defeat another Taijutsu user. He look at his friend Naruto and saw the same look on his face, but...it was a wide smile ?

" Mr Hyuuga, we meet again." stated Naruto.

" Surprised to see me ? " replied Neji and the two laughed at the small remark. They were told by their guardians about each other and was yearning to see each other again. The two weren't allowed to see each other on a daily basis but met a few times on the Hokage monument when they were younger. However Neji started to train vigorously and Naruto was away with his father learning new medical remedies and more physical training with Lee. Today the two boys met and an unknown bond had formed between them.

" Y-you two knew each other ? " asked Lee, he was kind of disappointed, Naruto knew this boy and it seems that they were friends, oh well, maybe he'll train with them.

Naruto nodded " Sorry Lee, I didn't mention about Neji, he's an...old friend of mine. We never talked much but we heard of each other from stories." said Naruto with an apologic smile.

" Ah, you're Hyuuga Neji, the one that saved Konoha from another war with the Cloud right ? It's an honour to meet you. My name is Rock Lee. Will you join us in training after school ? " Lee asked with hope that he could get a glimpse of Neji training and the power of the Hyuuga Jyuuken.

Neji shook his head and sat down to his seat " Nah, lazy, tired and will have my butt kicked by my father. I'm training with my father in the mansion. Love to join you, but until I become a Genin to train with a team, I can't leave the mansion."

" That's too bad then...well let's hope that we will be on the same team then." beamed Lee. Naruto and Neji shared a laugh and waited for the teacher and the other classmates to arrive.

A few years from now, Konoha will be introduced by the dynamic duo...but for now, let's just give them a break.

--------------

(TBC ? )

-------

( A\N : BOOOOYAAAHHH The mega update is done. Whoa, more than 62k of data, hehehe so there you have it folks the update to the long waited fic. Hope you don't forget me, no I'm still alive and well, or else you won't see this fic here right ? Hehehe I'm all-sore from a virtual Boxing machine...but I shall fight on. I will fight the journey that we call life and will win. I will survive, I will survive ! Keep reviewing and I'll continue updating. It's the reviews that gave me hopes and strength to update.)


	6. The A Team ? Nah it's much worse

**Disclaimer:** Everything here that you think it's not familiar with is **mine**. Heh, all **except** Naruto and his crew of course. Who read this anyway ?

**Author's Note **:

Right, so it's near the exam week and I'm still lingering here and there complaining that my bloodline limit won't work. Geez sometimes I wish I was an Uchiha so I can copy stuff...or even Byakugan to see through text books...meh. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as you did last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and Happy Chinese New Year ! Oh and I was gonna ost thi son my Birth day...which is 3rd of Feb but FFnet was being abit ghey with the system so I have to wait for it.

------------

Max slouched on a couch with a remote in his hands as he watched the TV in front of him with disinterest. Suddenly his phone rang and he promptly picked it up and answered it.

" Hello ? "

Peter was on the other side on his own sofa with some chips and watching the TV. " Yo wussap Max ? "

Max shrugged and answered in a bored tone, " Nothing man, just watching the game, havin' a bud. What about you ? "

Peter shrugged and answered similarly, " Nothin man, just watchin the game, havin' a bud."

The other boy nodded in understanding, " True true..."

As he said that, Glen poked his head in the room and yelled " WUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP ? "

Max was startled but greeted anyway " WUZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP ?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow and asked " Hey man who's that ? "

Max turned towards Glen and said " Yo pickup the phone ! "

Glen had a question mark on his head but went and picked up the phone hung on the wall, " Hello ? "

Peter made his greetings known to all and yelled " WUUUZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP ? "

At that Glen and Max yelled together simultaneously, " WWWUUUUUZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP ! "

After their greetings Glen asked " Hey where's Daniel ? "

Peter reared back and called to his friend who was in front of a desktop PC reading a fanfic " Yo Daniel, pickup the phone."

The larger boy pulled his eyes away from the screen and onto the phone in his hands, " Yo."

Glen and Max called out " WUUUUZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP ?"

Daniel had a smile on his face and greeted back, " WUUZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP ! "

Peter joined in and yelled " WUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPP ! "

Camera zoomed to everyone yelling.

Suddenly the entire place began to shake.

Max stared wide eyed and said " Hey check out the TV."

Everyone stopped to look around and then tuned to the TV.

It showed Kyuubi, Shukaku and the entire Naruto cast yelling out " WUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP ! " then the Camera zoomed out to show various anime characters with a can in their hands calling out " WUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP! "

The four boys was shocked but joined in and pretty soon, everyone was calling out to a loud " WWWUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPP ! "

As sudden as it happened everyone hung up their phone and the TV went back to normal except Max and Peter who was still holding on to their own phones.

" So wussap Max ? " asked Peter.

" Nothing, just watching the game, havin a bud. What about you ?" asked Max.

" Nothin', just watchin' the game, havin a bud." replied Peter.

" True...true..."

Unexpected Events

True

Oookay guys enough with the advertisement for imaginary drinks. Ahem, so on with the show guys.

--------------------

From the author of **A Dragon From Above**, **The Dragon Has Landed** and **New world, New Age, New War **comes a new crazy adventure.

**Max Knight** and his **Knights of the Square Table** **Presents**...**A Naruto Self Insert Fic.**

**Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 6 : The A Team ? Nah, it's much worse.**

**------------**

Now every time I start the fic, I usually make a wise crack remark on stuff. Pity I don't get to do that this time because I don't recall ever making one. Anyway, since you're all so nice and caring to send me all those lovely reviews I think I shall start off without a wise crack.

Hold on...Well what do you know, I just did.

It was a fine sunny day in good ole Konohagakure and all's well as the newly enrolled Ninja Academy was making its daily teachings to the future of Konoha's elite Ninjas.

" And so, The Second Ninja War ended and everyone made a treaty for all that joined in the War. Although each country and village fought to their best, Konoha won the War and thus the Hokage declared peace through out the land." finished Iruka. He sighed as he saw a few of his students were sleeping in his class. Who can blame them ? He too slept through History Class in his time and who would have thought that he would be the one TEACHING History.

Snore...

Well...here it comes...

Snore...Snore...

" HYUUGA NEJI ! How many times must I tell you not to sleep in class! " screamed Iruka and he threw a chalk at the sleeping Ninja. The chalk boinked off his head and the kid stirred.

Iruka crossed his arms and said " Now Neji, that we have your attention... I wish that...huh ? "

Snore...

Twitch twitch.

Now let's move away a few feet before the entire classroom fills with Iruka's " NNNNNEEEEEEJJJJIIIII ! "

Oops. Too late.

" Yawn...huh ? Izzit lunch ?" was the mumbled reply.

" Nope, but Iruka sure look pissed." said Naruto beside his sleeping friend.

" Pissed ? Toilet breaks already ? " asked Neji as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

" No, pissed as in angry, mad and oooh he's coming this way." chuckled Naruto, and he thought he was the one that's supposed to get in trouble...well Neji won't be the only one hogging all the spot light.

Iruka marched up the stairs till he arrived beside Neji and glared at the Hyuuga boy who stretched and starred at him questionably " Well Neji-kun, what have you got to say for yourself ? "

Neji actually had a thoughtful look on his face, he tried to remember what he's supposed to say in this situation.

Iruka was surprised as well, the boy actually TRIED to think up an excuse, normally he would just shrug and say sorry.

After a few seconds the Hyuuga replied " The answer is cheese ? "

( A/N: ...Don't look at me, I don't know a thing.)

" No and for the 67th time, the answer is NOT, NEVER and WILL NEVER EVER BE CHEESE ! This time you'll have to go stand at the field. " yelled Iruka in a barely controlled anger streak.

" But it's hot outside..." said Neji, # Besides, its fun looking at you change the colors of your face. It's amazing that he does this without knowing how...# thought Neji.

" Why Neji, that's the point of punishment. Go NOW ! " Iruka yelled at the last part and pointed his fingers at the door.

Neji followed the finger tips of his sensei to the door, then from the door to the hot sunny field.

" Too far...can I just stand by the door where the shade would cover me ? I have delicate skin."

" NO ! "

" Fine...sheesh." then he slowly stood up. Slowly walked down the stairs. Dragged his feet from the front to the door and from there he said, " Damn this is hard work."

It took a total of 10 minutes for Neji to arrive at his designated point in the middle of the field and he stood there unmoving.

Iruka sighed and turned towards the class " Now kids, who can tell me..."

Snore...

Twitch...

Snore...snore...

Twitch twitch...

" UZUMAKI NARUTO ! How many times must I tell you not to sleep in class ! "

Yup just another day in Konoha's best Ninja Academy where the children get good grades, become powerful loyal ninjas and the staffs are friendly and helpful.

----------

Naruto and Neji finally arrived at their meeting place with Lee, who was already kicking at the log and yelling out his counts.

" 234, 235, 236...Neji-kun, 237, Naruto-kun, 238, glad you make it, 239, please join me, 240.." said Lee between kicks as the two friends approached him.

" Well...I don't think I should do that kind of vigorous training at this time of day Lee." said Neji and made another yawn.

Naruto smiled and stretch out, he put down his bag pack and jacket to ease his limps. Then he proceeded to make light exercises before he start doing push ups.

Neji just sat there with his bag pack and started to meditate under the tree. Lee's kicks served as his heart count as the three friends stayed like that for two hours until they stopped and went for a bite.

----------

Inside Naruto's mind...

" Okay now you press this and this then you get a combo...see ? " explained Max to Kyuubi.

" Hmm...but what about this and this then this ? "

" Well...you still get a combo, but you have to make three extra moves to make a follow up move, however if you follow my steps, you can make the opponent fall down the edge...see ? I win again." smiled Max as Kilik threw Mitsurugi out of the ring. **Soul Caliber 2** was a blast.

----------

Shuichi smiled at Naruto's accomplishment, although the boy had some troubles at first, he had now learned the basics on using Chakra to speed up the healing process on the human body. However he still needs to master the skill for Naruto since the boy usually used too much chakra for only a small paper cut.

" But I can't help it, it just gush out...besides, I have plenty of it according to you...and because of Kyuubi." said Naruto as he tried to focus chakra to his palms.

Shuichi shook his head " Even so, think of the things that you could do if you saved up the extra chakra, it could help you in some emergency situations. Plus, emitting that much chakra for such a small cut is like putting up a massive sign that says ' I'm here with my comrade, please kill me !' if you are in hiding." then he lectured on about various methods on chakra usage.

" Hey why don't you teach me the stuff you told me about ?" asked Naruto.

" You mean climbing trees without using hands ? "

" Yeah, Neji could do that with no problem."

" Well after you master to focus the chakra on your palm first. If you can do that with your hands, then you'll have little to no problem with focusing on your feet. Besides, with this method you won't get hurt." then Shuichi went to make dinner.

Naruto blinked and asked Max " Now why didn't my other self think of this before ? "

" Beats me, I'll ask the author if I have his e-mail."

-----------

Neji let out a breath he never knew he was holding and walked towards his father, Hizashi. His clan knew about his friendship with Naruto, the so called Kyuubi kid and had a bit of questioning for him.

" Neji...I understand you are currently friends with...Uzumaki Naruto." said his father in a serious tone.

#Like he's never serious when I'm in trouble...# Thought Neji but he shrugged and said " Yes Father, I am."

" I also understand that you are causing trouble in class very very often, what do you have to say for yourself ? "

" Hey there's a very good explanation to all of this, if I say so myself." said Neji boastingly.

" And ? "

" Um...I'm a healthy boy and I need my nap ? "

" Not good enough kid."

" Teacher's boring ? "

" Well...he IS supposed to be a teacher...and from my memory teachers are usually boring, but that can't be the ONLY reason."

" Aha ! I got it, this is the best reason yet."

" Well ?"

" You...Love me." smiled Neji with confidence.

" You...don't love me ? How could you ! I'm your only son for cryin out loud." yelled Neji.

" I'm tellin mom."

" Now Neji, let's not bring any women into our father son conversation."

" And why's that ? You deny loving me."

" I didn't say anything about that ! "

" That's just it, you DIDN'T ! Silence is acceptance, so you ARE saying that you do not love me. MOOOOM mmmfff ! " Hizashi's hand covered his son's mouth and his eyes were on Byakugan mode, darting left, right and all the 360 degrees of his surrounding. Panic written all over his face.

" That was low Neji." he whispered.

" Mmffpphhmmmffffmmfffphhh ! "

" What ? "

" Mmffpphhmmmffffmmfffphhh ! "

" Now Neji, I will not take that kind of language from you." chided his father.

" Wwffpphhhrrr...meeefffff ! "

" Hmm...well you caught me by surprise, you never were that blunt."

" Mmmmfffooopphhhmmm! "

" Well tell you what, I'll make you a deal, I'll let you be friends with Naruto, but you have to introduce me to him one day, alright ? "

" Meefff ? "

" Yes, and also don't tell your mom about this."

Neji was about to answer but then a soft voice from behind asked, " Tell me about what dear ? And why are you covering Neji's mouth like that? "

" Um...he said a bad word ? Ouch ! Hey, no hitting below the belt." frowned Hizashi.

" Mmmfffpphh ! " Neji struggled, flinging his arms up and down. From a certain point of view, it would be comical, but this was anything but comical. Well, in Neji's view anyway.

Finally Neji was free, he ran to his mother's side and said " I didn't say anything bad, he lied." he had that cute look and a small tear at the corner of his eyes. Hizashi was sweating bullets by now.

" Um...honey, I can explain..."

" Neji, go play with your friends, Daddy's having extra training today."

" Gulp."

" Okay mom, bye, LOVE you."

------------

Back in the Wind country ( what you think I'll go "Back in the Sand country..." like some noob who can't differentiate the difference between a Village and a Country ? )...

" Okay children, we're gonna have a quick lesson on Chakra control and the various basic uses on Chakra manipulation. Now who can tell me what can we do with Chakra ? " asked the teacher to the room filled with kids.

Many raised their hands and answered.

" Good, now who can tell me what other usages than to do Jutsus ? "

" Enhance Body functions for Taijutsu ! "

" Heal the body for injuries ! "

" Good good, anyone else ? "

" Pleasure."

"...Um...well...that's not actually an answer I was hoping for Gaara-kun." said the teacher who was growing uneasy as Gaara was the only one sitting in front of him, which leaves a large empty row devoid of any students. His piercing eyes gazed through the teacher as if knowing what he was thinking and that made the teacher sweat furiously, adding his uneasiness.

The Wind Country, despite being called that, had no wind that afternoon.

" What ? I can do something with it that increases pleasure to a person's body."

"...Can we talk about that some other time ? " begged the teacher, the students had become curious on that statement.

" Suit yourself, please continue."

The teacher took a deep breath and continued.

-------------

After school, Gaara went home to find Yashamaru talking to a man in a turban and a veil which covered half of his face. He immediately recognized him as Baki, his future...well if lucky, present Jounin instructor. As he approaches, the two Jounins nodded and they turned towards him.

" Gaara-kun, I would like you to meet Baki-sensei, he shall be tutoring you on more advance skills, those that will prepare you to be a Genin. I hope you will accept it and not see it as a burden." said Yashamaru and helped Gaara take his school bag.

Gaara shrugged and bowed to Baki, first impressions are always important.

The unemotional Jounin had a pleased look on his face for a second but hid it and bowed back. The boy was the Kazekage's son after all.

" Greetings Gaara-sama, I hope that we will go along well, and I also wanted to inform you that we shall not be training alone...I assume you know that you are not the only child of the Kazekage ?" said Baki and waited for Gaara's answer. He was curious to find the reaction from Gaara when he found out that he had siblings that was taken away from him at a young age, fear of him harming them.

Gaara made a nod and answered " So...will they be living with us ? " seeing the nod from Yashamaru the boy smiled " Cool, now I will have more people to train with ! " he made a bow and headed in the house, hoping to meet his two siblings.

One thing's for sure, he won't be the cold and hateful kid like what he saw in his memories. He wanted a family, and now he had a chance to treasure them. He just hope that they won't avoid him or fear him like the rest of the village. Baki was a good teacher, perhaps...but under the tough exterior, all he saw was a man with a deep sense of responsibility, respect and power. A man without prejudice.

This may turn out just fine.

He opened the door and saw a blonde haired girl and a raven haired boy sitting in the living room seemingly gazing at his sand sculptures he did when he was free. They were admiring the life-like model of a famous actress and actor that Yashamaru was fond of, both with their famous pose.

" Hi ! Are you my brother and sister ? I'm Gaara nice to meet you ! " exclaimed the excited redhead. He was proud of his red hair for it resembled Ranko's and she's one of the most powerful fighter he ever seen.

The two older kids stared at him in shock. So this is the famous brother they had ? The one that had a demon sealed within him ? The one that everyone feared ? The one weapon of the Suna Village ? The one that resulted in their mother's death ?

How...strange.

Temari gulped, this doesn't look like a face of a killer though, and she decided to take her chances.

" Um...yeah, I'm Temari and this idiot here is Kankurou." as she mentioned the other red head, he glared at her but didn't speak, " And ...nice sculpture. I don't think they sold this anywhere."

" Of course not, I made it." said Gaara proudly.

"...You...made it ?"

" NO WAY ! " yelled Kankurouu, he was silent until now. He ran up to the sculptures and said " Impossible, how can you control the sand with such fine art, the smoothness and hardness are at the correct scale. How did you do it ? "

" With Sand and Chakra. " was the honest reply.

" WHAT ! You GOTTA SHOW ME ! " yelled the boy, clearly excited beyond anything. Kankurouu had forgotten about all those scary rumors on his brother, if he could really make these beautiful models, he can't be THAT bad right ? The raven haired boy had a fetish on models, and well dolls, as well as building things from scratch. He just had to know the process on how to create such life-like models and apply the secret to his doll making.

Temari was stunned, and she thought Kankurouu was going to avoid her little brother like he intended to for the last...what, one minute ago ?

She smiled at her two brothers talking about how to make the sand as smooth and feel like polished marble.

Boys.

-----------

Months passed and it was the time that every child feared...well most children feared anyway. I know I hate that time of the month. The only period that forced us to do something we hate as we were a kid. I don't know about you guys but I sure hate studying.

Haku cursed as he threw a book to the pile of scrolls and books littered around his desk. His brother wasn't allowed to help him in the exam and he knew why. Because it was his own exam, it was a procedure to prove that he is his own Shinobi. Whatever that means.

" Geez, and you said it was easy." said Haku as he read the next line of text on basic trap construction.

Daniel shrugged and answered " Hey, they don't teach me this stuff when I was a kid," then he smirked, " but I guess you don't have what it takes to be a shinobi."

The pale skinned boy mentally glared at his brother and said, " I'll show you that I'll not only pass this stupid exam, I'll also ace it ! " then he followed up with a sigh, " Just as soon as I finish the next three scrolls."

The American mentally patted his adopted brother in the mind and try to ease the headache that was slowly forming. The young boy surely pushed himself to the limit the few months. Not only he had tried to improve his overall skills on Taijutsu and basic ninjutsu, he also had to control his bloodline limit abilities. The fact that the boy didn't have any prior shinobi training didn't help at all and he was only an average student in his class by doubling all his efforts in class. He had to self study for his family isn't an official shinobi family.

------------

Now back to our favorite former blonde bundle of joy.

" Question number 23, assuming that the enemy is 'X' and your team is scattered at these locations 'A', 'B' and 'C', predict the area of effect the projectiles thrown at them, coming from them and the receiving end of the resulting projectile. Also take count of the wind direction and the method of executing the attack. Please state your reasons to further prove your answer...HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW ALL THIS ? " yelled Naruto.

" Try searching through the text books. I'm pretty sure it's there in Advance Tactical Formations. " said Max.

" But...shouldn't we be learning something easier ? According to the year standards, I'm supposed to learn this at the second year of me becoming a Chuunin." asked Naruto as he searched took out another book and a diagram.

" Well, the original timeline says that you'll fail for three times. I'm gonna make use of your three years."

" You mean...I'm gonna fail and go to the same class with this...Sasuke guy ? "

" Yup."

" But...why ? I mean, I would love to be in Neji and Lee's team."

" Well, where's the unexpectedness in them ? " answered Max.

" The Unexpectedness ? "

" Yup, people will expect us to be with Neji and Lee's team, I won't let it be expected. Besides, it's supposed to be unexpected."

" Huh ? You're confusing me."

" As you always will my young apprentice, you'll soon learn the power of the Force as you grow."

" What Force ? What Apprentice? For your info, you're living in me, and I expect you to help me with all this stuff." yelled Naruto.

" Oh I will, believe me I will. Now solve this equation."

" I'll try..."

" Do, not Try. There is no Try, only Do, that you will succeed." said Max in a sagely tone.

" I don't wanna know..."

--------------

Not far from the place we just visited...

Young Hyuuga Neji was hanging upside down on a tree branch with a piece of cheese in his mouth.

" Cool, all the blood is rushing to my head...this is...so cool..." murmured the boy as he forced himself to swallow the cheese piece.

" Duuuudddeeee, HangingUpsideDownforDAWIN ! Man, eating cheese after that study session with your Dad is the best eh ? " mumbled Glen as he could also feel the feeling of hot blood in his head.

" UUrrghh...but I think I'll stop for now. " then Neji did a flip but because of the sudden change of view and gravitational pull and all that thing about physics, biology that even I don't think you all even wanna know happened. He miss placed his footing and fell...all 30 feet from the branch he was hanging from.

" AAAGGGHHHH ! " Neji yelled his little lungs out after he noticed the very very fast descent of his fall.

TWIP

Suddenly by instinct, his hand formed into a Takahashi sign™ then with force, pressed his middle and ring finger on his mid palm. To his amazed eyes, a line of white cheese ( I love Mexican white cheese dip) poured itself out of his wrist and splattered on the opposite tree branch. His fingers automatically grabbed the line as if it were his life line ( Bad pun, I know. )and swung up the trunk while finally using his feet to hold on to the tree branch.

" Huh ? What the hell is happening ? " muttered Neji as he watched his hands in awe. He then asked the boy in his head " Oy, what's happening ? How come I squirt cheese out of my hands ? ", he paused and then grinned " I SQUIRT CHEESE OUT OF MY HANDS OMFG THIS IS SO AWESOME ! "

" Hehe, I guess the experiment worked." said Glen as he wiped his brow.

As Glen explained what happened, Neji was doing experiments with his new found 'Powers' and swung around the forest. Which in less than 30 minutes was littered with all kinds of cheese of various toughness, tenderness, stickiness and all sorts of tangibility?

" And so I connected all those excess cheese you ate and sort of manipulated it with your chakra points...then I connected them with the sweat glands on your wrists. I guess it worked. " then with a smirk he continued " I also think that you can do many other stuff with it and combine it with the amount of chakra you mold, it'll be stronger and sturdier. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need my nap."

Neji mentally thanked his friend and web zipped back to his mansion.

Watch out Konoha, there's a new hero in town. And his name isn't Spider-man.

------------

The moths passed and the people of Konoha seemed to figure out about the sudden increase in crime rates in its village. Well mostly it was some minor cons, scams and other parlor tricks by none other than Naruto with his new found knowledge on cheating money.

" Hey ! It's a way for me to get back at them for making my life a living hell ! " said Naruto irritation clearly evident in his voice.

" Yeah, and it's another way to get some good cash ! " backed Max.

But...cheating is bad.

" Tell that to the people who sold me all those over charged items and glaring at me whenever I walk pass them." huffed Naruto.

Oh alright, guess they do deserve them.

" Hey who were we talking to anyway ? " asked Naruto.

" I don't know..." replied Max with the same puzzled expression.

Hehehehe...

The days passed as Naruto and Max taught themselves the skill of card handling and many slight of hand tricks from Max's internet connection. Shuichi was almost always away for his missions and had to turn a blind eye to Naruto's antics. It's not that he didn't lecture him about it, it's just that Naruto had taught himself how to slip in and out of shadows, and even hide himself from Shuichi...that is until Shuichi had to resort to scan the room with Chakra detection methods or using his plants to tangle Naruto up that he finally surrendered. Shuichi really didn't foresee that raising a kid was this hard. Or maybe it was just Naruto ?

" GAAAAHHHH THE PLANT IS GONNA EAT ME AGAIN ! "

Yup, it's just Naruto.

-----------

It was the final graduation examinations and as expected, the ones to graduate graduated. The ones that were left behind...were left behind.

" Naruto, for coming late to the exams, you are disqualified and have to wait for next year." said Iruka and closed the scroll entry for Naruto, " What is your excuse THIS time ? Even Neji and Lee passed and you can't use the same excuse of you three sparring until you banged your heads too hard. And why are you covered in smoke ? "

" Well, I have a perfectly reasonable answer for that." answered Naruto and he dusted himself and coughed at the resulting dust filling his nose.

" Enlighten us then." Iruka mocked.

" It was like this..."

Flashback to 7am that morning...

Naruto voice over... "I woke up at the designated time of 7am, I finished breakfast and started for the academy."

Scene shows a grinning Naruto with his bento in hand and he walked on the now empty streets of the Konoha market place. Well it was starting to fill up with various merchants and other occupants opening up their shop lots. Suddenly an Ox-cart raced through the calm street, causing a cloud of dust and chaos followed as it destroyed some shop lots and people evaded the raging bull that was pulling the cart.

Naruto leaped away with ease, but then spotted something ahead. It was an old lady that was trying to cross the road...and she was in the way of the Ox-cart. Looks like a job for...

" For you to shut up and make me go rescue that old lady ! " and with another chakra powered leap he arrived right in front of the old lady and gently carried her to the safety of the shop lots. He then leaped on the Ox and pulled the reins on the bull.

" Whoooooaaaa Boy ! WHOOAAA Cool down boy ! " Naruto tried to calm the Bull down but it was futile, then he took off his red scarf and wrapped it around the bull's eyes and gave it a hard pull. The bull was even more enraged and trashed around with more energy but the blonde child held on even tighter.

" Great, now what ? " yelled Naruto.

Suddenly he heard a crack and he turned to find that the wooden rod on the cow gave way and the raging bull was released from the cart.

" Well there's some reassurance." muttered Naruto and he gave a few punches to the bull's head, he had to bit back some pain as the bull's head was tougher than the wooden planks he usually practiced with.

" Ggrrr...find I'll chop the neck then." and he did just that, he focused his strength on his karate chop and the bull let out a moan from the sudden jolt on it's spine. It slowed down but was still shaking angrily. He pulled the reins again and tried to avoid trudging through the streets.

" This...GAAHH, Isn't...WHOAA ! What I expected...AAAGGH watch out ! "

With a final chop the bull made a heavy stomp and the young shinobi was lifted away and fell in front of the creature. It was then that Naruto notice the size of the large bull and the sight of those horns and hoofs doesn't help his situation either.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye a black figure appeared in front of him and with a skillful grab, he took hold of the bull's head and forced the bull back in place. Then with another forceful grunt the bull gave up and calmed down.

Naruto stared up at his savior, his near death experience still fresh in his mind and gapped at the familiar figure.

" Yo,"

The figure was a Konoha Jounin, it was obvious from his Konoha issued Jacket and the Leaf symbol on his forehead. He had a mask that covered almost all of his face save for his left eye and the silver hair was a dead give away. There was no doubt the Jounin is the famous Copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi.

" Eh...Thanks ? "

Naruto voice over " After that, I continued the journey to the academy. But unfortunately, I smelled some weird smell as I passed Ichiraku..."

20 minutes later, Naruto was surrounded by some villagers and another Jounin by the name of Genma. It was found out that the owner of the Ramen shop has a gas leak, luckily for Naruto's habit of smelling the air near Ichiraku, he had alerted the authorities. However, the majority of Konoha had avoided the young boy as if he were the plague. It had to come down to Naruto running to the Hokage's tower to ask for some help that he was able to prevent the gas from further leaking out and cause more damage.

Naruto voice over " And then there was the..."

" Enough ! Naruto, I don't know if I have to believe you or not but I will not waste my time by listening to all your lies. The exam has started and you are disqualified. You are to re-take the term next year. Our exam is held twice annually so you can come back next week for the new semester." with that Iruka started to explain the team match ups.

Lee watched with sympathy to his friend but when Neji reassured him that it was okay, he had to focus on the team match ups.

----------

Naruto trudged home and sighed " I really am doubting on me failing..." then he took off his shirt for a bath. As he came out from the shower he met the gaze of Shuichi.

" Dad...I...can explain ? "

" Naruto, there is no need, I found out what you did this morning and I'm very proud for you. I'll have a talk with Iruka and maybe ask for a special delayed exam for your Genin graduation. " said Shuichi.

" Um...no need Dad, thanks for that but I think I'll stick behind for a while...I don't think I'm ready." said Naruto.

Shuichi raised his eyebrow and smirked " Ready ? You're more than 'ready'. You've improved from the last time I taught you chakra molding and control. You can even give the Hyuuga kid a run for his money if you were tested on Chakra control.

Naruto grinned " Well...I guess I'm just not ready for the big world out there yet. I need some better jutsus if I am to impress the Jounin that's gonna instruct me."

Shuichi sighed, he knew it was right. The prejudice against Naruto was getting on his nerves too and it was wearing down his last straw. You can see it on his treatment on some of the patients.

" Alright Naruto, we'll view this as another evaluation year then. That gives me more time to train you for your upcoming exam."

" Uh okay."

" Good, now prepare for lunch."

------------

Back in the Mist...

Haku stared at his examinations paper for the Hunter Nin application. Obviously he aced the Genin graduation exam with flying colors and so with his brother's encouragement he asked for the Hunter Nin application papers.

It wasn't the task at hand that's troubling him...it's the questions.

" Number 1, why does the ninja cross the road ? 2. You are given three kunai, 2 smoke grenades and four explosion wards, please write down the easiest way to take down a Jounin rank Ninja. 3. What is your favorite color. Depending on your choice, please state out the meaning of the color...just what the hell is all this ? " asked a bewildered Haku.

Daniel shrugged " Are you kidding ? Most of these questions could be answered by a kindergartener."

Haku had a sweat drop on the corner of his head, " Well...why DID the ninja cross the road ? "

"If it was a chicken, I would say to get to the other side, for this I'd say to receive his mission."

Haku nodded and wrote his answer " Well how bout this one ? State the distance between Long and Far, also state which one is longer."

" Well far is the answer, if I try to explain more it'll get even more confusing."

" Okay so I'll just put far because it sounds more...longer ? " asked Haku mentally.

Daniel nodded " Pretty much."

"Okay I think I can do the math and history...but what's with all these psychological questions...I mean, Ninja rule number 34, state the reason of this rule...If I remember correctly it's something along the lines of Explosion Wards should be kept in a dry and safe place... So what does it got to do with Psychological? " asked Haku.

" It's a Common sense question cause if you put it where someone like a child could find it, they could somehow activate it an then... bang. Then if it got wet then the tag wouldn't be usable, in other words find a dry and safe place that you can reach and away from anyone who's stupid enough to mess with those." said Daniel.

" Okay...done. Hmmm hey does this mean that I'm cheating ? " asked Haku.

His adopted brother gave a shrug " Meh, at least I made you learn some of the things that Hunter-nin learn about the human body and where to throw senbon needles at to make it look like that person is dead..."

" Yeah you did, although I must say that some of the parts you showed me in your computer is...slightly different than the ones I found in the library. I mean, there isn't such thing as Chakra paths in your world right ? "

"Probably not, but to be honest I'm not from the Asian continent where most of this stuff is found, I'm what people in my world are called an American" said Daniel.

" Uh huh, where you guys are bigger yeah yeah I know I know...it's just weird, I mean, we all spoke the same language in this world...if you mean as in this 'anime' world. Japan...sheesh I don't even think...bah, maybe we'll continue next time, we have half an hour left, so I'll better finish this off."

"Haku this is one of those things that can't be explain cause even I have no freaking clue even with all the supernatural things I've seen including anime about language barriers, be thankful that we can understand each other alright ? "

The boy nodded and finished the paper with ease. Soon the exam was finished and everyone darted out of the classroom. Some still lingered there asking the teacher about certain questions and others just stretched and walked out. Haku was one of the ones that just walked out of the room talking with his brother in his head.

" Hey Haku, how did it go ? " asked a familiar voice. It was Yuri. Haku turned to his first friend since he arrived in the Mist, she was still the same image she posed the fist time he saw her, with loose pony tail and those gloves. Maybe she had lots of 'em ?

" Well, I think I did quite well. I did have some help." said Haku with a chuckle on his own private joke.

Daniel rolled his eyes and said " Ain't that the truth."

Yuri smirked " Hey don't tell me that your imaginary friend told you the answers, Haku, we're almost Genin, after the next few physical exams, we could be Genin. Why can't you grow out of that imaginary friend thing. I mean, it's cute at first, but c'mon get real."

# Cute ? She thinks I'm cute ? # thought Haku.

"You know I so wish for you to prove her wrong..." muttered Daniel.

Haku sighed # Yeah I know...but...I'm afraid she'll think that I'm mad or something.#

Yuri sighed, "Okay fine, forget I said it, so where you headin ? Training again ? "

Haku nodded. The girl giggled, " Aw come on, I know your deal with training but you gotta let loose once in a while, and don't tell me about practicin for the future. We both know that you can kick everyone's ass in class in no time."

" Umm...Yuri-san...I..." Yuri frowned " Don't you 'Yuri-san' me, call me Yuri-chan." He sighed and said albeit forcingly " Alright, Yuri-chan, I love to, but I can't."

Then they both said in a bored tone " I have to prepare for the future..." it seems that it was Haku's usual reply. " Fine fine, mind if I watch this time ? " asked Yuri.

" Sure, I see no harm in that."

The pair went off towards the river, where their friendship first blossomed.

" We could also work more on those Ice clones." added Daniel.

He mentally nodded and started making handseals.

----------

" Ninpo : Hyou Bunshin no jutsu."

The water surface bubbled and Haku's clone of water appeared then with a sparkle the clone turned into Ice. Haku sighed " Dang, it

"It's still no use, every time I make the clone into ice, it just frozen." complained Haku.

The Ice clone started to melt and flow back to the river.

" Keep trying everyone always have rough points in creating their own techniques but when you have it completely mastered it will be very useful, though I wonder if I could influence it to take my form so it would stay complete?" mused Daniel.

" It could work...but..." then his eyes shifted to Yuri who was sitting under a tree looking at Haku.

"You're afraid that she'll think the same thing earlier..." it was a statement.

" Yeah..."

" And God knows what she'll do."

" Or think." added Haku.

You'll never know until it happens, why don't I try and you try to pay attention to what you need to do to make your Ice clones more perfect alright

" You try? You mean...I make your clone and turn you into ice ? "

Daniel laughed, "Exactly... Apparently my mouth went off a lot faster than staying in sync with my noggin, Daniel states as he bonks himself in the head."

Haku chuckled," Okay...here goes...Ninpo : Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

A water clone appeared, this time it wasn't the shape of the caster, it was of Daniel.

Haku gulped " Okay...here goes...Ninpo : Hyou Bunshin no Jutsu."

In an instant, the clone of Daniel was frozen like the other failed results. Haku slumped his shoulders and dispelled the technique. " I guess...the idea is out of hand until I get older ne Aniki ? Maybe we'll just stick to the replacement Ice Clone technique."

"Well maybe what you need is to build up your chakra reserves and it might help, as well don't let it get you down ok? But the whole Ice clone kawarimi is a very good idea in place of what you haven't accomplished yet, just look at it as a step closer to your primary goal. " Daniel said with encouragement.

Haku nodded with new found glamour.

--------------

Neji smirked at his team. There was Tenten the bun headed girl who is a weapon's specialist, then there was Lee, the taijutsu wiz kid with a fiery attitude. Then his sensei...a total Lee Clone...well maybe it's the opposite.

Lee was attracted to Gai like a father to a son. Maybe it was because Lee's an orphan. Tenten on the other hand was optimistic and also with her own pride as a weapon user. Of course when he showed her his skills in hand-eye coordination she found herself a rival in the aim-throw-hit department.

" Meh, whatever you say girl...whatever you say..." muttered Neji as he took his nap under the shade of a tree. The morning exercise with Gai was fun, heck Gai's method of training really help him strengthen his endurance even more so.

# Hope Naruto knows what he's doing.# thought Neji. Although Glen assured his host that it was all up to Naruto, Neji couldn't help but feel worried for his friend. Naruto was the only one that had the same thing happen to him. The same thing being someone living in his head and that formed a kind of friendship that can't be matched.

---------------

In a training area not far away, Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan trained vigorously for his upcoming Genin exam next year. He would graduate, he would be the better shinobi and he shall avenge his clan. He shall be the one that would bring down Uchiha Itachi. The other survivor of the great Uchiha clan.

" Damn, I need...I must be better than this. " he panted took aim at the bull's eye in front of him. He pictured it as the face of his brother and threw his projectiles at it. Two out of three stroke the centre spot and the third one was just barely in the red zone.

He sighed and proceeded to take out the kunais. Suddenly three other Kunais zoomed pass his ears and slammed in the Bull's eye. Three out of three were in the red zone.

" Who's there ? Show yourself ! " the Uchiha prodigy turned around and readied himself for the battle. It wasn't everyday that he would be caught off guard. The enemy should be skillful and deadly if he were to snuck up on him without the prodigy knowing.

From the bushes out walked a boy in black tied up long pants with bandages on the shins, netted inner shirt and a black vest. Sasuke never imagined it would be a boy maybe the same age as him. The boy had a full face mask and he couldn't make out anything about him. However the boy made no gesture of hostility towards Sasuke, but that didn't make him let his guard down.

" Hey, I'm just here to talk." said the figure.

" Talk then. "

" Well, since you'll be in my class next term I was hopping that we get a good start. I also notice that you like training alone and started thinking maybe we could train together ? I mean, two heads are better than one right ? " asked the figure.

Sasuke was thinking on what the figure said and shrugged, the guy did shown his skills. He didn't admit it but he knew that he could learn something from this guy.

" I train alone...but tell me, why would you seek me out ? " asked Sasuke, his guard never down.

" Isn't it obvious ? Two heads are better than one."

Sasuke was a bit miffed. That's the reason ? It wasn't because he's the last Uchiha in Konoha ? ( Hey it rhymed w00t)

" You better not hinder me..." warned Sasuke.

" Alright alright...So...do I get the right to join you ? " asked the mysterious figure. ( We all know who he is right ? )

Sasuke shrugged and put his kunai down, " Yeah, so can you take off that stupid mask now ? I'd like to see who I'm training with."

The figure laughed and leaped away, leaving a piece of paper in his place. Sasuke groaned and picked the paper up.

" Urgh, it's one of those so-called mysterious types..." muttered the avenger and read the paper, " See you in class next term, you'll know who I am then. Signed someone who understands. PS : Return my kunais when you meet me."

The Uchiha chuckled to himself and tossed the paper aside, finally someone to test his skills against. This outsider no doubt thinks that he had drop the bomb on him.

" We'll meet...and you'll see the true power of the Uchiha." said Sasuke.

He continued training more vigorously than ever.

Naruto arrived at home and removed the head mask, " That guy isn't so bad, maybe it'll turn out ok."

--------

" WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO ! "

One could hear the sound of the over joyous son of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara yell above the raging sandstorms of the Wind Country. He passed the Genin exam with ease, and now he's having a day off from his duties and was surfing the sand dunes. His teammates were none other than his beautiful but deadly sister Temari and his sarcastic brother Kankurouu. The two had changed their views of Gaara from the first week of living with him that he wasn't the blood thirsty monster their former mentors told them about. He was just another regular kid...well a regular kid with the ability to control and manipulate sand with his chakra and also use the power of the Shukaku demon sealed in him.

What's more, Gaara seemed to have a carefree attitude, something no one has in the entire Sand village.

Temari wiped her forehead from the sweat and smiled at her brother as he had used the makeshift sand board and did some awesome movements with the sand. Baki had told him that this was a waste of time and they should spend it by training. However Gaara's reason of 'Using this to control his power of sand' shut the thick lipped Jounin up. The eldest of the trio made herself a promise to watch over the other two siblings since the death of her mother and their non-caring father.

" Show off." Kankurou muttered, in truth he was jealous of his younger brother, jealous but also respect him. He didn't show it but he loved his sister and youngest brother, it's just that guys don't show love like that, it's not manly. Of course, this coming from a guy who plays with dolls is really questioning his definition of the word 'manly'.

" Awe come on, he's just having some fun. He's been training more than us, and I bet he needs to release all his frustration from all the crap the villagers throw at him." replied Temari as he opened her fan to create a makeshift shade from the blazing hot Sun of the desert.

" Well, true...I wonder why we're not allowed to join the Chuunin exams this year, Gaara's graduated, and we don't have anything much to do other than train, train, and train. " complained Kankurou.

The blonde shrugged, " Maybe the council had some plans for us, and you know how they viewed us as tools don't you ? Just like poor Gaara..." she whispered and hope that the wind would cover up the final part.

However, despite having his ears covered in thick cloth, Kankurou's sensitive ears picked up the speech and nodded. It was just like them to be used and thrown away. Their mother was sacrificed, many died from the experiment until the Kazekage, and their own father had to use their youngest brother to be the container of the Sand demon Shukaku.

They were shocked to find out that not only Gaara had complete control over the Shukaku, he didn't showed any signs of insomnia that was said to be a side effect from having the Shukaku sealed in one. Gaara was just a normal kid...a normal kid could kick almost everyone's ass with one command from the Sands. They knew he was powerful, they knew he could kill, and they also knew he loved them. It was one of the good things being the siblings of Gaara, it was the fact that you had yourself a powerful ally to get you out of some messes in missions.

The Sand siblings were told to undergo many D and C rank missions when Gaara graduated. They completed it with ease, mostly Gaara did all the work with his manipulation of Sand, Temari and Kankurou was there to do the mop ups and other stuff that Gaara was too lazy to do. Not that he was tired of anything, he just expressed that he was bored. They knew that it was an excuse to let them have something to do on the mission.

The next day the sand trio would have their first B rank mission. Gaara was excited but Kankurou was worried, it wasn't that he was a coward, everyone knows that he was one of the master puppeteer user in the entire village. It was the fact that most B rank missions require one to kill. He knew that this was their first step to become the killing machines of the Sand Village.

Temari was also worried, she knew what killing another human would do to a person. Those were called Virgins in the Sand village and she was wondering what would happen if Gaara, killed. Will he love the vision of blood ? Will the Shukaku be out of control ? She had noticed when Gaara would sometimes talk in his sleep with some other person. Temari was told that the Shukaku is a blood thirsty demon that loves to kill and one needs to kill to make Shukaku stronger and obey his command. But, Gaara had command over Shukaku, does this mean that those strolls Gaara had when he said not to follow him was the times he went out to quench his thirst ? More questions to ponder. She remembered that every time her youngest brother came back from his stroll he would be dusty and dirty, it was one of the few times to see him covered in dirt and he looked tired but satisfied. It was common that she would find blood stains on his cloak or shirt, when asked he would just say he failed on a jutsu. Gaara rarely fail on his jutsus !

Baki was feeling uneasy. A B rank mission for these three children sounds far fetched but he knew that in order to make Gaara a killing machine, he was needed to see some blood shed. But...what happens when he goes out of control ? Even without Shukaku's interference, he had taught Gaara many Wind based and Sand based jutsus, deadly enough to annihilate a whole block without breaking a sweat. Oh well, orders are orders.

------

Inside Gaara's mind...

" Yes ! Finally some workout! " Peter exclaimed, he was itching for some action and he really wanted to test out his new techniques on living objects. He had grown from all these years, he wasn't a teen anymore and with Ranko as his personal tutor on the Anything Goes Martial Arts, he was a force to reckon with. The ideas he had for Gaara's own arsenal added to the power for Gaara's own Jutsus.

Ranko smiled at her...maker, creator and she finally admitted, lover. The years gone by and she had enjoyed the company of Peter and Gaara as her own brother. She wouldn't have been able to feel and enjoy the sensations of living if it weren't for Peter and the help of Shukaku, who was always complaining about their nightly activities. She blushed but it was quickly hidden as she sat down on their water bed. The power of the mind was not to be underestimated.

-------

The mission was the first one that required the Sand trio to be very far away from the Sand Village and they had to cross the desert to another part of the continent. It was to the near border of the country and a place called Oasis Village. Well figures that the author couldn't think of any name better but he's got a busy life of watching anime and...um...well anyway, yeah, the Oasis Village to be body guards and help destroy any bandit ninjas along the way. Rumor has it that the bandit is formed by some renegade ninjas that named themselves the Desert Rats and their leader Red Scorpion.

" Well, at least we don't have to travel all the way from our village to Oasis Village." said Temari out loud. The Sun was still as hot as she remembered, though the environment here was damper because of the nearby oasis. Like they say, it's not the heat, it's the humidity. Sweat glistened along her face and the Sunray was reflected off her Hitai-ate tied on her neck. Her garment was drenched in sweat and stuck on her milky smooth skin. No one knows how she kept it like that because of the harsh environment she's living in.

Gaara's face was red. Not from the heat but from watching the form of her sister wiping her forehead and every movement she made. He didn't use his armor of sand because it would be hotter and more...sticky. Well now it would seem like a better idea to use it. However...it would weigh him down and it would make him seem suspicious. He knew that Peter was having the time of his life in his mind because he kept saying that he's gonna' record it and save it for a friend.

Kankurou was cursing all the way about his paint would melt at the dampness. Baki just explained that it means that they were near the Oasis Village. Then Kankurou asked, " Hey Temari, what do you mean that we don't have to travel ? "

The girl stared at him and answered, " Um...I don't know actually...Well I mean, don't you think that it's weird ? We were in our village just a few minutes ago and now we're like, near the place."

"...Hey you're right." said Kankurou.

" Maybe it's just some quick way to get the story moving ? " exclaimed Gaara suddenly.

Everyone turned their head to him and he shrugged " Must be the Sun."

--------

A few minutes later, lush greenery or flora and surprisingly faunas welcomed them...

Okay okay, a lush green environment of palm trees and other plants welcomed them. Birds and some small animals wondered around freely without restraint but their owner that was peacefully having picnics or having fun supervised them. Then the trio realized it was Sunday. ( I know I know bad pun...)

Gaara has a wide smile on plastered on his face as he saw the blue Oasis in the middle of the village. Temari almost squealed in delight but fought down the urge to do so, she is a proud Kunoichi of the Sand, she must not show any sign of weakness.

" Finally some we arrived, damn and I need to re-paint my face." said Kankurouu.

So much for not showing any weaknesses.

Baki sighed and ordered them to head to the village council to give their order slip.

They were given a brief introduction on the Feudal Lord of the Oasis village and they are to protect his caravan of gold to the other countries for tribute. Gaara's team was responsible to guard the caravan and prevent the bandits from ever taking hold of the gold. They were also given permission to kill the bandits and rid them of the Desert Rats.

The sand trio was given some time to rest from their journey and they decided to take a walk near the oasis. They admired the various monuments build there and the artwork was fantastic. Gaara noted the artwork and tried to memorize the designs so that he could re-create them back home.

" Wow, and ya think that the Sand Village can't afford to create this." said Kankurou as he stretched.

Temari nodded in agreement and sighed as a gust of mid summer breeze washed away her tiredness and gave her renewed strength.

Gaara crouched down and stared at the deep blue waters. He never saw such a large quantity of water before in his life. He could swear he saw some fishes in there...

" WHOA ! "

SPLASH

Gaara was suddenly knocked down into the cold waters by Kankurou hands while he was doing a stretch. Temari quickly took out her fan and reached out for her brother. Kankurou panicked and made a gesture to help his brother up from the water, Gaara doesn't know how to swim !

A pair of hands clasped the end of Temari's fan handle and with the combined effort of the two siblings they pulled out...a red headed girl.

" What the...", gasped Temari.

" Who the heck are you ? Where's Gaara ? ", yelled Kankurou, but his eyes were focused on the red head's lustful curves. Hey, she's all wet from head to toe. What can you ask for more than that ? Well...other than her address that is.

" Urgh, what the...hey how come I'm off balance ? ", asked the red head.

" Gaara ? Is that...you ? " Asked Temari, she gasped when she saw his clothes and even his gourd was on this...girl.

" Whoa, what a Henge. Are those real ?" Kankurou smirks as he pointed at Gaara's chest.

The red head, which was an exact replica of Ranko, screamed to the heavens after feeling the extra weight on his…er HER chest.

--------

( TBC ... ? )

--------

( AN : Yay Happy New Year everyone ! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with life. Well not much to say other than my birth day is the 3rd of February and so I shall update it on that day. Well anyway what we have here...let's see, a kid with Ice powers, a guy who shoots cheese out of his wrists and a boy who turn into a girl when hit with cold water...and as for Naruto, you'll have to wait for the next chap LOL so yeah cheers everyone and Happy Valentines day. PS: I just KNOW Peter's gonna kill me for this.)


End file.
